Wicked Deeds
by mamasutra
Summary: Written for the Twi Kink Fest... Edward Cullen was a man who had it all, but always wanted what was just out of his reach. EdwardxLeah, EdwardxBella
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Hello all! This is my submission for the Twilight Kink Fest. Yes, I am planning on making this a multi-chapter fic. See AN at the bottom for more details.

Org. Prompt: Fisting. Preferably Edward/Jasper, but Edward and a female would be ok too.

Rating : M

Warning: fisting…

The party was in full swing like I knew it would be since I was arriving somewhat late. I bit back the bitterness that threatened to swallow me as I reminded myself that someone had to finish up the end of the year statement since lords knows that jackass Black wasn't going to do it.

"Cullen, what the fuck took you so long?" I heard the loud voice of my supervisor Jacob Black calls out to me as I gritted my teeth. He knew exactly what the fuck I had been doing. I was doing his fucking job. I was making him look fucking fantastic to his asshole father, not that he gave a fuck.

"Jacob," I said in a civil tone as I glanced at him to look at his wife. Mrs. Black was fucking sex on legs, not that he ever noticed. She stood by side him looking every bit of regal and piss bored as I watched her hand come to rest lightly upon the dickhole's arm.

I met her dark brown eyes for a second. They were sparkling with mystery and a fire that made my dick hard. She knew this about me. She knew that this subtle look would be enough to make me hard as I watched her fawn over a man I knew she hated. This small look would tell me all I needed to know. It would tell me that she was counting down the minutes until my cock was deep inside of her.

"Mr. Cullen," she said in a soft, warm tone that was friendly, yet detached. It was her trade mark tone when it came to employee, that cold and distance tone that set her apart. I snickered almost to myself as I gave her appointed look to remind her that she would be far from cold and distance when I had her cumming on my cock.

"Mrs. Black," I replied with a nod and smile that made her brown eyes flash for a moment before she turned to follow her asshole husband who had already turned to leave me standing there without another word. I watched appreciatively as her hips swayed to a seductive rhythm. The fabric of her dressed tightened around her hips with each move, reminding me of how my hands would grip those same hips tight as I fucked her hard from behind just like I loved doing.

I watched the festivities of the Christmas party silently, not that other workers spoke to me since they didn't. I was known as an asshole. I was known as a dick, but I was also known to keep this company in business even if Old man Black and his dip shit son couldn't figure it out.

I watched the crowd and to the untrained eye it would seem as if I was people watching, but I was only watching her. I watched her with her tight red satin cocktail dress that I had ever intention of being left wrinkled and forgotten as I fucked her silly. I watched her deep even breath that made her large tits rise and fall as I thought about how heavy they were in my hands and how she would almost cum upon demand when I pinched her dusky nipples sharply. I watched as she danced fluidly with her asshole husband as I remembered how her body moved so fucking smoothly beneath mine.

Our relationship was not the normal one. She was married to Jacob Black, a man who didn't deserve to be my superior. He only got the job because he was the result of failed birth control between his mother and father since there was no fucking way they were planning on have such a twat like him. What joined me together with the sexiest woman in the room was our mutual hate of Jacob Black. His wife hated him as much as what I did. It was that hate that found us tangled together at another company party in her husband's office with her her panties in my pocket while my dick drilled her deep.

It was a simple arrangement back then. Hell, I guess it was still a simple arrangement between us since there was truly no emotion outside of hate. Mrs. Black hated her husband with a twisted passion. She hated him for putting work first and for the fact that he fucked like a high school boy. Her words not mine, but they made me laugh all the same. I hated him since he made my life miserable, yet managed to retain all the glory of my hard work. When our mutual hate was discovered she was the one who suggested that we fuck. It was a glorious idea since no matter how you looked at it I would come out the victor in the situation and cum I did. I fucked her hard that night on her husband's desk while the party went on in the conference room next to us. I pulled her hair while I moaned and fucked her deep from behind. I wanted her to feel the ache of my cock pounding into her for days after I was done fucking her. I filled her tight cunt up with my cum that night. I knew that later that night when the asshole would lick her well used pussy, to meet her demands, he would taste my cock. It was dirty and wrong, yet just so fucking right that it made me cum harder than I ever had in years.

I left her that night giddy with useless happiness since not only had I fucked the hottest woman in the room on my boss's desk, but also I had also fucked my boss over in the process since it was his wife. The same wife that he bragged about around the office had sucked like my cock like a seasoned whore. The same wife that Black babbled on about that she was so fucking in love with him that it made me sick came so hard on my dick that she cried out loud from the pleasure of it. It was amazing night for me needless to say and while Mrs. Black tried to put me in my place afterwards it was no use. I knew my place and it was firmly between her legs.

She made crazy demand trying to make sure I felt some form of humiliation. She demanded that I call her Mrs. Black. She demanded that I call her that while I fucked her. I was fine with that since it was a nice reminder that I was not only fucking her, but fucking _him_ over in the process of getting my rocks off. When putting the space of formality between us was not enough she followed this measure up with cash. The day after our first time together man arrived at my apartment that I knew as her personal driver. He handed me an envelope and then left me standing there. I found a thousand dollars cash inside. I knew what she was doing. She was trying to remind me that I was the paid whore here, but she was too late to make me feel the sting of humiliation since I didn't care. I was getting what I wanted so the money was just bonus to me.

We continued on in our twisted so called relationship this way. We would fuck like dogs in the office, her car, my car and every once in a while his car. It was amazing sex with no strings attached except hate and revenge with the bonus of cash at the end. It was fucking perfect.

I watched as Mrs. Black turned towards the office area without another look back at the splendor of the Christmas party that was on display around us. It was over done as usual, not that I cared. All I cared about was the excitement that was building inside of me as I thought about fucking Mrs. Black on her husband's desk.

I followed behind her slowly, letting the anticipation build. My cock was hard and ready as I watched her turn down the dark hallway to enter Jacob's office. I walked slowly towards the door, refraining from sprinting there since there was no need to show my eagerness even if she did know how fucking eager I was to be inside of her.

I finally reached the door and opened it with a hand shaking from the dirty excitement of meeting her like this. I stepped in and quickly shut it behind me. Mrs. Black always insisted that I lock it, but I found it to be more exciting to fuck her knowing that anyone could walk in on us at any time so I left the lock untouched.

I looked over at Mrs. Black. She was seated on the edge of Jacob's desk. Her shapely, all be it short legs were spread open just enough to show me the flash of her soft, pink pussy. The bitch had removed her panties already. She knew I loved tearing her panties off her. She knew I collected the shreds of lace and satin from our times together just like any other collector of fine things. She would pay for taking those fucking panties off without my permission.

"Mr. Cullen," she said in a teasing tone as I looked from her exposed cunt to the sparkle in her brown eyes.

"Do you see something you like?" she asked me in an all too innocent tone while shifting once more to expose her most private parts for my viewing pleasure. My cock twitched as my balls started to ache with anticipation of release.

"I see you're acting like a lady just like always," I said drily as she laughed loudly at my response.

"Being a lady is no fun. I'd rather be naughty," she said with a snort of laughter as I silently agreed with her. I liked her better naughty as well.

"You'd rather be my whore wouldn't you, Mrs. Black?" I asked with a grin, knowing that she hated being called a whore, especially my whore. I watched as anger flashed over her features. _Yes, that's it baby. Get mad. It makes fucking you all the better. _

"The only whore here is you," she sneered at me, but didn't move as her position still allowed me to view her over excited cunt as I stepped closer to her until I was almost standing between her legs. I laughed at her while biting my tongue since it would do me no good to get her so mad that I could get my release.

I stepped close to her, trailing my hand along her thigh while listening to the sharp intake of breath that made my smile brighter. I fucking loved her response to me since it was always so strong, as if she could not get enough of me.

My fingers reached the wet lips of her cunt and I listened to her heavy sigh as grinned like a fucking arrogant fool at her. I slipped the tip of my finger between her wet lips and slowly spread her open to me with my probing touch as she gasped.

"Oh, Mrs. Black," I tsked her as I watched her head fall back on to her shoulders in rapture from my touch.

"How many times have I told you that you are not to remove your panties?" I asked her as I pushed one finger inside of her pussy. It was teasing in its touch since I knew one finger was not enough for her. She would want more, so my solo finger sliding in and out of her would prove to be more irritating than pleasure filled.

I watched with a smile as Mrs. Black thrust her hips up to meet my single finger in frustration, seeking more friction, more feeling more something that what I was allowing her. Good. Let her suffer for denying me my prize.

"I want more," she breathed heavily at me with a glint of anger in her dark eyes that made me laugh at her frustration.

"More?" I questioned her teasingly as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Do you deserve more when you cannot follow my simple instructions, Mrs. Black?" I asked her before suddenly adding a second finger as she groaned happily with the addition. I scissored my fingers back and forth inside of her, stretching her pussy as the idea of filling her properly with my hand entered my mind.

I had fingered Mrs. Black sparingly since I had always preferred to fill her with my cock, but somehow the idea of all my fingers inside of her supple pussy, fucking her to submission before I fucked her hard as she scratched at her asshole husband's desk almost made me lose it there.

"Such a dirty whore to let some other man finger fuck you while your husband waits for you outside," I teased her as I pressed closer to nip at her neck. She hated when I would bite at her, claiming that the marks showed, not that I gave a fuck. It was her that had to explain them not me.

She groaned as I soothed her sensitive skin that I had just nipped with a lap of my tongue as I pushed a third finger inside of her sopping pussy. Her head dropped back as her red painted lips were open in ecstasy from the feeling of my fingers fucking her hard. She loved it and I knew that from our past experience together. She claimed that she wanted to be in control, yet she loved it when I pushed her or when I punished her just for being Mrs. Jacob Black.

"That's it, my dirty little whore, cum on my fingers. Make them nice and slick with your cum, baby," I cooed to her as she moaned loudly as if she was a porn star. I listened to her gasp as I spread my fingers inside of her spreading her open as I continued to finger fuck her through her orgasm. She shifted against me, fully expecting me to slip my fingers out of her well primed cunt to ram my cock inside of her. It was fair expectation since that was always how we had done things in the past, but tonight was different. Tonight I wanted to see how far I could push her.

I was still working her with three fingers when I pushed in my fourth finger causing her to gasp in surprise. I had never finger fucked her with four fingers. I had never had the patience before, but for some reason that night it felt like I had all the time in the world to play with her instead of the actual stolen moments I truly had before her asshole husband would come looking for her.

"You like that baby?" I asked her against the heated skin of her neck as she moaned wantonly in response while her hips bucked in time to my fingers.

"You like me stretching you, filling you, getting you ready for my cock?" I teased before sucking on the skin of her neck. I was going to give her a hickey. She would be so pissed over the mark, but I wanted Jacob to know another had been there before him since he took such pleasure from other men wanting his wife. He was one of those sick bastards that got off on the idea of others wanting what he had, unfortunately for me I always seemed to play right into his hand since I was one who always wanted what I couldn't have.

I sucked her neck eagerly as Mrs. Black bucked against my hand as my thumb circled her clit. I pushed her closer and closer to her the edge of release. It was sweet torture for her as well as for me since my body reacted to her every moan and sigh as I finger fucked her. My cock ached to be released to fuck her hard in effort of seeking my own release, yet I wanted to push her further to see how far she would take it before demanding my cock. I stopped my kisses along her skin to look at her beautiful face. Her eyes were closed and her mouth gaped open with pleasure. She was close to begging, I just knew it.

I stepped back and watched my fingers pushing in and out of her hot cunt. The slopping wet sounds filled the room along with the fragrant scent of her sex mixed with her moans. This was my nirvana. This was heaven to me and I was almost giddy with pleasure as I watched her arch her back into me, yet I wanted more. I reached behind her to unzip her dress. I wanted to see her skin flushed red with the pleasure I was giving her. I wanted to see her cosmetically enhanced tits bounce to the beat of our coming together. I jerked the front of her dress down causing her eyes to open in surprise as I struggled one handed to free her tits until they were finally exposed to me.

I watched satisfied as her dusky pink nipples pebbled cover the combination of being exposed to the cool air in the room as well as the excitement she was feeling. I leaned forward and sucked one nipple into my mouth and sucked hard at the sensitive skin. I knew from our fucking this alone was enough to make her cum so I slowed the movement of my fingers to prolong the feeling.

"Oh, Jesus," she moaned like a good whore as she raised her hips, seeking the friction she needed to cum, but I denied her as I switched from one breast to the other.

"I want to be deeper," I whispered against her skin as I listened to her moan of agreement before taking my one free hand since I refused to remove my fingers from her pussy, and tugged at the hem of her dress until I heard the fabric ripping, allowing me to pull the dress up over her wide hips. The same the hips that she hated for being so wide after baring the asshole's three sons. The same hips that I used as handles as I fucked her from behind causing her to cry for me.

I spread her legs wide on the desk, exposing her to me as well as anyone else who could possibly enter that fucker's office.

"Look at you, so willing to be fucked on your husband's desk," I said in a ragged tone that gave away my want to be inside of her as I slowly started to pump my fingers in and out once more. Mrs. Black's eyes fluttered closed as she whispered yes.

"Does he know how much you love to be fucked?" I asked her as her hips rose to meet my fingers as they thrust inside of her, slowly, almost teasingly. I listened to her whispered no with a smile. I knew this. I knew that only I knew this wanton side of her. Only I knew how much she loved sex and how improper this proper lady of society was.

"Does he know when he's rutting on top of you like the fucking dog he is that it's my cock you are dreaming of?" I asked her, using her own words against her since she had once confessed that when they were together she only got off by thinking of me.

I pushed all my fingers deeper inside of her, earning a gasp of pleasure as my thumb stroked her clit slowly. I felt the wetness from her pussy dripping down my hand as I pushed as deep inside of her as I could.

"Do you think you can take more?" I asked her as I slowly retracted my fingers until they were all the way out of her before tucking my thumb into my hand so my fingers were extended out while hiding my thumb. I brought my fingers back to her gaping pussy and pushed back inside of her as she moaned happily, pleased that I was finger fucking her once more.

"Do you think you can take more?" I asked her again as my knuckle made contact with the wet skin of her cunt. Her eyes flew open as I pushed deeper, slowly trying to ease my hand inside of her. I waited for her response since if she said no I would stop, but if she said yes I would fit my hand inside of her to fuck her like that.

I waited on baited breath as he dark eyes met mine. They were cinnamon brown and I could see the heat of want as well as the light of curiosity burning in them as she slowly nodded yes.

"Tell me if it becomes too much," I whispered to her as she closed her eyes as I slowly pushed in deeper before pulling out all at once. I needed lube to help ease the discomfort of fitting my hand inside of her. Thankfully since Jacob's office was one of our more favorite places to fuck there was some hidden in the side drawer that he never used for some reason, or maybe that was just what I liked to believe it since it was quite possible the good Mrs. Black was fucking her husband here as well.

I squirted some on my hand, coating my skin up to my wrist as she watched me with wide brown eyes that held the hint of fear. I stepped back into place between her legs and slowly pushed all four fingers inside of her wet and willing cunt once more, except this time I had my thumb tucked in just like from before. When I was knuckle deep inside of her I pressed forward, listening to her gasp in what could only be pain and pleasure combined.

"Breathe, baby, breathe," I whispered to her as I felt the muscles of her cunt tighten around my hand while I continued to work my hand slowly inside of her.

"I'm going to make you cum so hard you'll only remember my name," I said in a low groan as I felt her muscles loosen as I slowly started to be able to push my hand fully inside of her wet cunt.

"I'm almost in," I whispered in an awed tone as I watch her willing pussy slowly swallow my hand as she groaned deep. That groan was too much for me as it combined with the visual of her cunt taking me inside of her. I took my free hand and awkwardly released my cock from the confines of my pants. My precum dripped freely down my rock hard shaft as I gripped myself hard with my left hand. I stroked myself as my hand slowly became engulfed in her pussy up to my wrist.

I looked at her and found her watching me as I watched my hand push deeper inside of her. Her eyes were glazed over with as I slowly turned my hand inside of her, letting her feel my entire hand inside of her well used cunt. This simple motion caused her to cry out in pleasure.

"Holy fuck!" she exclaimed as I slowly moved my hand inside of her, twisting, turning before slipping closer to coming out, yet never leaving her body. It was beautiful and beyond fucking erotic as her entire body flushed red with the first orgasm that hit her hard just from my subtle movements.

"That's it baby," I whispered to her as I continued to work my hand inside of her, not stopping as she continued to cum almost nonstop under my touch.

"I want you to cum so hard for me," I said as I curled my fingers inside of her causing her to scream with pleasure as pushed deeper. I watched mesmerized as her entire body seemed to tense before her she screamed loudly as a spurt after spurt of fluid shot out of cunt, hitting my skin as well as the sleeve of my shirt before drenching the wooden desk beneath her. I had never made her cum like that before so knowing that I had achieved the elusive female ejaculation with asshole's wife made it all the better.

"So fucking good baby. I always knew you would squirt for me," I whispered my crude words to her as I pushed deep inside of her once more causing as another wild jerking of her body as another gush of her cum came out to greet me just as she collapsed on the desk top from cumming repeatedly and hard. She would hate it that I used the term squirt. Hell, she would hate it that I had control over her body like that since Mrs. Back was all about control.

When I felt that I could take it no more I slowly pulled my hand out of her wet cunt as she moaned and twitched before me. She had gotten her's and now it was my turn. I lined my painfully hard cock up to her gapping pussy and pushed in, not caring that she was practically passed out from my working her so hard. She moaned in appreciation as I gritted my teeth against the need to cum instantly inside of wet warmth as her over used cunt swallowed my cock.

"Edward," she moaned loudly as I smiled through the restraint I was trying to have since I knew she only called me by my first name with it was out of your mind fucking good for her. I thrust inside of her erratically, enjoying the feeling of her over stretched cunt, sopping wet from her cum as it sucked at my cock happily until I finally succumbed to my own orgasm with a low growl of satisfaction.

I felt all tension leave my body with each wave of cum I released inside of my willing partner in crime. It was as if I was emptying all the contempt and anger I had for her husband inside of her wet, willing pussy until there was nothing left to give. I collapsed on top of her hot, sticky body and just enjoyed the silence that surrounded us once we had reached the pinnacle of our time together.

I listened to her soft breathing as her heart rate slowed once more. I knew our time was closing in on us and it would only be another moment, maybe two, before she hissed at me to get off her in mock anger. It was all an act no matter what she said or how venomous she became. I knew she lived for our time together as much as what I did. I know she counted the minutes until I was buried deep inside of her.

"Get off me Mr. Cullen," she hissed at me with a shove against my shoulder to make me move. I slowly pulled off of her, while keeping my softening cock buried deep inside of her. I looked down at her beautiful face and found her mask firmly in place as I pushed off of her.

Wordlessly, I stepped back, leaving her to clean up the mess that we had made while I grabbed my pants that had pooled around my ankles in my haste to fuck her. This was how it was with Mrs. Black and I. This was how we end our time together. It was always silent as we each systematically cleaned up as if we had completed a business transaction.

I buttoned my pants and turned to leave her to return to the garish Christmas party that her in-laws were hosting. It was a miserable time, but at least fisting the boss's wife would make the night a little more entertaining for me since I would watch Mrs. Black hobble around the room, most likely still feeling the effects of my hand and cock inside of her.

"Tell your husband I said hello," I called to her mockingly as I listened to her snort of laughter while I gasped the door handle.

"Edward," she called to me in a soft voice that sounded somewhat vulnerable for a woman of her position. I paused to look at her. She was still half dressed with her dress unzipped as she stood up on shaky legs to wash up in the Jacob's bathroom like she always did after we fucked hard here.

"Merry Christmas," she said to me with a softness shining in her dark eyes that surprised me as it robbed me of the air I was breathing. Mrs. Black never understood how beautiful she was when she smiled. She was one of those women who was confident by being bitchy, but never confident in her own beauty. I blamed her husband for failing her in this department since it was job to make her see how fucking beautiful she truly was.

"Merry Christmas," I called back with a smile that made her cheeks turn a slight pink before she turned to leave me alone in the office that we had just defiled properly. I opened the office door and walked out into the silent hallway, not caring if anyone saw me leave Jacob's office since I truly wanted him to know I was fucking his wife.

I walked down the hallway with a snicker as I realized I needed to wash my hands before returning to the fucked up festivities since it reeked of sex and pussy, but was stopped as a hard body collided with mine in a blur.

"What the fuck?" I exclaimed in anger as I shove the hard body only discover it was the man of the hour himself, Jacob Black.

"Sorry man. I was looking for my wife. No one has seen her for about an hour and I'm just…" he stammered in a nervous tone that made my stomach turn. It was obvious that the man loved his wife with the frantic tone he was using as he spoke of his missing wife.

"I mean, she wasn't feeling well when we got here and then she just disappeared…" he stammered on as my stomach rolled inside of me as I realized this man spent the last hour or more worried about his wife while I was busy fucking the hell out of her.

"I think I saw her go into your office," I said as I motioned behind me towards the dark hallway that lead to his office with a wave of my hand, the same hand I had buried in his wife's pussy just moments earlier. The movement caused the scent of her cunt to fill the air around us in the most incriminating ways, yet he was oblivious to the welcoming scent.

"Thanks man. I owe you," he said with a relieved grin as he reached over and took my hand in his for a firm hand shake. I wanted to snicker and then puke, knowing that he was holding the hand that was covered in his wife's cum.

"Yeah, whatever," I mumbled as he let me go to sprint down the hall to his office.

"Hey Jacob!" I called out to him on whim, causing him to stop as he reached his office door.

"Tell Leah I said hello," I called out to him and then watched him wave me off with a smile as he entered the office I had just vacated. I had no idea if Leah was ready to face him or not. I had no idea in what state he would find his office. I only knew that this madness that consumed me involving Mrs. Black and her eagerness to fuck away her anger would not stop for me or for her anytime soon if I had any say about it.

**AN:  
Thanks for reading! **

**xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

New Years Eve. It was the one night of the year that was meant to be looked back on with nostalgia, but I was having a hard time with that since the year was anything but normal for me. I wasn't who I thought I was, or even where I wanted to be in my life and in that I found another kindred spirit who hated their life as much as I hated mine.

Leah.

Leah Black. The reason behind the love/hate relationship I was having with my life at the moment. I loved fucking her and hated her all at once. It was fucked up, but I had slowly come the realization that all good things in my life were pretty much fucked up.

It was her with her dark eyes and hips that perfect handles to hold on to while fucking her that caused me to be out on amateur night with this girl who did nothing, but annoy me.

"So, Edward," I heard Tanya call out to me, pulling my attention away from the woman who ignored me as if I didn't exist as she hung off her dickhead husband's arm like the trophy wife she was.

"Tanya, really, this has been fun, but I just think this is pointless. I don't want a girlfriend. I find them to annoying and demanding. I am willing to fuck you if you are interested, but beyond that there is nothing that I want from you," I began to say with a bored sigh as I watched her stare at me in shock. It was clear that no one had ever been that honest with her, or at least no man had ever been that honest. I watched as shock gave way to fury as she glared at me in such a manner that I could not suppress the laughter that escaped my lips.

"You can go fuck self, Cullen," she growled at me in anger before she stomped off, leaving me alone once more, not that it bothered me at all. Tanya Denali was boredom on two legs with her fake tits and orange spray tan.

"I see you're charming the ladies like usual," I heard the familiar taunting of the woman who haunted my dreams as I turned to find Leah leaning against the door frame. She looked stunning in her too tight of blood red dress with her ample tits on the verge of spilling out for all her guests to see.

"I offered to fuck her, but she said no," I said with a teasing grin as I watched the taunting grin fade from her face as the ugly look of jealousy took hold. Nothing made me harder than knowing that she was jealous because it was so rare that she was.

"You're losing touch, Cullen," Leah said in a husky voice as I watched her black as night eyes dip from mine to where my cock was hardening in my pants. I could not stop the grin slowly spreading across my face as I felt the burn of want sear through me as her eyes lingered on my cock for a moment before looking meeting my grin with a naughty smile of her own. It was that smile that I knew all too well. It was a promise.

"Come," she whispered to me with a smile as I nodded in agreement, knowing that it would not be long before I was, the only question was if it would be in her over heated mouth or her tight pussy.

I followed the sway of her hips as she led me away from the crowd of her own New Year's Eve party to the silence of a spare bedroom right off the main hallway. She shut the door behind us and clicked the lock with a smile that made my dick twitch with excitement.

"Such a naughty boy," Leah murmured as she stepped closer. I breathed her in and I could almost smell the scent of sex coming off of her as she trailed her fingers down my shirt before tracing the outline of my rock hard cock against the dress pants I wore. The thin material showcased my erection as her fingers

"What am I going to do with you?" she whispered as she slunk down to her knees before me.

"Suck my cock," I demanded with a thrust of my hips toward her face. Leah was one of those women who liked to be told what to do, even though she would deny it to the bitter end.

My command was met with a soft moan as Leah's long fingers that traced over the outline of my dick once more before unfastening my pants. Slowly, I watched as she unzipped my pants before letting them pool around my ankles. Her dark eyes looked up at me with hunger burning bright in them before she pressed a blood red kiss against the cotton covered head of my cock that was dark from where precum had collected. It was a simple act that always made the primal side of me roar to life before feeling her long red, nails scratch at my skin as she pulled my boxers down.

I gleefully watched her face as my cock sprung free from its cotton confinement. It was hard, thick and almost violent with how it snapped back up, grazing my belly button as she watched it with fascination.

"Suck," I ordered as I stepped closer to her to brush the sticky tip of my cock against her lipstick smeared lips. I could see the look of irritation cross her lovely face like a dark cloud before her tongue darted out to lick as the trail of wetness that was left in its wake. Just watching her lick at what I had given her was enough to make me tremble with excitement of what was to come.

Leah quickly obeyed. She opened her mouth and licked me from base to tip before engulfing the head of my cock in her hot, wet mouth. The suction and heat that she gave me was almost enough for me to lose it, almost.

My hand sunk into the elaborate knot that held her long dark hair in place, urging her to take me deeper as I flexed my hips upward to push deeper into her mouth. Leah rewarded me with a low moan that vibrated around my cock, causing a loud gasp of pleasure to escape my lips.

"Show me how much you love my cock," I moaned to her as she took me deeper, gagging on my length as she struggled with my need to be down her throat. She pulled back, sucking as she went while swirling her tongue around me in the most heavenly of ways.

"That's it my dirty little whore, show me," I whispered to her, knowing that she hated to be called than, yet it always made her wet as I felt her increase her suction while taking me deeper, just as spit started to drool out of her mouth with her efforts.

I closed my eyes and just allowed myself to feel nothing but her hot mouth and how it mimicked her cunt as she worked me towards my orgasm. My fingers dig deeper into her hair, pulling on it as I pushed my cock deeper into her mouth even though her hands were working the skin at the base of my cock that she could not seem to take.

"I'm going to fuck that sassy little mouth of yours," I grounded out through gritted teeth as I opened my eyes to watch my cock slip in and out between her blood red lips while her hands worked my remaining length. I watched as her eyes went wide for a moment as I held her head still just as I pushed against the closing of her throat.

"Take a deep breath," I said in a rush of pleasure filled power as her throat slowly opened, letting me as I continued to push deeper. I felt her hands shake as she let go of my cock as I forced it into her mouth until her nose was buried in the small patch of pubs above my dick. I could feel her gagging around my cock, yet I continued to push until I felt her nose against my skin, telling me that I was all the way inside of her.

I reared back, pulling my cock with me allowing her to breath for a second before thrusting back into her throat. The heat and the constriction of her throat around my cock was too much and I knew I would cum hard in fast in her somewhat eager mouth.

The painful pressure of my pending orgasm forced me to buck hard into her mouth even though I was trying to edge it off to keep going inside of her, but it was too much to take. I barely had enough time to hold her head in place just as the first hot white flash of pleasure ripped through me, causing me roar loud and proud as the first jets of cum filled her throat. Leah bucked against me, trying to pull back, but I refused to let her move as I forced her head still while emptying down her throat as she coughed and gagged around me. She broke free as the last wave of pleasure washed over me, causing cum to splatter on her lips and nose as she gasped for air as I sagged in relief against the foot board of the bed I was leaning against.

"You're a fucking prick," she bitched at me while searching around on her knees for something to wipe her face with as I laughed, weak from my own release.

"I couldn't breathe," she whined with a raspy tone that made me smile as she wiped at the tears that had collected on her long lashes. I knew she couldn't and somehow that only added to my excitement of being that deep in her throat.

"If I get your cum on my dress.." she began to complain as she finally used the bed skirt to wipe off her face as continued to stand before, semi erect and incredibly satisfied from the blow job she had just given me.

"You'll have to explain to that needle dick husband of yours what a cockslut you are," I said with a dark chuckle as I stretched lazily before her, not caring that my words would infuriate her because that was what I wanted. Leah was never more beautiful than when she was furious.

"Fuck you," she growled from her knees as she reached up to slap at my stomach hard, causing me to grunt in response. It was the response I wanted. I wanted to fuck her and she knew I could be hard in no time at all to do it. I reached down, dragging her up to standing on her wobbly knees before flipping her around to press her into footboard behind us.

"You want that, don't you baby?" I whispered in her ear as I felt her shudder against me.

"I bet I will find that eager cunt of yours sopping wet for me," I growled as I slipped my hand under her skit, trailing my fingers over her inner thighs as she arched back into my touch, encouraging me to find her pussy to fuck her like she refused to say.

My fingers found her wet and ready. I could not stop myself from slowly fingering her pussy as I laughed in her ear.

"You always get so wet form sucking my cock," I whispered to her as she shook her head no, but the proof was covering my fingers and making wet squelching sounds around us. It was dirty and only added to my already over inflated ego.

"You love my cock," I teased her as I pressed closer pinning her against the wood so that her legs were open to me while allowing her to feel me growing hard for her once more.

"Say it and you can have, baby" I teased her as finger fucked her hard, slowing down only as I felt her start to quiver around my fingers so that her orgasm faltered.

"Fucking asshole," she muttered angrily as she arched back, trying to get off on my fingers that I had buried inside of her, not moving, not allowing her to find the friction she needed to cum.

"Say it and I will fuck you so hard that you will forget all about the pathetic life and useless husband that you have," I taunted while pushing my fingers deeper into her, giving her a taste of how deep I would go before rubbing at her clit with my thumb just to make her cry in frustration.

"Say it!" I growled in her ear, now fully hard and ready to fuck what I considered to be mine.

"Leah? You in there?" I heard a woman call out as she knocked on the door, causing us both to jump with surprise since never once in all the times we had slipped off to fuck and suck had anyone ever found us.

"Oh Jesus," Leah sputtered in a scared tone as she stepped away from me, taking my hand with her as I stumbled, trying to free myself.

"Who the hell is that?" I hissed at her, as I grabbed at her, but Leah dodged my touch while shoving me towards the dark bathroom.

"Shut the fuck up and get in there," she hissed lowly at me with eyes that were wide and scared as the woman on the other side of the door asked if she was ok. I had ever seen Leah scared of anything so this was new and oddly exciting for me.

"Yeah, I'm good, Bella. Just give me a minute," Leah called over her shoulder as she continued pushing me, not caring that my pants were tangled around my feet as my hard dick bobbled between us, greedy for more attention from her.

"Who is that?" I asked her as took my final stumbling steps into the guest bath as she looked back at the door.

"My sister. Now, shut the fuck up," she hissed at me as she glanced back over towards the door as the girl on the other side knocked a little louder to show her impatience.

"You have a sister?" I teased as she shoved me while I fought to pull up my pants until I was able to at least half ass fasten them so I wasn't balls out exposed.

"Is she as big as a whore as what you are?" I asked her in a dark whisper, tweaking her nipple hard while Leah slapped at my hand angrily before she grabbed my wrist hard to still my teasing.

"You stay away from my sister. Do you hear me?" she demanded in a sexy growl that made me smile.

"Leah?" the girl called out with an irritated sigh as Leah and stood nose to nose.

"Give me a sec, Bella," she called out in a strained voice that made me snicker to myself over Leah's need to protect this woman who was clueless as to what her darling sister was doing alone in a spare bedroom.

"Now, get in there and shut the fuck up," Leah growled as she shoved me into the small room before shutting the door hard on my face.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading! For those of you who read my first go round with this fic, yes, I am changing it up a bit. It still will be a lot of porn so if that bothers you please don't read it. I will remind you that the prompt came from the Twific Kinkfest so yeah…**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

I listened to Leah give a sigh of frustration mixed with the shuffling of her walking across the small space to open the bedroom door to greet our eager intruder.

"What's wrong?" Leah snapped at her in irritation that made me laugh to myself. Of course she was irritated she hadn't gotten hers yet and I knew all too well that she got pissy when she didn't cum.

"That's my question for you," the girl growled in anger before the room fell silent. It was a deadly silence as if the girl was waiting for an explanation that I had no doubt Leah would never give.

"Don't look at me like that," I heard Leah say in an exasperated tone as I listened to her move around once more while I tucked my shirt back into my pants. I needed to be able to sneak out of this room and walking with my shirt untucked and fly undone would not do.

"Don't leave me out there with them then," the girl countered back before senseless bickering took over between the sisters as I tried to open the door to see this girl.

I never knew Leah had a sister until that moment so all of this was new to me. I wanted to see the girl to know if Leah had received the superior draw of genes like what I had imagined. I wanted to know this girl and this side of Leah, especially considering it was one she had guarded so close to her heart.

I opened the door a crack to see if the women were still close and could immediately see Leah. It was as if my eyes were drawn to her with her devil red dress and an ample ass that I wanted bite hard. It was hard to see beyond the woman who owned my dick to even look at the woman at her side, but when I did all I saw was dark hair pulled up into a loose bun, narrow shoulders and a mediocre ass at best.

"Who were you in here with, Le?' the girl asked her in a taunting tone as she stood there with her hands on her hips. They were nice, but nothing compared to her sister.

"No one and when we get out there you will shut your fucking mouth, ok?' Leah growled at her as she shoved the girl through the door just as she looked back towards me. I opened the door wider and winked at her, causing her to stumble in her confident step for a second before ushering her sister out of the room.

I waited all of two minutes before ducking out of the bedroom while adjusting my tie. I wasn't scared of getting caught fucking around since I was too valuable to the company for them to fire me. Leah would be gone before I was and I reminded her of that every time she got cocky with her position as trophy for Jacob Black. I don't know what she hated more him or the fact that I was right.

I managed to slip out of the room with a wide smile of satisfaction to rejoin the other guests. I hated these functions. The ass kissing that came with it and the need to outdo others within the company made me sick. I had barely made it across the room when I heard asshole calling out to me to stop.

"Edward!" Jacob called out to me like we were the best of friends and I suppose in a sick way we were since I could not count how many times he had received my sloppy seconds or tasted my cock when he kissed his wife.

"Jacob!" I called back with a wide smile as I turned to greet him. It was all a game. It was all a game that I was winning. He may inherit the company, but the heirs would all be mine if I had anything to do with it.

"Look at you!" he said as he clapped me on the shoulder in a greeting as I masked my cringe of disgust with a smile.

"Happy New Year" I replied as I watched Leah slide up beside him with a wicked grin. I knew my dirty girl was thinking about our time together as she held out her hand for me to take in greeting.

"Mrs. Black you look stunning tonight," I said with a grin that made her blush as Jacob completely ignored us while yammering on over some nonsense like he always did. He never noticed her or how she was blush for me. He never paid attention to how she would slowly twitch beside him, not with nerves, but with want. It was that want that made her eyes dark and her smile seductive as she greeted me. I could look at her and know she was wet for me. I could see it in how she lingered over my touch and that made my dick painfully hard.

"Cullen, I wanted you to meet my sister in law since she will be joining the finance team as of the first of the year," he said as he motioned another person over, but I was too focused on the woman before me, watching her breasts bounce with her shifting against the asshole while remembering how they tasted on my tongue.

"Edward, Isabella Swan," I heard him say as I remained watching Leah who's eyes were now locked with mine in the promise of what we had missed earlier when interrupted.

"Bells, this is Edward Cullen," he said, catching my attention with the use of a nickname. I had never heard him use a nickname for anyone before, not his wife, not anyone and that left me intrigued. I tore my eyes away from Leah to finally look at the sister who was already deemed out of my league by Leah.

Bella Swan was pretty in a normal girl sort of way. She didn't have the mystery or lusty overtones that Leah possessed. She had a nice figure with all the right curves and amazing tits that were almost too large for her small frame. She was shorter than Leah, but not by much and had great legs from what I could see of the short, yet somewhat modest, gray colored dress that she wore with matching heels. She was lovely, but clearly lacking.

"It's a pleasure," I said with my best seductive grin to the girl who watched me with wide hazel eyes that were not dark and stormy like her older sisters. I waited for a blush, a reaction, something that told me that my charm had made is mark, but there was nothing except for the sweet smile from the perpetual girl next door Bella Swan.

"I'm sure it will be," she said with a confident tone as she took hold of my hand for a quick shake before leaving me as unaffected as what she had been before meeting me.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

The days were long and lonely as Leah avoided me at all cost. I understood the game she was playing, but there was no need for games. We were both willing and wanted it, she just liked to make unbearable. It was part of her charm. She wanted me to beg for her and what she would never understand was that I would never do that. Leah Black may be sexy and fantastic in bed, but women like her were a dime a dozen even if she didn't realize it.

What she did have over the other women was the fact that she was fascinating. She was well educated even though she chose to use the lowest common dominator of sex to get what she wanted. She was beautiful, but sometimes there was ugliness that came from the inside of her that marred that beauty to the point of making her repulsive. She was a twisted enigma that made me think and kept me on my toes. I loved it. I loved her abrasive attitude and her willing to fuck where ever and when ever. It was perfect for me and so was she.

"Edward, you ready?" a voice called out to me, breaking my thoughts over a woman who refused to come to me like we both need, yet sent me picture of her bare skin to enticement to find her.

"Yeah, give me a minute," I yelled back as I pressed the bottom my iphone to escape from the picture of Leah's lace covered pussy that she had just sent to me as an invitation to fuck without words. I stood up, adjusted myself, before grabbing my coat and shutting the office door behind me.

"So," Demetri said he watched me lock my door behind me.

"Have you met Ms. Swan?" he asked with a chuckle in his voice that made me turn to look at my oldest and dearest friend. He was trying not to laugh as if he knew something.

"I have and that's why you're here," I said as I motioned for him to follow me as he laughed out loud at me as if what I had said was funny even though it wasn't.

"Tell me about her," I demanded as we entered the elevator. I watched as he shook his head no at me with a smirk that needed to be knocked off his face as we waited on the ride down to the parking area beneath the building.

"What the fuck is there to know?" Demetri said with a laugh just as the doors opened for us.

"She's young, pretty, and you currently are fucking her sister, who also happens to be married to our boss. End of story," he said as he walked towards his car before I cut him off by standing in front of him. He knew what I was asking, what I needed to know.

"Why is she here?" I asked him with a knowing look. He knew that I was jockeying for position to take over the company from Jacob. He knew that I was playing my cards and biding my time. I was doing all the right things to impress Old Man Black while pointing out every flaw his incompetent son had. It was a matter of time before the reigns were handed over to me since everyone knew that William Black thought I walked on fucking water while his own son Jacob was treated like the joke he was.

I waited as Demetri looked at me with a calculating look. He was determining his losses if he helped me. I knew that look well on his face since I had known him since we were six. Every misadventure and amazing mistake I had ever made he was at my side.

"Yeah, um…meet me over at Charlie's and we'll talk," he said with a sigh as I smiled bright over his decision to help me.

"First rounds on me," I grinned as he shook his head at me and my pleased expression.

"Whatever… Just…Give me a moment and I'll be there," he said with a hint of defeat in his voice as he pulled his phone out of his pocket to make a call most likely to his so called girlfriend Heidi. She was nothing but a plaything for him even though she had her heart set on marriage and babies. Some women never understood their place and Heidi was one of them.

"Whatever… I'll see you there," I called over my shoulder as I walked away to leave him to tend to his business while I made the short drive over to Charlie's.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Charlie's was packed with the after work business crowd. There were men in suits and the women who came to prey upon them. It was a meat market of sorts and the type of place that allowed me to blend in as picked off the weak ones from the herd of women willing to do whatever to catch a husband who might have money.

I took a seat in the back corner to watch it all play out before me while waiting on Demetri. He was late as usual since the man could never tell Heidi no. It was during that wait that a blonde beauty approached me.

"You look lonely," she said with a grin that was more of an invitation than a question. I had seen her here before chasing after men, not that I cared since desperate women always were a sure thing.

"I am so it's a good thing that you came when you did," I said with a smile that I knew would work on this woman since it always worked.

"What do you say I buy you a drink?" I asked as she smiled a shy smile that I knew all too well was one of victory as she sat down beside me. It was a short lived victory as Demetri appeared from the shadows of the door way to stand by the booth where the woman and I sat.

"Well, Edward, who do we have here?" he asked in a curious tone that made the woman smile, but I could see the irritation on his face as he looked from me to the beautiful woman who sat before me.

"This is…." I said as I motioned towards the woman, urging her to tell him her name since I had no idea what it would be.

"Kate," she said in a purr that went right through me as I looked at her. Blondes weren't always what I was interested in, but this woman might be the exception.

"Kate_,_" Demetri repeated with a wide flirtatious grin that made the woman smile once more.

"Sweetheart, would you excuse us for a moment since we do have some business to tend to," I said softly to her with a warm smile as she nodded happily, accepting my excuse for her leaving while dollar signs appeared in her eyes.

"Don't take too long… I want to get to know you better," she cooed to me with a smile that held an offer of pleasure as she slipped out of the booth gracefully while making her exit.

"Me too doll, me too," I called out after her as she walked away without a look back in my direction. I watched the sway of her hips and the bounce of her ass as she left me twitching over the idea of fucking her.

"You're sick. You know that, right?" Demetri said, pulling me out of my thoughts of what sounds the woman would make when I was inside of her and back to the conversation I had demanded from him.

"I'm not sick. I'm just an opportunist. She wants to fuck. I want to fuck and am more than willing. Why pass on the opportunity that will satisfy both her needs and mine? How is that sick?" I asked him as he shook his head at me in what had to be complete disbelief before chuckling a little.

"Well, when your dick falls off don't come crying to me," he said with a laugh as he waved the waitress down to order a beer.

"It would be from overuse and no, I won't come crying to you," I replied smugly as he laughed louder at me while shrugging out of his suit jacket.

"Tell me about her," I demanded while taking over the lull in the conversation between us.

"Ok, I will, but first why?" he asked me with a curious tone that took me by surprise since Demetri was not one who questioned my requests he would just typically honor them.

"There has to be a reason and I want to know why," he continued on as I watched him waiting for my response.

"Are you interested in her? Because I've heard she has a boyfriend and I'll be honest when I say I don't think she's your type since as far as I know she's not a raging a whore," Demetri said with a half a laugh. I never was one to deny the fact that I went for the girl who was easy to bed. There was no challenge in them, no guessing. You got what you wanted and for most of the time they understood it was all about sex so you could avoid the mess that relationships often bring to the table.

"I could be interested in her. She's pretty," I lied with a smile that made him laugh as he rolled his eyes at me.

"Yeah, she is pretty," he agreed with a smile before continuing on. " Besides, why bother with her when you have Leah?" he teased me as I looked away. He knew Leah was a sore subject for me since she was the one person I had ever admitted to wanting, and the one person that would be the hardest to get. It was a drunken mistaken told to him one night after Leah stood up once more.

"Are they even sisters?" I asked him, bypassing his lame attempt of avoiding my questions.

"Step sisters," he said as he tossed money down on the table before getting up to leave me behind.

"I gotta go," he mumbled as he looked at his watch. I knew that Heidi was waiting for him.

"Take care of yourself, Edward," he said in a tone that surprised me since it was clearly laced with concern just as the blonde woman appeared from the shadows as if she had been waiting me. He had no reason to worry about me. I had it all and was waiting on more.

"Kate," he mumbled as he stepped around the woman who was fighting to take her seat back with a wicked grin filled with empty promises of what the night would offer.

"Good night, Demetri," I called out to him as he walked away, leaving me to my own devices.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

The office was a buzz of energy. I could feel it as I walked down the corridor towards my office. It made no sense for this much commotion on a Wednesday morning, not that I cared about what was going on here. I was a man on a mission and my mission was to conquer.

As I approached my office area I found my admin waiting for me. Alice Brandon was a weak willed, wisp of a woman with short black hair and eyes that reminded me of an owl since they missed no detail around her. She was quiet and cold. She was professional and cruel. She was perfect for the job since she guarded my office like a damn knight.

"Mr. Cullen," she said in her clipped tone that hinted at her annoyance of my arriving five minutes late, not that I cared. I wasn't there to impress her and she knew it.

"Ms. Brandon," I replied as I strolled by her with a nod as I opened my office door and stepped in before shutting it in her face.

I had barely made it to my desk before my phone vibrated in my pocket excitedly.

_Suite 700 at noon_

Leah. Just thinking of her made me smile as she reached out to me after three weeks of silence. She came to me like she always did, begging for my time and my dick, just like always.

I considered my responses, but in the end I choose to say nothing. I wanted her to guess if I would be there, to wonder if I would come for her before making her cum for me. It was that thought that made me giddy as I began my day.

I waited for my coffee and the Danish that Alice always brought me, but was left waiting as the minutes passed. This wasn't like her. She was always prompt and mildly irritated over the menial task, but never was she late.

After ten minutes I opened my office door to check on the girl only to find her desk empty. It was an odd sight since Alice was always at her post. She was always there with a grim scowl and firm hand to block unwanted visitors, but not now.

I had barely stepped out into the hallway when she appeared, rushing towards her desk with coffee and in hand.

"Sorry, Mr. Cullen," she murmured while handing off the coffee and Danish to me without an apologetic look on her face.

"Mr. Black had me assisting Ms. Swan on getting settled in her office," she said as she made a sweeping motion towards the office directly across from mine that had been empty since old man Jennings had retired a year ago.

"I will be assisting her until an admin is hired," she said with a tight smile that made me roll my eyes in response. I hated to share and Billy Black knew this. He had always said it was my greedy nature that made me one of the best in field since my greed also added to his wealth.

"That's just ridiculous," I muttered as I left her standing there in the middle of the silent hallway, mouth gapping wide like a fish as I stepped back into my office and slammed the door loud in response to this news.

The morning passed slowly as I struggled to keep my emotions in check. I was not known for my dramatic responses, yet I was on the verge of a meltdown as I stormed out of my office and down the hall. How the hell was I suppose to get anything done, deal with buyers, make decisions that I had been entrusted to make only to have my assistant gone, helping some googly eyed girl who shouldn't have been in here to begin with.

As noon approached I ducked out of my office and walked towards the stairwell. I needed out. I needed my fix and Leah was my drug of choice. I slipped behind the partition that separated two cubicles to avoid other office workers when I heard him.

"Do you think I can do it, Bells?"

Jacob Black. I would know his sniveling anywhere. He was worried and he should be since I was a hair's breath away from taking his job away from him as swiftly as what I had his wife.

"I know you can, Jake. You just have to believe in yourself," she said in a confident voice that turned my stomach with her little Polly sunshine attitude. I looked over towards the sound of their voices to find Jacob Black huddled close to the girl. He was dressed in his sloppy looking khakis and scuffed up shoes. He looked the fucking slob he was. I looked towards the girl who was smiling at him in a reassuring manner that turned my stomach and deflated my dick with its sweetness.

Bella Swan was pretty with her dark eyes and dark hair that she pulled back in a bun. She had curves in all the right places and dressed to emphasis them, yet seeing her comfort the moron only made me hate her somehow. I could only see her as weak and weakness had no place in the business world.

"If you believe in me then that's all I need," he said in a soft tone that made me want to laugh. He would need more than that little girl's belief to succeed at anything. I shook my head at his nonsense while noting the girl's wordless response. She seemed uncomfortable by his declaration and why not since it would a little creepy even to me.

"Why is it we broke up again?" I heard him ask her in a deep tone that forced me to swallow back a gag as I realized that he was trying to be seductive.

"I think you remember why we broke up," she snorted in response, but I could feel the iciness in her words and see Jacob flinch in response. It was comical and made me want to stay to watch this small girl that I might have underestimated put douche bag in his place, but I was in hurry since as each minuet passed was one less minute I had to spend inside of Leah. It was with one last glance back and a snort of laughter I left a nervous looking Jacob to go enjoy his wife and her sweet mouth.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

I watched as my hands gripped the soft flesh of her hips. My fingers dug into her skin, causing white indentions from my grasp while Leah moaned in appreciation.

She was slick and hot beneath me, moaning as I took her hard and fast while pressing her on to the unforgiving ancient wooden desk beneath her that shook with the force of my thrust.

"So fucking good," she moaned in a loud muffle of words as she tried to slip her hand between us to rub at her clit, but I refused her.

"You need me touch you while filling your pussy like the greedy whore you are?" I growled as I pushed her hand away only to replace it with mine as she growled in response. I circled her clit, teasing her, never touching her where she needed it as I pushed her harder, and seeking my own release while delaying hers. It was cruel, but that was the punishment she would receive for ignoring me for weeks on end.

I pinned her hard against the desk, crushing her with my weight as I emptied myself inside of her with a low groan of satisfaction as she bucked against me in protest.

"I told you not to cum inside of me," she hissed as I continued to hold her there, pinned between my body and the desk, before stumbling back to fall in the office chair behind me with a breathless laugh. I sat down bare assed and satisfied with my dress pants pooled around my ankles.

"You are a fucking dick," she growled in anger as she moved in shaking legs to reach for the gym bag she had brought along with as a cover. She was supposed to be at the gym, but instead was here, letting me give her a work out instead.

"What?" I asked her with a mocking tone as she grabbed at the towel inside to wipe at herself while I watched.

"You like it when I cum inside of you," I teased as she walked off towards the bare bathroom to clean up the mess we had made together.

"And I told you not today," she called back in a tone that one would use with to correct a child. It was that condescending tone that caused a pricking of anger to twist inside of me as I listened to her bitch.

"Whatever," I mumbled as she ignored me while attempting to wash me off of her skin, but we both knew that wasn't going to happen. I was all over her, inside of her, all around her and she knew it too. She couldn't escape me and I didn't want her to either.

I slowly stood while pulling my pants up. There was no time for more as I was needed back at the office for some meeting that Jacob was calling. I snickered to myself as thought of what pointless drivel he had to share to make him feel better about the idiot position he was given.

"Where are you going?" Leah asked as she walked out of the bathroom, naked and proud with only her heels on. I watched as her tits swayed and her hips curved as she walked towards me with a dark look in her eyes that made smile. She wanted me and it was always good to be wanted, especially by her.

"I told you I had to get back," I replied as I straightened my tie so that I looked no different than how I had when I walked in except this time I was more relaxed. My words cooled the passion in her eyes as the want turned to an ice cold glare of anger.

"Go figure you would fuck and chuck," she mumbled as she turned away from me for a moment only to look back at me with a bored look.

"You loss Cullen," she whispered to me in a sultry tone while looking at me with a hungry look that made my dick twitch in my pants. Leah was good at making someone want her with her wide eyes and sexy smile as she leaned against the desk. She had still not bothering to dress so that I could see her creamy curves, hard nipples and the hint of pink between her legs. She was temptation and currently my newest weakness.

"My loss indeed," I mumbled as she smiled while stepping forward to cup my cock in her hands through my dress pants.

"You promised that you would never leave me unsatisfied," she whispered to me while rubbing at cock, feeling me harden in her hands as I looked at her as if she was boring me instead of making me ache with want.

"We never made any promises to each other," I reminded her as I stood my ground, refusing to give in to her want since I knew if we waited it would be better than just some quick and dirty fucking in the suite she had rented just for these moments during the day.

My words cooled her instantly as I felt her hand freeze over my cock before she jerked it away as if I had burned her. I could not stop the smug grin that spread across my face as Leah's sexy smirk turned to harsh scowl before my eyes.

"Fuck you, Cullen," she hissed, furious and so fucking beautiful as she stepped away from me, only to trip over her discarded clothes on the floor.

"Maybe later, Princess," I called to her with a loud laugh as I turned away from her to walk out of the empty office while screamed at me in response.

"Fuck you, Cullen!"

"We are so done!"

I turned to look at her once more as she waved her arms around screaming at me like the fucking lunatic she was, causing me to laugh at her over the top reaction. With a wink and kiss blown to her while she gave me the finger I left her to go deal with her idiot husband while I laughed on my way back to the office across the street. It didn't matter what she said since she always came back for more and she never failed to please me.

A**N:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

The office board room was relatively empty as I walked in. I was expecting a packed house for whatever lame ass announcement that was about to be made, but instead I was greeted with empty silence.

"Edward," Billy Black called out to me with a wide smile as he stood up to greet me. He was a tall man and proud who for his age of close to sixty still looked in good shape.

"Mr. Black, "I responded with an equally warm smile as I stepped forward to shake his hand before he motioned for me to sit across from him.

"So, how's your mom and dad?" he asked me as I fought of the cringe that always accompanied the mentioning of the penniless man who had actually fathered me instead of the man across from me.

"Mom is fantastic and Dad is… well, dad," I said with a smile as he chucked in response. Billy knew all too well about my father's flights of fancy that took him all over the world trying to help those who were beyond help.

"You father is a good man, Edward," Bill reminded me as I smiled in response. Carlisle Cullen was a good man with too much time on his hands and too little money in his pockets to make a difference anywhere. I nodded my head in agreement even though we both knew it wasn't true.

"Where is Jacob?" I asked as I looked around the empty room that we occupied alone while Billy sighed over the mentioning of his son's name. I wondered how disappointed he was to know that his legacy was an asshole, not that he ever told me he felt that way.

"He'll be in a moment. I just wanted to talk with you alone first," he said as he looked at me with wise dark eyes that held no hint of a smile.

"Edward, you have been nothing but an absolute treasure for this company," he said as I smiled in response to his praise.

"You are a hard worker and a good man," he continued on as I smiled, waiting for what was coming next. It was what I had waited for, dreamed of and had known would be mine since walking through the doors of Black Inc.

"Thank you, sir," I said with a grin as I waited impatiently for him to continue on.

"That's why what I am about to ask you is so important and something I can only trust you to do," he continued on with a serious look on his face as I tried to hide the smug smile I knew I was about to give him.

"I need you to help my son be ready to take over the company. Can you do this for me, Edward?" he asked me as I sat there in stunned silence as I watched what dreams I had vanish before my eyes.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

I sat there nodding my head in agreement while Billy continued on with his compliments as he told me that I was not going to be offered the job of CEO.

"It's because of this that I have brought a family friend and the best damn woman I know into the fold to help whip Jacob back into shape," Billy said with a chuckle as he pushed the button on the intercom.

"Angela, please send Bella in," he called out once the woman responded to his call.

Bella. Bella fucking Swan was the only other member of the crack pot team that Black had assembled to bring his son up to speed to actually run a company that I had dedicated my life to while he fucked around like the idiot he was.

"Billy," Bella said with a wide grin as she walked in and sat down. She looked at me with dark brown eyes that reminded me of Leah's, except instead of the bored contempt, Bella's eyes were warm and friendly.

"You've met Edward Cullen, right?" he asked her as I watched the girl look over me with a critical eye that gave nothing away before nodding in my direction.

"Good," he said with a smile as if somehow us having met made this impossible task easy.

"Here's what I want," he began as I tuned him out as he began his rant over his magical plans to make Jacob competent.

I nodded my head and watched as the girl took notes with a serious expression. This only told me that Bella fucking Swan was nothing but a fucking brown noser.

"Listen, Mr. Black," I began as I fought of the rage inside of me as I thought of every lost night spent here working for him and all the wasted energy I gave him with the hopes of being recognized.

"This is nice offer, but…" I said through gritted teeth, but before I could refuse to help the dick, Bella interrupted me.

"It is a nice offer and we would be honored to help out," she said with a sweet smile towards the old man who just seemed to melt with happiness as she smiled at him.

"Good," he said with a pleased grin as he stood up to leave us alone to work out the fucking miracle that would be needed to make Jacob Black anything other than the damn moron he was.

The room was silent for the space of a heart beat after Billy Black shut the door, leaving Bella and me alone to sort out the mess we were thrust into.

"Listen, I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but it would serve you better to just shut your fucking…" I started to say, but she cut me off.

"I know who you are and I agree this is a waste of time," she said in a clipped tone as she looked at me with hard eyes and a determined look. It was quiet the change from the sweet girly smile that she had given the old man.

"Jacob Black has no business running a lemonade stand, let alone a company that employs a few thousands in three states," she said as she looked at me in an appraising manner that surprised me.

"But pouting and crying over Billy's decision will only make you look like a sore loser asshole; not the contender that you could be," she said in a firm tone with a hard expression that shocked me.

"And you are a contender, aren't you Mr. Cullen?" she asked me with a sly grin that made her look sexy with in a devious manner that surprised me since I would have never had pictured this wholesome girl as anything close to being sexy.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Bella Swan was an enigma. She was all sugar and everything nice when we were in public. She would smile and say the right thing. She would nod sympathetically when Jacob complained about his lack of knowledge when it came the company. She would be that every day next door neighbor girl that made Billy Black smile with her blushes and whispered thank-you's, but the moment the door closed and we were alone to discuss whatever it was that Black wanted us to go over with Jacob that day she was change.

It was a welcomed change to see her as anything but the girl next door, yet it left me feeling sick to watch the transformation.

"Edward, I want you to try to talk to Billy today. Tell him that the board is questioning Jacob's ability to lead," she said as she spoke to me, giving me orders like I was some damn lackey.

"Why don't you tell him," I snarked back at her with a laugh before spinning my chair around to look out over the city street, but instead my eyes reverted to the empty office that I used to meet Leah. It had been two weeks since I had seen her or heard from her and the ache for her was burning in my system.

"Because it will look better if you do it. It will make it look like you are in touch with the board and that they trust you enough to share this opinion of the owner's son," she said as I pulled my thoughts away from the woman I wanted to focus on the woman before me.

I had spent enough time with Bella to look for Leah with in her features and beyond the brown eyes there was nothing. Bella was pale and smaller. She also was clearly more intelligent and had a fire inside of her that Leah didn't even though I was the only one who seemed to see that fire.

"How is that you're related Leah?" I asked her, not giving a damn that I was calling the boss's wife by name even though it implied that I knew her on a personal level.

My question caused Bella to pause whatever search she was doing on the computer and look up at me over her laptop. Her brown eyes were warm and had hints of amber in them as she gave me a half smile as if my question amused her somehow.

"My mother married Leah's father, so I'm not technically related to her," she said with a grin as if she was pleased by this information, not that I blamed her at all.

"Is there anything else you need to know?" she asked me with a smile that made me want to smile in return like an idiot.

"Is that what we are? On a need to know bases?' I asked her, teasing her over her lack of sharing about herself. It was bullshit really since she knew about me. She knew about my father and hippy mother who traveled the globe saving children while ignoring their own. She knew about my academic accomplishments and my rise to power at Black. She knew about my reputation with women and laughed when I attempted to flirt with her.

"Yes, that's exactly what we are," she said with a giggle that was oddly adorable and made me smile.

"So, I don't get to ask you anything about yourself?" I questioned as she looked at me with a smile, a real smile, not the ones she gave to Billy or people in the hall. The smile she graced me with was a smile that reached her eyes and made them sparkle with amusement.

"What do you want to know?" she asked me while leaning back in her office chair as I leaned closer to her across the table. I watched the pleased expression on her face as she waited patiently for whatever nonsense question I would ask. The truth be known I wasn't all that interested in where she went to school or how she met the blacks. I wanted to know why she was doing this. I wanted to know why she was telling Billy one thing and acting upon another. It was mind deceitful and strangely enough awe inspiring since I had never seen a woman behave in this manner that did not involve sex to accomplish what she wanted.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked her as she looked at me, her warm smile faded a bit and became more forced.

"Why are you working so hard to promote me while taking out Jacob?" I asked her, genuinely curious as to her motives since it was clear she had an agenda of some sort, I just didn't understand it yet.

"Ours is not to reason why. Ours is but to do and die," she replied with a weak smile as I stared at her in surprise.

"Tennyson? You're quoting me fucking Tennyson?" I demanded as I watched her real smile return bright and wide.

"You know Tennyson?" she asked me with a grin of satisfaction as I rolled my eyes at her.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I don't see why you need to know what my motives are. Just thank me for the help and move on," she said with a half laugh before turning back to whatever work she had before her.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

The bar was packed with the after work crowd as I made my way towards the back where I knew she would be hiding. I passed the men in suites that drowned their sorrows in bourbon and the women who reeked of desperation, looking for a man.

It was typical of her to choose a meat market like this, even though she demanded that we our meet ups be on the down low. Leah could not stop her need to look at. She wanted to be lust after. She liked men watching her, dreaming of her, and touching themselves over her. It was a sickness that I feed into since the more attention she would get the hotter she would be when I fucked her, but that night I was in no mood to fuck. I was cold inside and what was worse was that I wanted answers.

I by passed the older women who called out me, wanting to be the cougar to my cub like they never spoke a word as I found her in the darkest corner of the bar. She was alone on the dance floor, twisting to the music like a flame in a red silk dress that hugged her curves. She looked wanton and ripe. She had the eyes of every man in place upon her with each sway of her hips and knowing this brought a smile to her red glossy lips.

Our eyes met and her smile deepened into a wicked grin of want as she motioned for me to join her. I wanted to join her. I wanted to push her down the dark hallway and fuck her hard in the men's room while she cried out so all the other could hear her like, but that would have to wait.

I waved her off and sat down in the empty booth in the back while ordering a beer from the perky blonde waitress that smiled too much as she told me what drafts they had on tap.

"I would have thought you would have been more eager to please me," Leah said as she sauntered up to the table, her hips swaying suggestively as the mental image of my hands gripping her soft flesh tight while buried inside of her crossed my mind. I shook my head to clear the image as I reminded myself; answers first, fucking later.

"I've never been about pleasing you, and you know it," I taunted, reminding her that her teasing was not us. We did not start seeking to please each other, only ourselves.

"I would have thought that for a man who hasn't been inside of a woman for three week.." she began to say, reminding me that it had been three weeks of silence from her, not that she knew I was counting the days and minutes until she contacted me once more.

"Who said I haven't been inside a woman in three weeks?" I asked her teasingly while watching that smug grin fall from her beautiful face as her smile faltered before me.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? Did you think you were the only one?" I asked her with a smile that I knew would hurt as much as my words did since I knew she wanted to believe she was the only one, even though I had to live with the fact that I shared her with another.

"Fuck you," she spat at me in anger as she turned away from me, but not before I was able to grab her wrist.

"What? It's ok for you to another, but not me?" I asked her as she looked away from me while I enjoyed the fury that followed her jealousy over nonexistent women. She didn't need to know there were no others except her.

I stood up and pulled her down the dark hallway towards the men's room. I could hear the gasp of breath escape her lungs as I pushed her inside before turning her so that I could see her face. She wore a look of triumph and somehow it made her loveliness fade.

"Tell me what you want," she demanded from me in a sultry whisper that went straight to my cock. I could not stop my own reaction of hardening as she stood with my thigh pressed between her legs as I backed her up against the small counter behind us.

I wanted her. I wanted her bare and screaming my name as I fucked her hard, but first there was business to tend to.

"Tell me about Bella," I said in a raspy tone as I did not even bother to hide my need for her as I gripped her hips, grinding my ever present hard on into her belly while she half moaned in response.

The mentioning of Bella's name made Leah stop her grinding and look at me as if I had slapped her. It was stunning to see the change in her as the heat left the small space between us only to be filled with an icy cold look of indifference.

"Bella?" she asked in a half laugh that was hollow and cold sounding as if I had somehow insulted her.

"You want to know about Bella?" she asked me once more as she struggled to untangle herself from my grasp while I waited for an answer. I needed to know about this woman whom I spent my days with. Bella told me nothing, just told me to trust her and if I did I would be handed the company on a silver platter. I wanted to believe her, yet there was a lingering doubt since why would she do that? Why wouldn't she just go after the title herself? Billy Black loved her, she was primed for it, yet she was handing it over to me.

I looked at Leah and I could see her wheels of her mind racing. I could see the tinge of jealousy as she looked at me with cold eyes, surveying me as if she was trying to determine what my motives were.

"You're interested in her with her sweet smiles and innocent eyes?" she mocked me as I stood there not responding since I didn't care what she thought. I just wanted answers and if by playing upon Leah's jealous would give them to me then that's what I would do.

"Yes," I responded as Leah stumbled away from me, putting space between us now.

"She is so _sweet_," I said slowly with devilish grin that made Leah flinch as I leaned against the counter.

"She'd never give you the time of day," Leah countered back in a hiss of anger as I laughed at her foolishness even though it was true. Bella Swan would never give me the time of day and I had tried. I had tried to woo her with charm only for her to laugh at me.

"She already has," I taunted, lying to her, as she looked at me with wide eyes of shocked fury before turning to leave her alone since this would only make our next time of coming together even better.

A**N:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Saturday night and most people were out having dinner or maybe going to a movie, but not me. I was home alone ordering take out and waiting for the UFC fight that I had bought on pay per view to come on. There were down sides to giving up a social life with the hopes of taking over a company and the lack of a social life was one of them.

I grabbed my phone to call for pizza when it buzzed in my hand, alerting me to another text message. I didn't have to look at it to know who it was from.

Leah.

_Suite 700. NOW._

It was the same message I had received and ignored for the last three days. I knew the longer I waited the angrier she would be and the angrier she would be the hotter the sex would be. I was counting on hair pulling and scratches. I was planning on fucking her until I was sore and then some. It was what was pulling me through this length of sexual draught I was experiencing over asking about Bella.

I was still smiling, thinking of Leah spread eagle on my bed, tearing at my sheets in pleasure, as someone knocked on the door. My first thoughts ran to Leah since no one ever came to visit me.

"So, you had enough yet?" I asked her with a laugh as I opened the door with a mocking giggle as I greet her, knowing damn well who it was and enjoying the fact that she was here to not only eat crow, but me as well. I looked at her expecting to see fury and it was there, but that furious expression was on the wrong girl.

"I don't know, Edward. I'm not sure at all. I just know that it is taking everything I have at this moment not to kill you before allowing you to explain why it is that I was asked if I was fucking you over a family dinner," Bella asked me through gritted teeth as she stood in my door way. She was dressed in a black cocktail dress and heels. Her hair was swept up in a loose bun and her makeup was darker, making her look far too pretty for her to be that mad.

"Bella?" I questioned as I looked at her, unsure if she was truly standing in my door way or if I was imagining her until she shoved me out of the way to enter my home without another word spoken.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" she asked me in a hard tone as she sat down upon my couch with more grace than what I had expected. I followed her into my front room, somewhat dazed and confused as to her being here.

"How did you know my address?" I asked her, avoiding her question to ask her one of my own.

"I had you followed," she quipped back immediately, causing me to gasp and gawk at her in shock before she rolled her eyes once more.

"You're in the white pages, Edward. I just googled you and there was your address. Now answer my question," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand as she growing bored with me.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked her with a half grin, enjoying her anger for another moment as she looked at me with a cold expression. There was something about an angry woman that made my heart race and my dick hard. Maybe it was the rush of emotion since it was so rare to find that passion anywhere else.

"I'm not here for a social call," she said in a tight voice as she eyed me with a harsh glare that made me want to laugh. We sat in icy silence together for a moment before I finally gave in to her request.

"I never really came out and said that we were having sex," I said with a smile as she crossed her legs, waiting for more information, but there was none to tell her since that was the truth.

"Ok," she said in a drawn out manner as if she was mocking me.

"Well, why don't you tell me how you and I fucking came up in conversation? Since, I'll be honest here, Edward, I talk to many people all day long and never once does that ever come up in conversation for me," she mocked as I laughed her and her overly dramatic response.

"Leah asked me, but I never said that we were. That was just her wild imagination," I lied with a smile on my face as she watched me closely. She could look at all she liked, but she would find no signs of deception. I was a master liar.

"How is that this came up in conversation?" she asked me again as I sputtered for a split second over question.

"I mean, that seems like an odd conversation to have with our supervisor's wife," she continued on as she cocked an eyebrow at me in a condescending manner that made my blood boil with anger and my stomach twist with nerves.

"I was asking her about you and she just assumed that we were," I said as I smiled what I hoped was not a nervous grin.

"Asking about me?" she fired back with a dark look.

"Yes, you never tell me anything about you and I wanted I know," I told her simply as she looked at me with a questioning look.

"And there is nothing more to it than that?" she asked me with a questioning look, giving me one more chance to tell her the truth. It was a chance I would squander since there was no way in hell I would tell her about Leah and me. She would be pissed; I could see it in the cold expression she gave me while waiting for what she assumed was the truth.

"Nothing more," I assured her with a bright, hollow smile.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

I chose to ignore Bella as she sat upon my couch stewing while furiously typing away at a flurry of text messages that she was receiving. She was interesting to watch since I had no idea what she was thinking beyond the fact that she was mad over people assuming that we were intimate together.

I left her to answer the door to pay for the pizza I had ordered only to toss it on the empty coffee table in front of her, causing her jump with surprise.

"You are welcome to stay and have some pizza with me, but I'm turning on the fights now, ok?" I said to her as I motioned towards the pizza box in front of her before turning away once more.

"Do you want a beer?" I yelled out to her as I opened the fridge to pull out a bottle of a beer from a microbrewery that I had visited in Milwaukee. Her response of a distracted yes made me smile since it was a slight improvement from her icy silence.

The sound of the announcers and talk of the MMA fighters filled the space between us as I opened the box of pizza to grab a slice while she sipped on the bottle of beer.

"Help yourself," I mumbled with a mouth full of pizza as I motioned towards the paper plates and napkins before her.

"I think I can make this work," she mumbled almost to herself as she read whatever text had come into phone once more.

"It's not the end of the world, you know," I said as I looked away from the TV to glance at her. Bella had kicked off her heels and was curled up on my couch as if she belonged there with a bottle of beer in one hand and her phone in the other.

"I mean, there are worse things to be than mine," I said in an off handed way before taking another bite of pizza, causing her to stop and look at me for a moment before laughing at me as if I had lost my fucking mind.

"Sure, I guess not, but I was hoping to obtain a little more credibility than being known as yours," she said with a laugh as I turned to look at her with surprise. Her words were hurtful and that shocked me.

"Come on, Edward. Everyone knows you have a reputation and no girl wants to be with the guy that could be on the public service announcement poster for venereal disease," she said with a laugh as I looked away from her. I wanted to feel nothing over what she had, yet I could not stop the tinge of embarrassment that burned through me.

"I have never had a venereal disease," I muttered as she laughed at me.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" she asked me, calling me out, reminding me that she knew all too well that I was known to avoid relationships.

"No, but-"I began only to be interrupted by her and her no nonsense response.

"Not buts then. Just own up to the reputation you have created for yourself," she said firmly as she leaned forward to grab a slice of pizza from the box before her, making her visit a social call instead of a death mission like it stated out to be.

"Ok, fine, but have you thought about how this might help my case? I mean, if I'm known to be dating you, while it takes away from your credibility which I still think is utter bullshit, but whatever," I said as I watched her roll her eyes before giggling a little over me being obviously insulted by her comments.

" It still only adds to mine to be dating you, right?" I replied and then watched a smile creep across her face because of my words.

"You're right," she said with an excited grin that made me smile since she looked like the cat that caught the canary with that wicked little grin of hers.

"That was the biggest knock against you, you know? The fact that your personal life was a bit shady, but if you have a girlfriend, a _respectable_ girlfriend, then it only makes you more of a contender," she finished with a pleased tone that made me laugh at her and her crazy drive to push me into leadership of Black Inc, as well as the dig towards Leah. Everyone knew Leah was far from respectable and I knew that fact most of all.

"We can make this work, Edward," she said happily to me before taking a bite of pizza just as the first match began.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Bella Swan was the master of spin. The more she tried to down play the rumors of our being together the more they spun out of control. It was by Monday afternoon that I heard all about our so called romance had started under the harsh glare of fluorescent lights.

"Good afternoon, Bella," I called to her from across the hallway as I passed her by while she stood there, cornered by Jacob Black. Her dark eyes met mine and I could see her patience being tested as she greeted me with a frazzled smile, but I wasn't sure if the irritation came from me or Jacob.

"Edward," she said as she looked at me with a shy smile that made me laugh as Jacob scowled in response.

"I need your help and if you are only focused on him then I can't see how much help you'll be," I heard him bitch to her over the rumors of our being together. I could have stopped and helped her, but I didn't instead I just walked by them and into my own office, leaving Bella on her own with the moron. She had a plan that she refused to share with me so she could deal with the whiney bastard. After all, I had my own problems and they all were named Leah.

Leah who had always been one to be stand-offish when it came to being together was now making demands. She wanted time. She wanted me and it was wonderful to be the one in control of our twisted relationship for change.

_Suite 700. 5 o'clock._

This was message she sent me in the morning. It was simple and to the point. It made my dick hard and my mind wander as I thought of how good it was going to be with her as she pleaded for me since I knew without a doubt that I would make her beg for my cock. It was this message that made me smile as I counted off the passing minutes until it was five.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Five o'clock and I was trapped in the conference room with Billy. The man liked to hear himself talk and normally I was tolerant of his self absorbed behavior, but not tonight. Tonight I had plans of taking my frustrations out on a woman, but not before making her beg for it and me.

"You know, Edward," Billy began to speak; pulling me back into listening to whatever nonsense he was now spewing by saying my name.

"You're a lucky man," he said with a grin that was tinged with regret. It was that expression that made me interested in him once more.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I glanced towards my phone where it rested upon the table. It was buzzing like an angry bee. Leah was mad, most likely furious, and that was a good thing since she was always at her wildest when she was pissed off. It was that rage that led to the first time of fucking her on her husband's desk. That night with her would always be in my top ten of sex experiences since she was out of her mind crazed as we fucked.

"Bella Swan is an amazing woman," he said as I looked at him, waiting for him to expand since he had said this before, but to me it made no sense. Yes, Bella was great. She was cute and too damn smart for her own good. She was unassuming with her sweetness, yet could control a situation like a criminal master mind. She demanded loyalty from those around her and shockingly enough people gave it to her, myself included.

"How do you know her?" I asked him, letting my curiosity get the best of me since no matter how I looked at the situation I could not see how she was tied to the Black family beyond Leah. There were rumors of Bella and Jacob dating, but it seemed unlikely with how Bella reacted to him near her.

"Jacob was going through a rough spell," Bill explained with a sigh as I tried not to shake my head since it was a common fact that Jacob's entire life was a rough spell. He was known for hard partying and brushes with the law that left Billy cleaning up after him.

"He met Bella and just fell for her, but you know how that goes," he said with a teasing grin as I smiled in response. I did in a way. Bella had a knack of just drawing you in whether you wanted to be close to her or not. She was a puzzle that begged to be solved and the more time I spent with her the more I wanted to solve it.

"So, Bella was a partier?" I asked him in a shocked tone since I could not imagine her being anything other than the cool and collected woman that I had come to know. Billy looked at me with confusion as he shook his head no.

"How did they meet?" I asked him as he fell silent. I could see he was thinking over how to word his answer since I knew that pained expression all too well since it was the same one that he wore whenever he was asked about Jacob being the right man to direct the future of Black Incorporated.

"Were they a couple?" I asked him, trying to solve at least one rumor that I had heard about them.

"No, they were never a couple, not that Jacob didn't try though," he answered quickly with a laugh as I waited for some revelation about the girl who was pretending to be my girlfriend. He knew I was waiting for more and it was a tired sigh that he began to speak again.

"Bella was a life saver for him and without her I'm not sure where my son would be at," he said with a smile as I nodded in agreement, even though I had no idea what I was agreeing to.

"She changed his life, Edward, and for that I will always be thankful," he finished with a small smile before clapping me on the back in a friendly manner just like he always did before leaving me alone in the conference room.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

I escaped from the conference room just as Billy was distracted by a phone call. It was almost six and now was in no mood to deal with Leah, not that I was in much of a mood beforehand. I just wanted to get off and I could do that without her or her bitching.

I grabbed my jacket and left the empty office with only a sideways glance towards Bella's office door. It was closed and the lights were off inside, but I knew she would be gone. She was in a rush to leave when Billy grabbed me and dragged me aside to talk. I had watched her as she walked out without a look back at me and wondered where she was off to in such a rush.

I walked out the glass doors of the office building and on to the street. It was a short walk over to Charlie's, yet in the freezing cold of a dark January night it felt like miles. I had barely made it inside of the bar when my phone began to ring once more. I could feel the angry buzzing in my pocket, reminding me once more of my failed date with Leah. She was still waiting an hour later for me.

I walked through the crowd, ignoring the woman named Kate who was trying to catch my eye, as I approached the back of the bar which was always the safest place to hide. I had barely settled into the empty booth when I noticed her.

Her long dark hair hung in waves around her shoulders, moving as she spoke with a wide smile, talking animatedly to the lucky bastard at her side. She wore a dress of deep purple that clung to her curves in the nicest of manners, yet was tasteful as it left covered just enough to make you want to see more. She was sexy and vivacious. She was everything she never was around me and I was mesmerized by her beauty that she had kept hidden under office appropriate clothes mixed with her bland smile. I watched with morbid curiosity and a simmering heat that was building within as I admitted to myself that there was so much more to Bella Swan than what had met the eye.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

I watched her as if I had never seen her before as Bella tossed her head back in laughter over whatever lame ass joke the guy told her. The truth be known, I had never seen her laugh before and it was almost comical in way since the girl laughed with her entire body. She shook and swayed. Her eyes were bright and her hands gripped the man's arm in a playful manner telling him that she was interested.

"Look at that," I heard Demetri say with a laugh as he slipped into the booth across from me. I looked in his direction to find Heidi tucked into his side as they joined me in watching Bella with the man.

"You're losing your touch, Edward," Heidi mocked as they both laughed at me over the fact that my supposed girl was flirting with another man.

"You know I don't care if she flirts with another guy," I said as I down played Bella's behavior that came across as odd to a man who thought we were together.

"Sure, whatever you need to tell yourself, Cullen," Heidi mocked while Demetri laughed at me like I was some cuckhold schmuck. The problem was that I wasn't.

"Fine," I mumbled as I stood up to approach Bella, who was half hanging on the unknown man by now. I slipped my arms around her middle pulling her back against me, breathing in the fruity scent of perfume that she always wore, as I leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing?" I asked her in a soft whisper as I felt her entire body stiffen against mine, causing me to smile before I pressed a soft kiss against her ear.

"Edward?" Bella gasped in a strangled sound before mumbling an excuse to the man who watched me hold the girl he was counting on as a sure thing.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry I was late," I said with a grin as she twisted in my arms to look at me since I refused to let her go. Her eyes were wide with surprise for a second before narrowing in anger.

"I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend. And you are?" I asked the blonde man with a smart ass grin as he looked me over with a hard look.

"Edward, would you please give me a moment?" Bella asked in a clipped tone as she pulled herself out of my arms to face the man once more.

"You take all the time you need, baby, since after this you and I are going to talk," I cooed to her lovingly with a smart ass grin while watching her cheeks go red in what could only be anger, but I didn't care. I had questions concerning the office take over she was planning with me and Bella Swan was going to answer every single one of them.

A**N:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

We had barely made it out of the bar before Bella turned and slugged me in the gut with a sucker punch that left me reeling beside her.

"You have no right, Edward," she hissed at me as I remained doubled over, breathing deep to avoid puking on her over priced heels.

"I am not your girlfriend," she growled as I gave out a breathless laugh while trying to stand up right again t face her. Bella Swan glared at me with the fury of someone twice her size. It was comical and yet terrifying since the girl knew how to hit with more force than what I was expecting.

"I know, but when we are around people from the office…" I huffed as I watched the snotty anger drain from her face only to be replaced with surprise.

"What people from work?" she demanded as she looked at me with hard eyes of disbelief.

"Demetri from accounting and I think I saw a few girls from sales," I said with a smirk as I finally had something to lord over her since she was always calling me out on some bullshit behavior.

"You need to be more careful, Ms. Swan," I mocked as she rolled her eyes at me while chewing on her thumb nail nervously.

"Shut up," she mumbled around her thumb as she looked at me with a worried look that made no sense. She had nothing to be worried about. Demetri would only mock me, not her, since he knew everything between Bella and I was bull shit. The girls in sales hated me so thinking that my so called girl cheated on me would only make their day. This was nothing, but my chance to tease her and it was an opportunity I was not about to pass up.

"I didn't know," she said as she looked at me with wide eyes of concern that made me want to laugh at her.

"Come on, everyone knows Charlie's is meat market so you had to know what was going on. I mean the only reason anyone goes there is to get laid…" I began with a laugh as it dawned on me what I had interrupted.

"Holy shit! You were trying to get laid!" I practically screamed in laughter before she started to swat at me once more, except this time her blows were softer and not as deadly.

"You will mind you fucking business," she hissed at me in anger as I continued to howl in laughter as she continued to hit my arms and shoulders while I dodged enough to avoid being smacked in the face. I struggled against her while laughing for another moment before finally capturing her hands with mine. It was the only advantage I had over Bella since she held all the cards in everything else concerning our unconventional relationship. I twisted, pulling her hands above her head while pinning her against the brick building beside us while she continued to hiss at me in anger. I had her pressed against the cold bricks, pinning her between them and my body, while laughing at her as she struggled against me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," I tsk'd her in a mocking way as she continued to struggle against me, but it was pointless.

"I'm not letting you go until I know that you are done with your attempt at senseless violence," I said with a laugh as she slowly calmed down, but her eyes held all that wonderful fury, making them appear pitch black with emotion.

"Fine," she grunted in anger as she went slack against me.

"Good. Now let's talk, sweetheart, since you owe me an explanation" I teased as I continued to hold her against the wall, enjoying the little power I had over the woman who seemed to wield all the power between us.

A**N:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

After letting Bella go, but not before I made her promise to talk, I found myself bickering with her over where we would talk until we ended up at my place. It was closer and offered us some privacy that restaurants would not. It was after we ordered take out and were settled on the couch waiting that Bella turned to look at me with a calculating look that I was slowly finding to be endearing about her.

"You always have a plan, huh?" I asked her, taking her by surprise as she looked at as if I was an experiment she was conducting. Hell, for all that knew I was an experiment to her.

"Well, not always," she said with a smile that caught me off guard for a second since her face flushed red as if she as embarrassed.

"But you do this time, right?" I asked, urging her to agree since we both knew she did. I knew there was a method to her madness; I just didn't know what it was.

"Edward, I told you…" she began with a tired sigh, as if she was bored with my question already.

"Yes, I know what you told me, but damn it, I want to know. I think I have the right to know what the hell is going on here," I demanded from her as she looked at me with a bored look, telling me that my fervent pleading meant nothing to her.

"Fine, keep your damn secrets, but don't expect any more help from me," I said as I stood up, leaving her on the couch alone as I went to the kitchen to get another beer while we waited. I could hear her movement in the other room as I opened the bottle to take a drink before going back to face her once more. I half expected her to gone when I walked back in, yet there she sat as if she was waiting for me.

"What do you need to know?" she asked me in a weary tone as if she was already regretting her decision to share anything with me. Her regret made me smile since it was a sign that I was winning, but what exactly I was winning with this girl I had no idea.

"Well, for starters, why? " I asked her and watched her roll her eyes while waving her hand in an impatient move.

"Next question," she said in a huff as I sat down across from her with a sigh.

"Ok, fine," I mumble before taking another drink while thinking and the only burning question that came to mind outside of why she was so hell bent on making me CEO instead of Jacob was her relationship to him.

"Did you fuck Jacob Black?" I asked her bluntly and then smiled as she spit beer on the coffee table in-between us as if the thought of it made her sick.

"Never," she practically growled at me as she met my gaze with a disgusted one.

"The rumor is you and he dated," I continued on as she wiped at the beer spittle on her chin.

"That's a lie. I would never have dated him. Never," she said in a firm tone that was full of repulsion.

"So you never dated him?' I questioned once more just to watch her fight of retching over the mention of her and him together with an amused smile. The silence between us hung in the air, making it thick and hard to breathe as we stared at each other, sizing the other one up before speaking again.

"None of this makes sense, Bella. You know that, right?" I asked her as she sat stoically before me.

"Why are you doing this? Why me?" I asked her as she shook her head at me with an apathetic look upon her pretty face.

"That's two questions, Edward," she mocked softly as I waited for a better response from her than that.

"Why not you? Have you not worked hard for the chance? Have you not done all that you could and more than what Jacob could ever to make the company a success?" she asked me, appealing to vanity towards my work accomplishments and it worked somewhat. I agreed with her. I had done all I could. I had worked harder than Jacob, but he was Billy's son so he was favored for the position.

"Can't you just view this as a gift from me to you?" she asked me in a pleading tone for me to just drop it, but that wasn't me. I wanted to know why. The not knowing why was driving me insane.

"I can't. I have nothing to give in return," I replied simply, telling her the most basic reason why I had problems with this. It was too good of an offer and in the end I had nothing to offer this girl in return. There was nothing I could do for her since she refused to allow me to help.

"Why do you have to give me something in return? I'm not asking for anything so there's no need," she explained with a relieved expression. It was as if she was expecting something more than my lame confession of not bringing anything to our twisted relationship.

"What if I wanted to?" I asked her as she eyed me for a moment with a warm look before mumbling how I was more trouble than what I was worth. Her cold sentiment made me laugh since I knew her personality just enough to know that somewhere beneath her icy exterior that my need to want to give her something in return touched her. I could see it in the pink of her cheeks and how she looked away from me in what could have been embarrassment.

"Fine," she mumbled with a wave of her hands as she looked away from me with an uncomfortable look that made me grin like an idiot since I knew I was getting to her finally.

"I'm sure we can work something out," she said with a sigh as she raked her fingers through her long hair before blowing out a huff of air in pure frustration while scowling at me with dark eyes.

A**N:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

We ate Chinese and drank beer in relative silence. I turned on the TV to some cooking show just to give tom back ground noise since I could not handle the emptiness around me and her.

One beer turned into four as we both lounged on our respected ends of the couch, close yet not touching, with a mound of pillows between us. I had watched as Bella kicked off her heels and stretched out. She looked soft and comfortable as she watched Chopped as if nothing was odd about her being there with me. The funny part was that there was nothing odd about it. I normally did not have guests and I could not think of the last time I had a woman over for anything but a quick fuck so being so content in this weird woman's presence was surprising.

I watched her as she watched the TV, completely ignoring me like usual, but that was fine since while she pretended I wasn't there I was trying to come up with something, anything that I could offer in exchange for her help. I was watching the curve of her lips as they wrapped around her bottle of beer when it dawned on me.

"You're not used to picking up men, are you?" I asked her bluntly, not caring that it was a question even though she had told me that she was done answering questions for the night. Bella turned her head to look at me with scowl as I laughed her once more.

"I'm not making fun of you, I'm just pointing out something," I said trying to take the asshole sting out of my words, but it was pointless.

"Shut up, Edward. Not all of us can be raging whores like you," Bella snorted in response, causing me to laugh since the beer was making her giggly.

"I'm not a raging a whore, I just know what I want and am not afraid to admit it," I said as I turned slightly so we were face to face.

"I think it's better to be honest about your intentions then lying to some woman about what you want," I said as I watched her laugh over my words.

"Oh yes, that's very noble of you," she mocked with a giggle that made me laugh as well.

"Anyway, what I was saying was that you need help with your game, girl," I teased as she roared with laughter as if what I was suggestion was the funniest fucking thing ever.

"Help with my game?" she questioned with a breathless laugh as she closed her eyes and shook her head at me.

"I have no game," she said with a sad laugh before sighing. It was a sad sigh that caught in my chest and made me ache just from the sound of it.

"Well, I can help you with that," I said brightly, earning a laugh that eased the ache inside of me.

"Edward Cullen, professional manwhore and my wing man" Bella said with a teasing grin that made me smile at her. She looked so young. It was as if the alcohol used whatever weight was holding her down inside and with that weight gone she was this bright, beautiful woman who glowed when she smiled.

"I don't know if we should print up any business cards just yet, but yeah, I can help you," I agreed as she laughed at me. It was nice to hear to her laugh like that even if it was at my expense.

"For starters, look at my hands," I said as I held out my hands before her while she laughed even harder.

"If this is one of your little penis jokes then I will pass," she said with a snort that took me by surprise for a moment before grabbed the pillow beside me to swat her with it in protest.

"I like where your mind is going there dirty girl, but no this is not a penis joke," I protested in mock indignation while she laughed at me.

"For starters, there is nothing small about my penis and I would never joke about it," I mocked sternly as she laughed at me loudly.

"Oh right, right. Serious business. I forgot," she snorted at me while I hit her with the pillow once more.

"That's right, now try to pull your mind out of the gutter for a moment here, Bella, as I give you your first lesson in bar hook ups," I said as she tried to pull herself together. I waited until there was no more laughter, only her bright smile greeting me, waiting for me to continue.

"Look at my left hand. My ring finger on my left hand," I clarified as she nodded before looking over my hand to see what the hell I was speaking of.

"There's no indention, no tan line, right?" I asked her as she looked at my hand closer as if she was trying to prove me wrong.

"The guy you had chosen to be your willing victim, he had both," I explained as she looked from my hand to my eyes with surprise.

"Chances are he was married and had pulled off his ring before going inside the bar," I said as she looked at me with wide eyes that were warm and open from the beer we had drank.

"You need to watch for that unless you you're fine with being someone's side dish. I don't know you very well, but I'm pretty sure that you don't want that mess," I said with a nod before taking a drink of my beer while she watched me with an uncertain expression on her face.

There was a stillness between us as Bella looked at me with that unreadable expression before she finally broke that silence by clearing her throat to speak.

"She only wants what she can't have. Stop being so available to her and she'll be more interested," she said in a firm voice that was confident while I took my turn to stare at her in shock over her words of advice to me over a situation that she was supposed to know nothing about.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

I listened to Bella snore softly as she slept on my couch. She had fallen asleep during the lame horror movie that I insisted that we watch even though she had told me how much she hated horror flicks. She whined about it until finally drifting off to sleep as she hid her face behind a pillow while curled up in my blanket.

I could not stop staring at her as she slept. Bella Swan was a puzzle to me and the more I discovered about her the more I wanted to know. Her words concerning Leah had shocked me since I had been so careful not to get caught by anyone, yet she knew. I had told her I had no idea what she was speaking of, but she just laughed at me as if I was a dumbass and I never corrected her since I was.

_Come to me. I'm lonely._

It was as if Leah contacted me right on cue. For one paranoid moment I wondered if she had anything to do with this weird conspiracy that Bella was brewing, but quickly put it aside since Leah wasn't like that. She didn't have the poker face that Bella had. She couldn't pull off sweet and unassuming like Bella. It was a gift with Bella and one that I had no doubt that she used frequently.

I responded her to after a moment of watching Bella breathe. Her quiet whispers in her sleep mixed with her soft snore were comforting and I felt no need to go out into the iciness of a January night to be with Leah for thirty minutes in the back of my car. There would be other times and other opportunities to be with her, but that night I just wanted the peace that I had found. I typed out my response quickly and then turned off my phone before shutting off the TV to go to bed, but not before making sure Bella was tucked in safe against the cushions of my couch with the blanket wrapped around her to keep her warm.

_Sorry I can't. Bella's here._

A**N:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

I awoke in the morning to an empty apartment and a neatly folded blanket where Bella had been. She left me note thanking me for my hospitality and nothing more. It left me shaking my head as I showered and dressed for a lazy Saturday.

There wasn't much to do and because of I was bored. In the past I would have waited for a phone call from Leah, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear from her after my talk with Bella.

_"Don't tell anyone about this, Edward," she said in a serious voice that surprised me._

_ "Not a soul. No one can know what we are trying to do here," she said then held out her hand to me with her pinky extended as if she was wanting me to do a pinky swear with her._

_ "Are we five now?" I teased as I looked at her hand extended and waiting for my promise._

_ "Promise me, Edward," she said ignoring my teasing with her hand held straight out, waiting for me._

_ "I promise," I said with a tired sigh, caving in to do whatever the crazy girl at my side wanted to make her happy. I clasped her pinky with mine and shook it while she grinned at me, too pleased that I had agreed._

I was still lost in my thoughts of Bella when my phone rang loud and shrill. The shocking sound cutting through the silence around and me caused me to jump in surprise.

"Hello?" I mumbled into the phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Well, well, well," I heard the low rasp of Leah's voice fill the space between us.

"I was worried about you, Edward," she said in a soft, yet deadly tone that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up while causing my dick to harden in excitement. I loved Leah like this, so wild, so furious, so fucking mine that it hurt to be with her.

"You never miss the chance to be with me, yet you have stood me up three different times," she said in a whisper of a voice that held a firm control to it that made me smile as I thought about her red nails scratching down my back and the pleasure/pain that would bring.

"I've been busy. You know what it's like to be busy," I responded in a bored tone that I knew would be like adding fuel to the fire simmering inside of this woman.

"I do, yet I expect you to be there when I call you," she said firmly as if she was reminding me of an unspoken rule between us.

"And I never promised you that," I said and then listened to her sputter with anger before launching into a screaming tirade that made me laugh at her outrage.

"Good-bye, Leah," I said with a laugh, ending my call with her as she continued to scream at me in anger as I pressed the button to end the call.

I sat with my phone in hand for a moment before typing out a message even though I wasn't sure if it was the wisest thing to do given the circumstances of our relationship. I pressed send before I had any time to reconsider what I was doing, knowing that there was a good chance she would say no to me anyway.

_You want to go out?_

AN:

Thanks for reading!

Xoxo

Mamasutra


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

I watched as she ran through the wet snow that was falling to reach my car. She was bundled up against the bitter cold with a heavy winter coat with matching hat and mittens. She more like a little girl than a woman as she came bounding to my car, making me regret ever contacting her since the closer she got the more I realized I had no plans for the evening that I had asked her to spend with me.

I watched as Bella got in the call and then shivered hard against the contrast of warmth that was blasting out the vents compared to the ice in the air outside. She looked over at me with a curious look in her hazel eyes that made me want to laugh at her since I could see how skeptical she was over us hanging out together and she had good reason to be nervous.

"So, what's this about?" she asked me as she turned to look at me with a half smile that hid her poker face from me.

"I don't know," I replied simply since I truly did not know. I had no idea what I was doing. I knew I didn't want to be at home alone and she was the only other person I thought of contacting.

My confession left the car silent for a that space of a heart beat before Bella shrugged over my words as if they nothing.

"Well, I'm dying to see that new political thriller that's out at the Rave theaters," she suggested with a slight smile, as if she was somehow ok with this odd get together that I had instigated with my text to her.

"Ok," I nodded stiffly before driving off towards the movie theater, pretending that it was every Saturday night that I spent at the movies with Bella Swan.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading! **

**XOXO**

**Mamasutra**


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

We walked out together into the pitch black of the January night. She was silent like she had been throughout the movie, only making a comment here or there as I asked her what she thought.

We made it to the car and quickly got in, laughing about how auto start was a god send in winter months. It was a shallow conversation, but one that was comforting since it was one we had before. We were good at talking about nothing together.

"So what is this about, Edward?" she asked me as I drove towards her house. Her question took me by surprise, causing me to look over at her while driving.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, suddenly feeling stupid for ever contacting her.

"I mean, what is this about? The text message, the movie, this…" she said slowly as if she was talking to a child.

"I just … I just…" I trailed off since I really didn't have answer. I wanted to go out, yet there was no one for me to call. I didn't have a lot of friends beyond Demetri and calling him did not cross my mind.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you called. I wanted to see the movie and I don't really have any work friends beyond you…" she said as she went on to explain herself, but I only half listened.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out, as friends, you know? I don't have many friends either and well…" I stammered on like the idiot that I felt like as I looked over at the girl who was watching me like a hawk with her sharp hazel eyes.

"Friends?" she questioned me with a disbelieving tone and a quirked eyebrow as if she was calling me out on some other darker motive that would end with her in my bed.

"Believe it or not I do know how to be friends with a women without fucking her," I rallied back as I felt the burn of her insult on my skin.

"Really?" she questioned with a laugh that made my face burn in response.

"Who?" she asked in a mocking tone while I laugh at her. She had no idea that I had no female friends or that the only females I had ever interacted with resulted in sex

"Alice Brandon," I countered back haughtily while she cackled over my choice of females.

"Alice Brandon? Your assistant?" she questioned with a laugh as I found myself biting back at growl of anger.

"Yes, Alice," I confirmed with a hard nod as she giggled at me.

"When's her birthday?" she asked me with an evil smile that made me want to smile at her in return, yet I fought it.

"Next month," I replied with confidence even though I had no fucking idea when her birthday was.

"Some friend you are, Edward, since its next week," she mocked with a laugh as I griped the steering wheel tighter in anger.

"Well, whatever," I muttered as she laughed at me.

"You can't say I ever tried to lure her into bed though," I countered with a smile, trying to disprove at least one of her accusations concerning my behavior with women.

"I would hope not since I'm pretty sure her girlfriend, Rosalie, could kick your ass," she snorted at me as I rolled my eyes in response. I had no idea that Alice had a girlfriend, not that I cared.

"I could totally take her," I muttered, defending my manhood while causing Bella to howl in laughter at me.

"Keep telling yourself that," she giggled just as I turned to drive down the street she lived on.

"I'm just saying, Edward, this doesn't make sense," she said with a soft giggle as her laughter died down once more. I could feel her eyes on me as I pulled into her driveway to drop her back at home.

"Well, after all the things that I have had to endure that do not make any form of sense concerning you, I would say this is pretty minor," I countered back to her with a smart ass grin that made her sigh in a frustrated manner before opening the car door to leave me behind for the night. It was only then that it dawned on me that she knew too much. She knew about Alice and I had spent years working with Alice without this knowledge. It wasn't because I was cold and ignoring her, it was because Alice was an intensely private woman who never displayed personal pictures or anything that really showed who she was at her desk. The more I thought of this information the more off it seemed.

"Wait!" I called out to Bella just as she shut the car door behind her. My sudden calling out caused her to stop and turn back to face me just as I lowered the window to speak with her.

"Yes?" she asked me with a teasing grin as she leaned into the car to face me once more.

"How do you know this about Alice?" I asked her without detailing that Alice was a very private person. I watched Bella's eyes light up for a moment over my question before she gave me a warm smile that had a hint of wickedness to it that made my heart pound.

"Because I think it's very good to know the people you surround yourself with," she said with the same grin that made me stare at her in surprise since it seemed so sinister yet common of a response.

"You could do better with that, Edward," she softly reprimanded as if I had failed her somehow.

"Take care," she whispered before leaving me to run through the cold night air to her home.

A**N:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Monday was spent on a wild ride of meetings and time spent with people that I didn't care about. I wanted the day to end and the more I wished it away the longer it seemed to last.

"Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Black is here to see you," Alice announced by intercom as I tried to finish looking over the changes that Billy wanted in the change of command as well as looking into who would be a good leader for marketing since we were facing a retirement in the next few months.

"Jesus, tell her to go away," I said without looking up as I continued on my task, not caring that Leah was here. She knew the deal. No meets up at the office. Work came first, not that she ever listened to me.

"Is that anyway to talk to me," I heard her say in a condescending tone that did not surprise me at all since that was classic Leah. I looked over to find the woman standing in my door way. She quickly stepped in and shut the door behind her. The click of the lock was loud in the silence between us.

"Well, Mrs. Black, I do believe you have the wrong office. Your husband's office is four doors down to the left," I greeted her with a grin as I watched her cocky smile falter for one moment before it came back in full force.

"I know exactly where Jacob is, but he's not who I want," she purred to me as she stepped away from the door. I watched her as she stalked closer to me. There was something in the sway of her hips and the bounce of her tits that mesmerized me as she strutted forward. She knew sexy and it was a curse.

"Oh, Mr. Cullen," she whispered in a sultry tone with a smile that hinted at the fact that she knew she would win. She always won since she used the only weapon she had against me and that was sex. It was always sex with Leah. That was the only way we knew each other.

"Do you see something you like?" she asked me with a grin that dripped with sex and condescension as she loosened the tie that held her gray wrap dress together. She let the material fall apart showing me the bright red lace that barely covered her ample tits and the dark apex between her thighs. Just seeing her skin after a almost four week sexual drought I was suffering from made my dick throb from being so hard.

"You know I do, but you know that since I am no different than any other man whom you entertain," I replied with a grin as I watched her scowl over my accusation, ignoring the her skin and the ache in my belly as I mocked her over what she truly was.

"There's no one but you, you fucking jack ass," she hissed at me, showing me the fire that I had always loved within her.

"That's not true," I stated in a cool tone that dampened the fire in her eyes as I called her out on her lie.

"Listen, Leah, as much as I would love to e_ntertain _you I don't have the time. I have this report that I have to finish and…." I began with a sigh as I ran a hand through my hair showing the frustration I had over a meaningless report that Billy had demanded.

"Well, let me entertain you then," she whispered with a naughty smirk as she dropped to her knees before me.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

I looked across the table to where Bella sat. She had her nose buried in the computer monitor ignoring me like usual, but that was fine. I was in no mood for her questioning stare or quirky commentary. I wanted peace and quiet. I wanted to be left alone, but I never got what I wanted.

"What's wrong?" she asked me without looking at me. I was thankful for her not looking at me since her eyes seemed to see right through me.

"Nothing," letting the lie roll off my tongue with ease. It was that smooth lie that caused her to stop whatever work she had been assigned and look at me. Her brown eyes were hard and calculating as she looked me over as if she was looking for the lie written on my face.

"Really?" she questioned as she looked at me with a cocked eyebrow that hinted at her know it all attitude that always seemed to shine through when we were together. It was typically endearing, but I was in no mood for her to psycho analyze me. Not after Leah.

"Yes," I replied feeling a little sick as I bit back the sick confession that sat sour on the tip of my tongue.

_No, I'm not ok. I was with Leah and instead of feeling relaxed I feel more agitated than before using her talented mouth as a relaxation device._

"You look as nervous as a whore in church," she snickered darkly as she looked at me with hard eyes and then waited, letting the silence settle between us. I could not look away from her eyes. They were dark and demanding. They held my gaze with a mocking confidence as if she knew Leah had sucked me off that afternoon. It was unnerving and left me sick to my stomach, yet unable to look away.

"Stop looking at me like that," I demanded, trying to break the peculiar spell she had over me, but couldn't as I found myself unable to look away.

"Looking at you like what?" she asked in a teasing manner, but the hard look in her eyes remained.

"Like you are waiting for me to confess to murder or something," I muttered with a sigh as I finally looked away from her, but the sick feeling remained. Bella's laughter filled the silence between us as I looked out the window to avoid looking her in the eyes again.

"Sorry. My dad was a cop so I guess I learned it from him or at least that's what…." She said with a grin that faded a little as she trailed off into nothing.

"Your dad was a cop?" I asked her more surprised than anything since this was the first piece of real information she had ever shared with me about herself. My question seemed to shock her as she turned to look at me with an almost nervous looking look.

"He is the police chief of a small town," she confessed with a weak smile as I nodded, almost encouraging her to tell me more.

"I bet that was hard when you were growing up," I encouraged, pushing her to tell me more, or anything really, about her life.

"It was, but I love him so it was good," she said with a soft smile that was pure happiness.

"It must be where you got your amazing interrogation skills," I teased her and then watched her giggle as her expression softened, taking the somberness out of her features and replacing them with a lightness that made her radiate with beauty.

"Yeah, well, you don't know what interrogation is until you come home an hour past curfew without your panties," she said with a snicker as she looked off as if she was lost in some memory that made her smile.

"Bella, _you_ came home an hour late and panty free?" I teased her, hoping to hear more of her adventures while trying to imagine this serious girl as a carefree teen who tested her father's rules and patience to the breaking point. I could not wrap my head around it since the woman who sat before me was the epitome of professionalism and decorum.

Bella looked at me with dark eyes as I pulled her out of whatever happy memory of the past she was thinking of to speak once more.

"That was life time ago," she whispered as if it was a confession while her cheeks tinge pink and smile soured with sadness before she looked away from me once more.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

The afternoon passed into evening and as it did I settled into an easy peace at Bella's side. She was a calming force in the room with her quiet focus and snarky comments.

"So, you want to grab dinner?" I asked her in a rush after contemplating going back to my empty apartment for the last twenty minutes that I sat there. The moment the words escaped my lips Bella turned to look at me with a startled look that made my stomach twist with nerves once more before she masked it with a her look of indifference.

"You're getting awfully clingy, Edward," she teased, yet I could see the hint of concern in her eyes. I looked away from her as I felt a flash of embarrassment. I couldn't tell her that I needed her silence to keep the unease inside of me at bay.

"I know," I whispered back while looking away. I didn't want to look into her dark eyes as I admitted my weakness for her. There was a heavy silence between us that pinned me to my chair that I sat in while Bella moved about, organizing her work before she left for the night.

"Ok," she said with a tired sigh of defeat as the papers she had been shuffling came to a stop for a second. It was her defeat that brought a smile to my face since I knew that in some odd way I had won with her.

After work we found ourselves in a quiet Italian restaurant. It was small and dark. There was a hint of romance to it, but there was nothing magical at our table as Bella sat before with her dark eyes full of secrets that she refused to share. It was those secrets that drew me in. They made me want to spend time with her and find out every dirty, dark one that she hid from me starting with why her need to help me.

We had barely spoken, instead opting for the comfortable silence that always seemed to surround us. I watched her eat her eggplant parmesan while I picked at my too rich lasagna while drinking wine together.

"Bella, baby, is that you?" I heard a woman call out as Bella froze beside me. I looked towards the woman at my side and watched a look of panic wash over her face before the mask of happiness settled upon her lovely features.

"Mom," Bella greeted in a jovial tone that almost surprised me as I watched her look at the woman who appeared before our small table.

"What are you doing here?" the woman asked with a bright smile that looked genuinely pleased as her eyes darted from Bella to me.

"I could ask you the same thing," Bella said in a forced tone that made me chuckle since that reaction, the clipped tone of irritation, was the girl I knew all too well.

"Harry wanted Italian," she said with a giggle sigh as she motioned towards the tall man who loomed in the shadows behind her.

"Who is this?" the woman asked as she looked at me with hazel eyes and a teasing grin that was clearly like Bella's.

"Mom, this is Edward Cullen," Bella whispered in a tone that was full of dread. I could see her discomfort in the frown that she wore while the woman named Renee shook my hand excitedly with babbling on about how it was such a pleasure to meet me.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

"So, what the deal with your mom?" I asked Bella as I walked her back to her car. I looked over at her as we walked and noticed her scowl. She had been scowling since her mother walked away from our table.

"What do you mean?" she asked me as she looked over at me with a curious look as I pulled her out of whatever thoughts were making her scowl.

"She seemed surprised to see you out with me," I explained and then listened to her scoff over my statement.

"She said you never date," I stated as I elbowed her in a teasing manner.

"Is that what we're doing here, Edward?" she asked me with a chuckle as I sputtered in response.

"I mean, if I had known we were dating I would have had you pay for my dinner," she teased me as I gawked at her for a moment before countering back.

"And I would expect you to put out," I stated with an arrogant tone that made her laugh at me.

"For an eight dollar dinner?" she howled with laughter at me as if I was the crazy one between us.

"You must have dated some easy girls if all it takes is eight dollars for them to put out," she mocked as I elbowed her again. I didn't have the heart to confess that I never dated at all. I was more than happy with the one night stands that I would find to ever bother with working to keep a woman interested in me with dinner and drinks.

"You shut up," I muttered to her as she continued to snort at me as I waited for her to fish her keys out of the bottom of her purse.

"Oh, Edward you're so easy," she snickered as I rolled my eyes at her she unlocked her door and got inside to start the car.

Bella was already driving away from me as I stood there, watching her go, before I realized that she never answered my question.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

I closed my eyes and focused on the sensation of sex. The push and pull. The pleasure and burn that I craved to the point of madness while chasing after the fleeting bliss of release.

I had told myself no more with Leah, yet each time she showed up at my door wet and ready I would change my mind. I would think of how this was easy, s_he _was easy and fucking her was much simpler than chasing after bar tail. It was this flawed reasoning that would find me dick deep inside of her while pulling her hair hard in time to my thrusts.

"Oh god!" Leah moaned loud before slurring out a jumbled mix of nonsense as I felt her pussy clench and quiver around me as she collapsed face down unto uncomfortable mattress of the questionable hotel room that she had rented for this so called meeting.

I tried to concentrate on the feeling of Leah's orgasm to seek my own, yet I couldn't. I was chasing after nothing, since no matter how close I came it wasn't there. The closer I got the more frustrated I became until I pulled out of Leah with a growl as she fell on the mattress, unmoving and completely spent, while I was rock fucking hard and miserable.

I listened to her heavy breathing as she remained face down on the mattress while I covered my face with my hands willing myself to relax, yet I couldn't since my mind kept racing. It pointless and so was this time with Leah.

"What the hell is your problem?" she asked in a groan as she rolled over to look at me. Her hair was fucking disgrace from my hands pulling on it and her eyes had black rings from mascara smudged beneath them. She looked like hell, yet completely satisfied, while I, on the other hand, was pissed off and miserable because of it.

"Nothing," I muttered as I crawled off the bed while she watched me. I was still painfully hard as I sought out my clothes. I needed out of there and away from her since her smug smile of being pleased only added to my irritation.

"Aren't you going to finish?" she asked me while motioning towards my cock as it bobbled while I tugged my boxers back on only to grimace as I tried to confine it with in my jeans once more.

"No," I said without looking at her as I pulled my undershirt over my head.

"Why not?" she pouted as I continued getting dressed while she lay there, naked, proud and spread eagle for my eyes to feast upon her flesh.

"Because I have to go," I mumbled, looking away from her as parted her legs, letting me look her pink pussy as an invitation, but I couldn't. My mind was going too fast. I couldn't stop thinking about work, Bella, or hell, even Jacob, to enjoy this moment of perverse pleasure that I usually did.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Leah demanded gruffly as she sat up, not bothering to cover herself, reminding me once more that the woman had no shame.

Her question struck a chord within me, causing me to turn and stare at her face for a long moment before shaking my head at her.

"I honestly don't know," I confessed as I sunk down back on to the mattress that she was sitting upon. The silence between us was thick and on the verge of swallowing me whole as I sat there, unsure of what to next beside bolt from the room.

"Doesn't any of this bother you?" I asked her, finally speaking the question that had been plaguing me for days.

"What do you mean?" she replied with a worried look that surprised me since Leah never worried about anything, except herself.

"I mean, you're married for fucks sake and here we are …" I mumbled with a hand gesture that made her laugh out loud at me.

"Oh, Mr. Cullen, are we finally growing a conscious?" she mocked as I rolled my eyes at her, while refusing to admit that maybe she might be right.

"I mean, Jacob spends all day trying to get up Bella's skirt," I stated while ignoring her laughter.

"He flirts and fucks around with her, and…" I stammered as I tried to show her that this whole situation was a little fucked up with her and me as well as Bella and Jacob.

"Jacob can try all he likes, Bella has hated him from day one," she said with snort of laughter that surprised me.

"He used to tell people they were dating until she demanded that he stop and then he told people they broke up, but never the truth that she hated his fucking guts," Leah said with an honest laugh as if it was nothing.

"Why does she hate him?" I asked as she looked at me with curious eye that made me look away.

"Oh, Edward, do we like Bella?" Leah teased as I shoved her away from me I anger. I did like Bella, just not in the why she had implied. Bella was smart and funny. She held my interest, and kept me on my toes. Sure, she was beautiful, but I tried not to think of her like that. I was trying harder not to mix business with pleasure since I had failed so horribly with Leah.

"Shut up," I muttered as she cackled like a hen over my discomfort.

"Listen, Jacob can fawn all over Bella all he likes, he knows he's not getting anywhere," she said with a sigh as I stood up once more, buttoning my jeans with a hiss of discomfort as my cock was pinched against the material. I grabbed my shoes and began putting them as another thought filtered through my mind.

"Why did you marry him?" I asked her, surprising her with my question as her dark eyes went wide with shock for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"Jacob wanted a wife that would look good at his side. He wanted someone who could smile and be pretty on command," she said in a thoughtful tone that surprised me since I could tell this was an honest answer.

"What about you?" I prodded her, knowing that damn well I was not the first lover she had taken since marrying Jacob seven years ago.

"I wanted money and all privilege that comes with it," she said simply with a shrug as if it was that simple. My look of disbelief made her sigh before speaking again.

"Don't look at me like I've sold my soul away for money. Jacob gets what he wants. He wanted a wife that was pretty on willing to wait on him. I wanted a man who gave me whatever I wanted and was willing to turn a blind eye. It's a good match and we're happy," she stated firmly, defending her fucked marriage as I gawked at her.

"Don't act like it doesn't benefit you, Edward" she continued on harshly, as I grabbed my winter coat to leave her once more, feeling more unsatisfied than when I had entered the room. I slipped on my jacket and walked out while Leah called out in an almost crazed manner after me, demanding that I realize all the wonderful things that fucking her brought to me, yet I couldn't see any of them as I strolled out into the dark winter night.

I drove home, ignoring the pull I felt to call Bella. I was running out of excuses to see her and I could not bring myself to tell her that I found her odd silence to be soothing. Instead, I opted to for fast food and a quick drive home. I tossed the food on the counter once I was instead and headed off to shower to get the smell of Leah's flowery perfume off my skin.

I scrubbed at my flesh, ignoring my aching cock until I was finally able to take matters into my own hands to try to satisfy the throb of discomfort that came with sex with no release. It didn't take long as my imagination went over different women I had been with as I stroked myself hard and fast, seeking the orgasm that my mind had denied me when I was buried within Leah.

I could feel the buildup, the burn centering in my belly, as the images turned flesh exposed and cunts I had used to a softer images. There was the curve of her hips, the outline of her collar bones, the tops of her breast and the curve of her lips in a smile. My mind flooded with the sound of my name on her lips and the soft man she would make when she tasted something good. It was all these mental images of a woman who never gave me the time of day beyond the occasional dinner and walk to the car that pushed me on ward until there was nothing but the white hot heat of my long denied release. I could not stop the force of it as it shook me, causing my knees to buckle and my back to bow in response to my body's reaction. It left me gasping for air as I slumped against the cold shower tiles in what felt like the most glorious defeat ever while the hot water washed away my cum.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I know this is a bit of a spoiler, but since I have read it in a few reviews I wanted to let you all know that Bella is not a lesbian nor is she bi. She just wants something else more than Edward Cullen. I know this goes against fanfic formula, but for those that have read my other stories I am sure that you know by know that I do not always follow the so called rules of fanfic.**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

The days blurred into each other as they passed. During the day I worked on whatever menial task I was assigned and at night I would dine with Bella. We would say virtually nothing to each other throughout the day and then sit across from each other saying nothing at night.

The more silence she greeted me with the more frustration I felt. It was as if the missing puzzle piece that was Bella Swan sat before me each day, yet I couldn't figure her out.

I was watching her door from across the hall, keeping my door open so I could see who came and went to see her without asking. I did this all in hopes that it would give me some clue as to what the hell was going on with her, but day in and day out she had no visitors except for Jacob, Billy, Demetri and the occasional managers of different departments. There was no rhyme or reason to their visits, yet they came to see her. I was watching her door when Demetri stepped out mid laugh. It was loud and happy, but it wasn't his laugh that surprised me. It was hers. Bella was shining bright and bubbling with happiness. It made her glow and seeing her like that was almost breath taking.

I watched her as Demetri walked away until she turned to find me watching her. I had tried to avoid her gaze ever since the night I fantasized about her while I was in the shower since I felt guilty about it and I was sure that she could see the impure thoughts that I had in my head concerning her. I could not look away as she quirked an eyebrow while she gave me a questioning look. It was always then that I would look away and more times than not she would turn and leave me alone, but not this time.

I listened to her soft footsteps cross the space between our offices until she was inside of mine while shutting the door behind her.

"What's wrong?" she asked me in a flat tone that surprised me. There was no concern in her voice at all and that left me feeling somewhat pissed off.

"Nothing is wrong," I countered back, swallowing the nerves that were building in my stomach, without looking at her.

"Uh huh," she murmured as I listened to her sit down in the chair across from my desk while my heart sank within my chest. Out of all the times she ignored me when I wanted an answer she chose this one time to remain when all I wanted was for her to be gone.

I looked over at the woman who had haunted my dreams only to find her watching me. She was waiting for me to crack and she didn't have to wait long.

"I'm just trying to figure you out," I confessed as she hid her smile while looking away.

"What is there to figure out?" she replied as she met my gaze with a confident one.

"Everyone has motivations, but I can't figure out yours," I continued on, wanting so badly to take that smirk off of her face with my words or my actions, but I had nothing on her and kissing her would only end in violence from her.

"What motivations?" she laughed at me as I leaned back in my chair, watching her move. She had a grace about her that other women didn't. Maybe it was the confidence in which she carried herself. Maybe it was something else that I had missed about this woman. I wasn't sure; I just knew that it called to me in the most horrible of ways.

"The typical ones. You know, sex, greed, and self promotion," I rattled off to her as she smiled at me in an endearing manner as if she was humoring me.

"There is no self promotion that I can see in you here. Greed is out the window since that would be tied to self promotion in the idea that _you_ should be trying to land the job instead of promoting me," I said as I studied her while she sat before me. She gave nothing away in her small smile, but that was nothing new.

"What about sex?" she teased me with a naughty grin. It was as if she knew she was the star of my morning jerk off sessions in shower and for one brief moment I wanted to die of embarrassment since she would be the last person I would want to know about my unhealthy attraction to her.

"I don't think so. You hate Jacob. I don't think Billy can get it up without pills and you've never made a pass at me," I replied while biting back the comment that I wanted her to.

"True," she murmured with that damn teasing smile that haunted my fantasies.

"These are all good motivations, but I'll be honest, Edward, you're missing one," she teased me with a wink that caused a flash of heat to jet through me as she stood up and walked away slowly, letting me watch the sway of her ass as she left me behind once more.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

"So, you want to come to dinner with me?" I asked Bella as I stepped into her office unannounced. She smiled at her monitor before looking at me the same warm smile that she had come to greet me with each time I invited her to dinner.

"This is the second time you asked me today," she pointed out as I shrugged my explanation, but she knew better.

"What's going on?" she asked me as I stood there, feeling suddenly exposed for some reason as I attempted to reveal my true reasoning in asking her out with me that night.

"My parents are in town and if you go with me then my mom will leave me alone," I blurted out, not caring that I was admitting to using her to deflect my mother's unnecessary concern over my being alone. I waited, half expecting my confession to be met with her loud mocking laughter that I had come to enjoy, but instead she just sighed.

"I wish I could, but I can't tonight, Edward. I have plans, however I am free tomorrow night if you still need to use me as a human shield, but I must warn you if we do this then you owe me," she said in a serious tone, but I could see her good natured teasing in it.

"Tomorrow night at seven; Johnny's Steakhouse, wear blue," I barked out orders as I stepped out of the office with a pleased grin as she giggled at my demands as if she was used to it even though we both knew she called all the shots between us.

"Why blue?" she called out after me, making me pause as I realized my mistake of asking her to wear that color since I could not tell her that it made her look beautiful without looking like an idiot so I opted for the easy way out instead.

"It makes your tits look bigger," I called back to her with a leering look while wiggling my eyebrows at her in a suggestive manner that I knew would make her howled in laughter over my ridiculous behavior. I grinned as I watched her give me the finger in response before returning to whatever work she had been focusing on.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Esme and Carlisle Cullen were the epitome of a former hippies with their embarrassing attitude and need to save a world that did not want saving. They were always outraged over some social injustice and would chase after the needed change. They also were my mom and dad.

"Rayne!" mom practically screamed at me as I opened the door to my apartment to greet them. I had no time to respond before she had me pulled into a too tight of hug that was quickly joined in by my dad. Their hug was suffocating me not just in the strength of their embrace, but also with embarrassment over using my so called real name.

"Mom, you agreed to call me Edward," I stated firmly as I tried to pull myself free from her grasp, but she refused to let go. I looked over at my father who just gave me a sheepish grin and shook his head.

"You'll always be my little Rayne drop," she whispered to me before pressing a soft kiss against my cheek just like she used to when I was a child. It was such guilt trips that helped me keep my comments to myself since I knew she meant well even though the name she gave me was humiliating

I managed to get them inside and while they looked around my apartment declaring it too cold and impersonal I thought of Bella. Damn her and her social life that I knew nothing about. I had no idea what her plans were for the night, but it seemed off since every other night she spent around me.

"So, where is this girl you seem to spend you evenings with?" Mom asked with wide smile as she turned to look at me with an expectant look. She wanted to meet Bella all because Bella had made the most fatal mistake of answering my phone for me while I attempted to open a bottle of wine. She spoke with mom for all of five minutes before mom announced that there was no doubt that I had found my soul mate. It was cheesy and ridiculous, but that was mom. I was just thankful that Bella never heard any of her ranting.

"She had plans tonight and will join us tomorrow," I assured her as I listened to her ramble on to my father about Bella while I made my escape to the kitchen.

"You know, your mother is hard to reign in," he said with a chuckle as he appeared while mom continued on her rambling about Bella and cold apartments.

"I know, but let's try," I stated as he smiled at me. He always indulged her flights of fancy and Bella was her new interest.

"I'll try to keep her from scaring the girl," he promised with a laugh before slapping me on the back in a good natured gesture that made me roll my eyes I response. I grabbed my phone without thinking and sent out a quick text to Bella.

_Wish you were here_

_ S_he answered quickly as I stood there taking a deep breath before going back in to face them once more.

_Misery enjoys company?_

Her response made me smile as I looked over to my parents that were going over the pictures on my wall, not that any had changed in the last six months since they had been there. I waited a moment then on impulse sent her a text message before I could rethink it.

_Meet me later?_

My text seemed to be met with silence as I waited for her response. It took what seemed like forever before my phone chimed with her response.

C_an't. Got a date and hope to get lucky ; )_

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Dinner put me on edge since mom was out of her mind and dad would just smile while letting her act like a jackass. It took all I had to sit there and tolerate them as we ate at the small café that insisted upon going to.

In between mom's insane questioning and my father's mellow story telling of their latest trip to Africa my mind would wander to Bella. I wondered who she was out with. Was someone from work? Was it someone I knew? In the end it didn't matter to me. Sex was sex, and while I wanted her, I understood her need to get off. I understood it all too well and I couldn't begrudge her whatever she got from it. What I didn't understand was the slight burn of irritation I felt over thinking about it.

It had never bothered me in the past if the women I sought pleasure with found it with another. Many times I was thankful since that meant they would not be so clingy with me, but this was a little different. It wasn't that I was bothered by the idea of Bella being out there with another so much as what I was bothered by the obvious snub I had received from her by not being a consideration to help her with this need.

"Demetri!" mom yelled at the top of her lungs, pulling me out of my thoughts by announcing his arrival.

"Esme, it's so good to see you," I heard my friend say as I turned to find him leaning down to embrace my mom before hugging my father as well. Demetri was one of the few people I allowed around my parents so when Bella couldn't go, I called him instead. He was an easy fit in the conversation and his smiles made mom blush.

"Did you hear that Bella is going out with Alec from legal?" he whispered to me in a sideways manner that made me laugh.

Alec from legal.

He was loud and brash. He was good looking, almost too good looking to where it made a person wonder about him. He had reputation for a large ego and a dick that matching if you listen to the gossip that the whores in billing would tell each other. Unfortunately for me, I was often left listening to them since they had no shame about talking sex, no matter who was standing beside them.

"It's an odd choice," he said as I shook my head no, since it wasn't. I wasn't surprised by her choice at all since it was a safe one. He would expect nothing back from her except maybe a repeat performance. I knew this, since in many ways I was like him. If the sex was good there would be a call back and if not, move along to the next willing partner. It was a perfect set up and nothing that worried me since he would not take up her time so she would still have time for me.

"I heard she had date, but not who," I countered back as I shook my head trying to clear the image of Bella with him. It was too easy to picture them together since I had fantasized about her in every possible position.

"You're taking this better than what I had thought you would," he said with a slight chuckle as I looked at him with surprise.

"What?" I countered back to him while mom babbled on to some waitress about how I needed a girl while I ignored her.

"Sex is sex," I countered back as he gawked at me in what could have been shock.

"I thought you liked her," Demetri whispered to me, calling me out on infatuation with Bella.

"I do, but this is nothing. Sex is nothing. It's a chemical reaction. It's a release. It's nothing more than that, so if that's all it is then no big deal," I whispered with a shrug of indifference as mom gave me a smile that made me uncomfortable.

"That's a cold way of looking at things," he murmured as he looked away, trying to keep our conversation between us, but it didn't matter. My parents knew how I felt about sex and how it was all chemical. They were the ones who taught me that sex was for pleasure and if emotions came with it then so be it, but it wasn't necessary to feel something beyond attraction to have sex.

"Cold or honest?" I questioned him as he looked back at me with an almost disappointed look in his eyes.

"Cold, Edward," he confirmed in a low whisper just as my father started to speak once more about some friend in Italy that they had stayed at for a few weeks.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I know some of you purist will want Edward to lose his mind over the idea that Bella would be with another. I must warn you, I am not a purist when it comes to fanfic.**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

There was a knock on the door promptly at six. I had no doubt that it would be Bella. She was always on time and even though I was basically throwing her to the lions, she was still prompt. I walked slowly towards the door, ignoring my mother's mindless chattering, as I opened the door to face her.

Bella stood in the hall with her dark winter coat covering herself and her cheeks pink from the cold. She wore a bright smile and looked pleased to see me, but not as pleased as I was to see her.

"Thank god you're here," I groaned, causing her to laugh loudly at me.

"They can't be that bad," she murmured with a grin as I stepped aside to allow her entrance in while waiting to take her coat. I waited as she shrugged out of her coat so I could hang it upon the halltree that stood next to her.

"We'll see what you if you say that at the end of the night," I teased her as she laughed in response. She had no idea what she was getting into by agreeing to this dinner date, but I was thankful for it all the same.

"So, what do you think?" she asked with a mocking grin as she stood there with her waving her hand over herself as if she was on display. Bella looked beautiful in her dark blue cocktail dress and matching heels, but she always look beautiful so this was nothing out of the ordinary. I eyed her closely before noticing that she was arching her back, putting her tits on display for me with a wide teasing grin on her face that made me bark out a laugh that I tried to mask with a serious look of consideration.

"Do you think they look bigger?" she asked me with a snicker as I bit my lip to keep my grin check. She was teasing me over my demands of her wearing blue with my lame ass excuse about her tits.

"They do," I admitted slowly as I raised my hands up as if I was going to cup them in my hands.

"But looks can be deceiving, so I'll need to confirm if they are," I leered at her with a naughty grin as I brought my hands closer, almost touching her tits before she swatted me away with a laugh that was loud and raucous as well as contagious. It was just enough to gain the attention of my parents who soon where watching us in the hallway as Bella tried to wrestle my hands away from her chest. The moment Bella noticed that we were being watched she froze like a deer caught in the head lights of an oncoming car with discomfort from being caught playing around. It was this embarrassment that I planned on using to break the ice since I knew she would never understand that there was nothing that we could be caught doing that my parents would be shocked or offended by.

"Mom and dad, this is Bella Swan," I said with a grin as she held my wrists tight in hands while I continued to try to touch her without any success. I watched her face as she gave them a tight smile while my mother stepped forward to hug her while my father followed close behind. I could feel Bella stiffen beside me as they stepped closer. I wanted to bring back the laughter that Bella and I often shared with ease so it was with a cheeky grin to Bella that I continued on as I nothing was out of the ordinary when it came to me trying to touch her, not that my parents would care. They assumed I was sleeping I was sleeping with her and would be more shocked over the fact that I had not.

"Don't her tits look nice tonight?" I asked them with a wide teasing smile towards Bella as she clawed at my wrists with her nails while wearing the brightest fake smile I had ever seen grace her face.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading! And thank you for understanding.**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Johnny's was dark and lively with the jazz band that always played on Saturday nights. We walked through the crowd with Bella holding on to my arm while mom and dad walked behind. Her claws were digging into my skin trough my suit coat as we were seated. We had barely placed drink orders when mom and dad got up to dance leaving us alone.

"So, you never told me your parents were swingers?" she asked me in a dry tone that made me laugh out loud over her reaction to them.

"I don't know if they're swingers, but they do find ways to enjoy themselves," I said with a shrug as she shook her head.

"Really? Because they were flirting with the hostess," she said as she rolled her eyes in response.

"Bella, how I look at it is to each their own. I don't ask and they don't tell," I explained as she shook her head with a small smile.

"Hmmm," she said as she looked at me with her typical critical look while pursing her lips at me.

"So I it goes the same way in return?" she questioned as I looked at her, waiting for her explanation.

"They don't ask and you don't tell either?" she asked me as I nodded in return since it was true.

"Hmmmm," she repeated as I chuckled over her puzzlement.

"It's not a big deal," I laughed as she looked at me with a soft smile that made me feel warm even in the coolness of the restaurant.

"If you groped me I front of my dad and then asked him if he thought my tits looked good tonight he would shoot you," she said with a laugh that had a hard edge to it.

"Hey, my mom complemented your tits," I defended, causing her to spit out her drink at me.

"I know and that wasn't fucking weird at all," she said with a giggle that made me smile while she sighed. It was sad sounding as if everything that had happened somehow hurt her.

"I will say it explains a lot though," she said with a smile, but I could see through it to the sad undertone that she was trying to hide.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

"You're parents aren't so bad," Bella said with a tired grin as she twirled her beer bottle in her hand. She had her heels off and her hair down around her shoulders.

"You say that," I teased as she giggled since we both knew that it she was lying. They were bad. They were horrible with their flirting with Bella and my dad's lame ponytail.

"Ok, your mom hitting on me was a little weird, but she truly is a sweet person," she defended her as I shook my head at her.

"Well, she does have great taste in women," I teased her, causing Bella to swat at me in mock anger. It was that mock anger that always made me smile.

"You never told me about your date," I stated as she smiled at me while curling up on my couch somewhat next to me.

"I think I see your mom and dad out on your balcony," Bella said in an alarmed tone as she motioned towards my balcony doors.

"They're probably getting high," I said as I waved her concern off before watching her eyes go wide with shock.

"You're parents are getting high?" she squeaked out in surprise followed by a nervous giggle as she looked toward them as they huddled together on the other side of the glass door.

"I don't know for sure, but I wouldn't doubt it," I said with a shrug as she looked from me to the outline of my parents once more.

"Wow," she mumbled before taking another swig of her beer.

"Yeah, Esme and Carlisle Cullen are pretty spectacular," I deadpanned as Bella laughed loud while I let her laughter warm me.

"So, your date?" I questioned as she rolled her eyes at me.

"A lady never kisses and tells, Edward," she mocked as she looked away. I knew that look, but I had never seen it on Bella's face. It was guilt and I was surprised by it since the Bella I knew never seemed to be guilty over anything she did.

"I'm not asking for details," I defended as she rolled her eyes at me once more.

"Alec is ok guy and I had a well enough time. Is that what you want to hear?" She asked me as I shook my head no.

"I want to know why you would go out with him when I'm...available" I said trailing off into silence since I really didn't know how or what I could be for her without possible sounding like an asshole.

"You?" she questioned as if this was the first time she had ever even considered me.

"Yes, me," I said with confidence as she chuckled softly while shaking her head.

"I don't think it's wise to mix business and pleasure," she said with a soft grin that held no embarrassment. It was this lack of shame that made me want her. It was different since I had wanted her before. I had noticed her hips, the soft curve of her breast or the pout of her lips, but this was the first time I had been attracted to her mind. It was new and strangely erotic for me.

"But isn't a wise man known to be a fool?" I countered back with a smile as Bella rolled her eyes in response to my loose interpretation of Shakespeare and the casual dismissal of what she saw as the problem between us. To me, there was no problem except the fact that she couldn't see what I had to offer her.

A**N:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

"You got a minute, Edward?" Billy called out to me as I walked past him in the hall. He had cornered Alice and was discussing something concerning Bella, but I could not figure out what it was since his words were in hushed whispers with her.

"Sure," I agreed as I slowed my pace and then motioned for him to come into my office for privacy. I watched as Billy shut the door behind him with a tired sigh.

"Edward," he greeted me with the same tired smile that I had known for the past ten years that I had worked for Black Inc.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he sat down in the stiff chairs across from me.

"Aro is looking for another replacement," he confessed in tired tone that made me sit up straight with attention.

Aro Volturi was a partner, all be it mostly silent partner, to Billy Black. I was told that he was brought in as a money man ten years ago when I started as an intern here at the tender age of twenty. At the time, Black Inc. was cash strapped due to some legal affairs that affected the Billy personally and selling off part of his business protected his interest was Billy's response to it. It was a brilliant move on his part to keep his money, yet it brought on a whole new set of problems as Aro was difficult or so I was told since I truly did not know the man. He rarely came into the office and when he did it was Billy that occupied his time, not me.

"Another replacement?" I questioned him as he wiped at his forehead as if he was trying to wipe away a headache. My heart pounded in my chest as I waited for his confirmation as to what Bella had promised concerning the change in leadership at Black.

"Aro doesn't feel that Jacob is the right choice, even though he had agreed to these terms years ago when I brought him in," he growled at me as if I knew what the hell he was bitching about.

"I built this for Jacob. I took risks for Jacob, so for Aro to make these fucking demands over _my_ company is just bullshit," he spat me in anger while his eyes blazed with fire for what he viewed as wronging his son.

"Fix this," he demanded in a deep pain filled growl that left me stunned as the old man got up and walked out of my office without another word, but there was nothing for me to fix. I couldn't make Jacob a good leader anymore than I could make him a nonfuckup since that's what he was.

"Mr. Cullen?" Alice questioned as she stepped back into my office, breaking me from my train of thoughts concerning the impossible task that I had been given. I gave her a quick nod to continue as I sat there, waiting for whatever she needed to say.

"Mike Newton is here to see Ms. Swan, however she is out at the moment," Alice said in a stiff tone as she continued to talk, but I had stopped listening after she mentioned Bella being gone. She was never gone during the day so this was unusual at best.

"May I send him in?" she asked me, pulling me back into the conversation with her shrill voice. I nodded yes and then watched her leave only to be replaced with the presence of our stock room manager.

Mike Newton was an older man who had been employed at Black for almost as long as what I had been alive. He was grizzled and fierce with his no bull shit attitude. I liked him and had enjoyed my time working with him in his stock room.

"Edward," he grunted as a greeting to me as he crossed the room to sit down, but not before shaking my hand.

"What's going on Mike?" I asked as I sat back down after greeting him. The old man eyed me with a hard look before snorting in what could have been anger.

"Bella has been tracking this and promised me that she would get to the bottom of this, but… this is just too fucking much," he grunted out as I looked at him while trying to mask my surprise since I had no idea what he was speaking of.

"Product is missing again and I want answers since there is no fucking way I will lose my job over some god damn thief," he grunted at me while masked my surprise since this was the first I had ever heard of missing product at black, but that didn't surprise me as much as discovering that Bella knew and had not mentioned these problems it to me.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xoxo**


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

I waited for Bella in her office. This was bullshit and she was going to own up to it. She knew the manufacturing side was all mine. The warehouse and the managers that kept it reported to me so for her to withhold information that product was missing was beyond infuriating. She knew better, yet here I sat waiting for her to explain what the hell was going on. Lucky for me, I didn't have to wait long.

"Edward," Bella said with a smile as she opened her door to find me sitting before her desk. There was no surprise in her tone as she spoke, but there was a look of surprise in her eyes as she met my gaze.

"You want to tell me what the hell is going on?" I asked her as she walked towards me with a smile that faltered with the bite of my tone.

"What do you mean?" she asked me with wide eyes that made me shake my head at her.

"You're playing dumb and I hate that since you of all people are better than that, so just cut the shit, Bella," I growled at her as she stood before me unmoving.

"Ok, let's play then," I muttered as she remained motionless before me while waiting.

"Mike Newton came to my office today to let me know that more product was missing," I said slowly while watching her face, but she gave nothing away.

"You know the warehouse is mine. You know this and yet I'm finding out from Mike that four skids of resin are missing," I said as I waited for her response, but she said nothing.

"He said he had come to you with this, is this true?" I asked her and then paused for her answer. Bella remained silent for a second before finally moving to sit beside me in the chair next to me instead of behind her desk.

"Edward, just listen…" she began out slowly, confirming that she was fucking me over in some twisted way by taking away my job responsibilities.

"Are you fucking me over?" I demanded from her as I felt a wave of paranoia wash over me. Her eyes went wide with my accusation.

"Why would I do that?" she asked in a shocked tone that made me laugh at her.

"Nothing else makes sense," I barked back at her as she flinched in response.

"Are you trying to take the leadership job?" I asked her, giving a voice to what was the biggest question I had since Mike left my office after telling me that the resin needed to make the plastic containers were missing.

"No," she snapped back at me with a disgusted look as if I had suggested something that was beneath her.

"Then what the fuck is going on?" I demanded as I watched her. Bella wasn't nervous. She was calm and collected even though there was a pinched look on her face as if I was bothering her somehow.

"Ok…" she said with a sigh as if she was tired of my temper tantrum.

"You want to know?" she asked me in a tired voice as she eyed me carefully.

"I will tell you what I know, but you have promise to keep this under wraps since there is an ongoing investigation concerning who the culprit is," she said as she looked at me dead on without emotion.

"That means no discussing this with Billy," she stated firmly as she held my gaze.

"You understand me, right? Because he cannot know what's going on" she demanded as she held my gaze with her cold one.

"Do you think it's him?" I asked her, but she wouldn't answer instead she launched into how two to four pallets of resin had been stolen for the past four months.

"I trust you to keep this to yourself until we can figure out who's behind this," she stated coldly as I nodded in return. She could trust me to keep my mouth shut since secrets were something that I had always been good at keeping.

"You know you could have told me about this from the beginning," I stated as she stood up and stretched like a cat before me. I watched her back arch and her breasts rise with her movements. It was beautiful and so was she as she stood there.

"No, I couldn't have since I had to make sure you weren't involved," she stated flatly without a look back as she walked away from me and towards her office door. I watched her open the door and wait there in a silent gesture for me to leave.

A**N:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Bella's words haunted me.

_ No, I couldn't have since I had to make sure you weren't involved._

They kept me up at night. They kept me wondering and often left me feeling sick inside.

It was near midnight days after my confrontation with Bella when the ice cold reality settled in that Bella had me investigated.

"Son of a bitch," I muttered to myself as I tossed the blankets back to get out of bed. I stumbled in the dark, pulling on track pants and a t-shirt before finding socks and shoes. Once I was dressed I grabbed my jacket and keys before walking out of my apartment.

I found myself driving the dark streets that separated my place from Bella's. I parked the car and walked towards her building, not stopping until I was standing before her door. It was then that the anger took hold of me once more as I pounded on her door.

I could hear her in the behind it, shifting back and forth, while most likely looking out the peephole at me. I wondered for a split second if I looked half as pissed as I felt inside. It was only another moment before the door slowly opened to reveal the girl who was slowly driving me crazy.

Bella stood there, shivering from the cold in a t-shirt. Her hair was a wild mess and her eyes were bleary as she looked at me with an expectant look mixed with a scowl on her face.

"You better have a damn good reason to be here," she growled at me in a raspy voice from sleep that went straight to my dick and making it hard, since it sounded like how I imagined it would.

"You had me investigated?" I questioned through gritted teeth as she stood there, not moving, and not denying it either.

"Go home," she muttered as she attempted to close the door on me, but I refused to let her. I pushed my way inside of her apartment as Bella sighed in what could have been frustration as I stomped inside.

"What the fuck, Bella?" I demanded, unsure of what else to say as she stood there, masking a yawn as she shut the door behind her. I had never been in Bella's place, but I never imagined it like this.

"Edward, just…." she just started to say, but stopped as she watched me look around her place while I fell silent. The walls were bare and there was very little furniture in the front room. What was there was beat up and broken looking. Her kitchen table cluttered with papers and take out boxes. The front room was littered with half opened boxes as if she was living out of them. This was not the image of the put together girl that I had come to know. This was the image of a girl on the edge, but what that edge was I wasn't sure.

I turned to find Bella watching me with wide, glassy eyes. The cool expression that Bella always wore was gone and in its place was a nervous one.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked her in a softer tone as she looked at me with a pained expression that cut me deep.

"Go home, Edward," she whispered as she looked away from me, but that wasn't good enough. I wanted an answer even though I was certain she wouldn't give me one.

I stepped closer to her and then took another step as she allowed me close to her. Bella was cowering in my presence. She wasn't backing down. She wasn't moving, yet I could see the tremor in her hand as she brought it up to rake her fingers through her hair in an attempt to fix the sleep snarls that made it stand on end.

"I can't help you if you won't let me," I whispered to her as she refused to look at me, but it didn't matter to me. I didn't need her to look at me to know she needed me, even if she refused to believe it.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Bella looked at me with a defiant look as I stood before her, practically begging her to let me help her somehow.

"I don't need help," she shot back at me in a hiss of anger and tears in her eyes that made me laugh as I waved around the mess of her apartment.

"Really? Because this tells me you do,' I mocked as she rolled her eyes.

"I hate to unpack and it's not necessary since I won't be staying here long," she countered back with a grunt of dismissal. I hadn't thought about that fact. I knew that she had been brought in and was put to work immediately. I never thought about where she came from or when she would leave. It made sense that she was living out of boxes and off of take out since Billy hadn't given her time to adjust to even being here. It was kind of bull shit in a way, not that I had cared until recently.

"Don't look too disappointed, Edward," she mocked before yawning as she side stepped me, but I stopped her by grabbing hold of her hand in mine.

"You had me investigated," I stated once more, reminding her of why I was here and what I needed to know as she looked at me eyes too dark to read.

"I had to," she replied simply as if her admission was nothing, while I felt sick to my stomach over what she might know.

"So you know…" I trailed off as she gave me cocky look that made me sick.

"All your dirty little secrets?" she asked me with a laugh that made me feel sick inside.

"Yes," she said simply and then looked at me with an expectant look.

"It was nothing me. _She _was nothing to me," I explained as she shook her head at me with a sarcastic grin that told me she thought I was full of shit. I made my stomach knot to see that expression while knowing that she knew the truth.

"Edward, I'm not looking for your justification or excuses. I don't care. I just think you're better than all that crap, you know?" she stated calmly as she looked at me with a somewhat disappointed look that made me feel guilty for the first time ever before pulling her hand from my grasp.

"Either way, I'll be out of here in a few weeks so it doesn't matter," she stated firmly as she looked away from me and towards the cluttered table where her lap top sat alongside boxes and a small picture frame.

"Now, if you'll excuse me I want to sleep since I work early tomorrow and I believe so do you," she said as she moved towards her door to show me out. I let her walk me out without any further fight since I wasn't sure what I would be fighting for with her.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Time passed and as I did I found myself watching Bella. I couldn't figure her out. She had a plan, but what that plan was I had no idea. She was cold, yet friendly with Billy and tolerant of Jacob even though I could tell it was forced.

The more I watched her the more I found her to be interesting since there was a rhyme and reason for her behavior, I just couldn't figure out what it was, but that didn't stop me from trying to figure her out. I would continue to ask her out, demand time be spent together and everything else that would allow me to be around her.

"You know, if I didn't know any better I would swear you have some sick obsession with me," Bella would tease with a cocked eye brow as I watched her in our afternoon meetings.

"I do," I would always counter back, making her laugh at my stupidity and weakness that she created in me.

"Oh, Edward," she would sigh as if she was disappointed me in my confession before moving back to whatever work she was focusing on leaving me to wonder about her once more.

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months that I spent orbiting around her. I would get close only to watch her pull away. It was during one of those times together with Bella lounging on my couch on a cold spring Friday night as I watched her watch some lame ass movie from the other end of the couch that things slowly changed with a phone call. Bella barely glanced at me as I answered my phone without hiding it from her. If she knew all my secrets then it didn't matter anyway what was said in front her.

"Hello is this Edward Cullen?" the woman's voice asked softly as I glanced over at Bella for a moment before stating that this was indeed him.

"Edward, this is Renee Clearwater. We've met once. I'm Bella's mother," she explained in a nervous tone that reminded me of her daughter.

"Yes, I remember you," I replied with what I hoped was a kind tone and not the shock that I felt from her phone call.

"I wanted to contact you since I just know that Bella would refuse to tell you," she said with a tired sigh as if she was irritated with her daughter.

"Next weekend is Bella's birthday and we always shave a small gathering to celebrate," she rattled on as I looked over at Bella while listening to the details of what would be a surprise birthday party for the girl who hadn't even told me that her birthday was next week.

"Now, don't tell her about this since she had made me promise that there would be no parties this year," Renee said with giggle just as Bella looked over at me with a curious look on her face.

"Sure," I mumbled as Renee ignored me, telling me that she would just email me the details of the party to my work email since she had that from the company website.

"Your assistant, Alice, she had given me a contact number. I hope you don't mind my calling and please don't be upset with her. I had told her that it was for Bella's birthday and that was the only reason why she agreed to give me your number," she said with a good natured laugh, but it didn't matter since I would discuss this with Alice on Monday.

"Now, remember this is a surprise so keep this to yourself," she said with a giggle before ending the call while Bella watched me with those dark, all knowing eyes of hers, making me feel guilty before I even had a chance to lie to her.

"You look guilty," she stated as I tossed my phone down on the table and chuckled at her assessment.

"Listen, if you need to meet up with your fuck buddy, I can leave," she said with a yawn while sitting up as if she was going to leave me.

"No, don't….don't go, Bella," I stuttered as I moved to block her, but that only made her laugh at me.

"I haven't been with her in almost two months now," I confessed to my lack of interest in Leah without ever mentioning her name as I scrambled to hold Bella to the couch while she laughed at me. She would have had a fucking field day knowing that the last time I had been with Leah I couldn't even finish because of her or how she personally stared in all my dirty fantasies with her hazel eyes and full lips. It would be too awkward, and too embarrassing to confess such a thing to her as I held her as to close to me as she would allow.

"Why is that, Edward?" she asked me in a low whisper as she allowed me to pin her to couch with the weight of my body. She was used to my need to be close to her and allowed it most of the time.

"You and your damn morals," I whispered my reply to her as I looked into her eyes. They were pretty with their swirls of green and brown mixed together just enough to hide the mystery that always seemed to be lucking within her.

"I hate it, just so you know," I whispering my confession to her while stopping short of the fact that it was all her fault since if she had never called me out for being an asshole I probably wouldn't care. Hell, a small portion of me still did not care, yet there was something so fucking horrible about knowing that I was a disappointment in her eyes that it was just enough to make me think about my actions.

"Don't change for me, Edward," Bella mocked as she pushed me off of her with a soft shove before announcing that she wanted something to drink and asked if I wanted something as well. In the past she would have left after such a confession. In the recent past my suggestion that I had done anything because of her would have sent her running for the door, so this was different, but I had learned in my time with Bella to expect the unexpected.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**

A**N:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

"What is going on?" Bella demanded as I pushed her inside of her apartment. I had driven her home that Friday night while telling her that we had plans. Her birthday was tomorrow, but her dinner was tonight.

I looked around her apartment as I walked in behind her. It was cleaner, but still so cold and empty.

"Good to see you cleaned up a bit, pigpen," I teased her as she gave me the finger and a smart ass grin while walking away from me.

"Get dressed," I yelled at her as I listened to her rummage through her fridge for something to eat.

"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on here," she yelled back at me as I listened to her start the microwave to reheat some snack that she had found.

"Come on, why can't you just play along," I whined to her as she laughed at me like she always did. I was clearly a source of entertainment for Bella, not that I minded. I didn't care that she laughed at me since her laugh was nice. She would snort and giggle in the most un-lady like manner.

"Because I don't," she retorted as she reappeared with a plate of food and two forks since she always shared with me.

"If I tell you will go?" I asked her as she eyed me with a curious look that made me chuckle. I didn't care if she knew about the surprise party and from what I had learned about this girl was that she hated surprises so if I told her it might work out well for me.

"No," she said firmly as she looked at me with an expectant look as if she was waiting for my response.

"Fine, it's not my party and I don't really care. I was just told to bring you so…" I began with a sigh of resignation, but Bella wasn't laughing. Instead, she looked at me with a worried look.

"Your mother is planning a surprise party for your birthday, which by the way why the fuck didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" I demanded as she looked at me as if I had grown a second head.

"She's what?" she asked me in a whisper as her face went pale for a moment before her cheeks flushed red with emotion.

"A party. She's throwing you a party," I repeated while not bothering to hide the annoyance in my voice as I spoke to her.

"Damn her," Bella muttered with a scowl as she set the plate down and stomped off towards what I assumed was her bedroom.

"While you're back there, just pack a bag since I have plans for you," I yelled after her then laughed as she growled out her displeasure.

"I don't need your fucking plans," she yelled at me as I laughed at her ridiculous fury.

"I didn't ask if you needed my plans, Bella," I countered back as I listened to her banging around there before emerging wearing a hot pink dress that I had never seen before. It was short and tight even with it only being partially zipped up the back.

"I hope you're ready since I want this night over fast," she said as she yanked her hair free from the bun that she had worn to work so that it bounced around her shoulders. I watched as she touched up her lipstick and applied a fresh coat of mascara before turning to face me with a scowl. What she didn't realize was that she looked stunning and it was that beauty that left me speechless.

"Well, are you ready?" she demanded from me as I stood there like a dumbass.

"Yeah," I mumbled as she muttered her anger over this impromptu dinner before turning to glare at me once more.

"It was mom who called you, wasn't it?" she demanded from me as she spun around to growl at me once more.

"Yeah," I confessed with a half smile while watching her act all pissy over a dinner.

"You should have told me," she bitched as she slipped on a pair of black heels that made her legs look impossibly long.

"I thought you would act all pissy over it," I joked causing her to stop her primping to give me the finger again. I grabbed her quick as she rolled her eyes at me, spinning her around to I could help her by zipping up her dress.

"What's the deal, Bella?" I asked her as I held her to me, breathing in her scent as I pressed my face into her hair. She smelled of coconut shampoo and flowers. It was girly and sweet. It made me smile like a damn fool since it was almost too sweet for what I thought of her.

"Everyone likes their birthday so why the pissy bitch fit over it?" I asked her as she remained stiff in my arms, refusing to give me an inch even though I held her close.

"Not everyone likes their birthday," she grumbled back causing me to snicker over her pissy response.

"Is it getting older? Since I have it from a good authority that you are only turning twenty-eight which is a few years younger than me," I teased as I felt her go still in my arms over my worlds. Bella turned against me so that she was still so close yet she was now facing me. Her hazel eyes were dark and serious as she looked at me with a passionate look that surprised me.

"No, it's not getting older that bothers me. Growing old is a privilege that not everyone is given, Edward." Bella stated with such seriousness that it left me breathless with her passionate declaration while feeling a little like a dickhead for teasing her over such a vain idea.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

I listened to Bella bitch as we drove to the extravagant French restaurant that Renee had instructed me to bring her to.

"We are staying only for appetizers and then we're out. Lie to her since she won't listen to me. Tell her that we have plans," Bella barked out like a general issuing orders to his subordinates.

"Calm down," I muttered to her while earning myself a scowl of displeasure.

"For the record, I do have plans for us," I stated, causing her to sputter to a stop in her loud bitching as she turned to look at me with a shocked look on her face.

"Don't look at me like that," I demanded as I pulled into the valet parking lane of our destination. Bella had no time to respond as her door was opened and she was ushered out while I handed over my keys so we could join her mother. I wanted to ask if Leah would be there, but it seemed wrong considering she knew my history with Leah, so instead I remained silent and just took hold of her hand in mine.

"You don't have to play the doting boyfriend, Edward. She knows that we aren't together," she tsk'd me, but that just encouraged me to hold her hand tighter in mine.

"We could be," I suggested in a low whisper as I let go of her hand so she could slip off her coat to hand to the girl in the coat check booth. My words made her laugh softly as she looked at me. I could see the warmth in her eyes as she surveyed me. I knew her well enough by now that she was looking to see if I was teasing her, but this was no joke, or at least it wasn't a joke to me.

I would be with Bella. She was pretty and interesting. She kept me on my toes over everything and made me laugh. She was smart and sexy which I had discovered was a rare combination to find. I wanted to know her better and even odder was the fact that I wanted her to know me as well.

"I don't know, Edward. I'm not a fan of Leah's sloppy seconds, you know what I mean?" she asked me with a dark smile full of teasing, but before I could question her and her crude comment Renee appeared. I watched as she pulled Bella away from me with a loud shriek of laughter mixed with the trilling sound her practically singing happy birthday to her.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

We sat at the bar with Bella at my side while her mother fawned over her. She mentioned friends who could not make it, but they were all names I did not know and didn't care about. The only thing that these names made me realize was that there was still too much that I didn't know about Bella.

I didn't know that she was still in touch with her high school boyfriend or that she graduated from college first in her business class. I had no idea that she hated the outdoors and refused to camp because of old slasher movies that were set in the woods. These were all things that slipped out over drinks with her mother and Harry. Each time a new snippet of information was revealed about Bella I would watch her stiffen for a moment before smiling at her mother.

"You know, I am so glad to see you wearing pink," he mother said with a smile that was loose from the wine she had been drinking as we sat together. Bella stiffened at her words for a moment.

"Angela always loved you in pink," Renee said in an almost dreamy tone as I looked at Bella who looked slightly upset.

"I like you better in blue," I announced a little too loud, causing Bella to turn to look at me with startled look.

"What?" I asked her as I leaned closer to her.

"You look better in blue and for the record, I am far from sloppy," I stated while not bothering to hide my indignation over her earlier comment. Renee and Harry both looked at me as if I had lost my fucking mind, but Bella knew what I was saying just by the smart look on her face.

"Shut up," Bella hissed as she swatted at me while her mother watched us with a curious look on her face that reminded me of her daughter.

"You and Bella are quite the pair," Renee murmured while grabbing her glass of wine for another drink while watching me closely.

"I don't know about that Mrs. Clearwater. Bella like her men to be a little more pure than what I have to offer her," I said as I felt Bella kick at my legs before giving up on kicking so that she could step on my foot with the heel of her shoe. I bit my lip to keep the yelp of pain to myself while Renee watched us with an alcohol induced lazy grin.

"Bella has high standards. Always has, haven't you baby?" she asked her as Bella brushed off her mother's touch with a scowl as she shifted away from me.

"Not really, I'm just opposed to sexually transmitted diseases," Bella snorted as she looked at me with a sideways look that was supposed to mean something, but I just shook my head at her.

"Sexually transmitted diseases," I muttered as Bella stood up and demanded that I come dance with her while Harry distracted Renee with a kiss. I reluctantly agreed only because I wanted to hold her close.

"You know, I know your parents are all about discussing your sordid sex life, but I don't do that with my mom," she chastised as I smiled at her, snorting over her use of the word sordid.

"Sordid, huh?" I asked as I held her close while she rolled her eyes.

"You were fucking a married woman and while I understand it was her vows to break, it still says something about you as a person," she stated as if her logic made sense to anyone, but her.

"So, this has nothing to do with the fact that it was Leah?" I asked her as she looked at me with a stunned expression.

"I don't care that it was Leah. If I was truly into you then I could get over it since as you said it was nothing and I believe you. I also don't even think of Leah as family. She may be Harry's daughter, but _not_ my family so that doesn't matter to me. It does, however, matter to me who _you _are and if you, as a person, are ok with fucking a married woman then I have to question your morals. You know, if you can call them morals since it takes a damn special person to do that," Bella stated simply as if her were stating the rules of engagement when it came to fucking around with people. It was those words that actually left me feeling ill since never once did I think about what I was doing beyond getting off and fucking over the dumbass who was destined for what I viewed as my job by fucking with his wife.

"Is that who you are?" she quizzed me as she looked up to me with a questioning look in her eyes.

"I mean, I know you are a good business man. You can create profits and you are good to the employees, but as a person, Edward, that behavior is just shitty so why would I or anyone worth a damn want to be with you?" she asked me, leaving me stunned with the brutal honesty of her question since it was a question that I had no answer for.

AN:

Thanks for reading!

Xoxo

Mamasutra


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Her words cut me with their simple, yet hurtful honesty. It wasn't her honest evaluation of my behavior that bothered me though; it was her total disregard over her own sins that caused my blood to boil.

"You know, I never once forced a married woman to be with me," I stated as she looked at me with a smart ass look that needed to be wiped off her face.

"I knew they were married and honestly, I didn't care. Their marriage was their problem, not mine," I continued on as she rolled her eyes at me.

"It was sex. Nothing more. Nothing less. They got what they wanted and so did I," I said as Bella snorted in response.

"But you see that's it, Bella. I never claimed to be moral or all fucking high and mighty. I know what I am. I know what I want and there is no crime in that," I defended as she shook her head at me with that smart ass smirk that held all the judgment I was feeling from her.

"But what is bullshit it a person who comes in, pretends to be your friend… Fuck that… Pretends to be your _savior _and all the while they are plotting against you," I growled out between gritted teeth as I watched the smart ass smirk fade into a hard line of displeasure while I held her close to me even though the soft music had faded into something more upbeat.

"I may have fucked married women, but before you question my morals you better take a good look at your own since I've never fucked over a company and someone's life," I said through clenched teeth while tasting the bitterness of my words. I hated defending Jacob Black, but she was no better than me when it came to morality. The difference was that Bella had just chosen a different way to screw someone than what I had.

"So, before you judge me as the fucking deviant here take a good look at your own damn actions since you and me, we're not that different at heart. It's just that I know what I am. I own it. It's me. I never claimed to be moral or good or even decent, but you… You, Bella, hide behind this _aw_ _shucks_ girl next door sweet smile and all the while you're stabbing a knife in his back," I mocked her as she looked at me with hard eyes and sour expression, but I could see the flickering of what could have been guilt in those dark eyes of hers.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

We sat in silence as I drove away from the restaurant. Bella was good to her word since we only stayed through appetizers and drinks before she announced that we had plans. Renee tried to get me to tell her what my plans for Bella were, but I just smiled and took of Bella's hand in mine as if it was something romantic. It was stupid, yet just enough for her mother to accept even though she had watched us bickering on the dance floor.

"Edward," Bella said in a soft whisper as if she was bothered by the silence between us.

"Why do you do it?" she asked me in a whisper that surprised me since there was doubt in her voice. Bella Swan never had doubt in her tone. She could be condescending and bitchy. She could be funny and smart, but doubtful? Never.

"Do what?" I asked her as I glanced over towards her, driving past the exit that would take us to her house without even thinking. We may have had a shitty night, but I wasn't about to abort our plans. I had worked too hard to make them and I knew she would love them too much for me to let them go.

"The women. Why married women?" she asked me as she looked out the passenger window, watching the blurring images of the empty fields around us as I drove on the highway.

Her question was a good one, but not one I was expecting so I found myself stuttering to answer her.

"I don't know. I think it's because they don't expect anything," I stated slowly as I looked over at her to find her watching me. It left me feeling uncomfortable just like any other time I would catch her staring at me.

"You don't want to have expectation placed on you or you don't think you can meet them?" she asked as I let out a soft chuckle over her ability to ask just the right fucking questions or in this case, all the wrong ones.

"I don't know. Maybe both," I confessed as I felt her shift in her seat beside me.

"You've met my parents so you know that I have not had the most traditional upbringing," I said with a sigh as she snorted in response.

"What faith would you have in relationships if your parents were like mine?" I asked her as she snorted again as if what I said was funny and not somewhat sad.

"My parents are divorced and I believe," she countered back as I rolled my eyes at her.

"Listen, love is unpredictable, but sex is a guarantee," I explained as I felt her eyes burn into my skin.

"Sex is a promise. Its pleasure and release. It's a chemical reaction that you can count on," I stated with confidence as she listened to me, waiting for me to continue on.

"Love… Love is different. It's messy and complicated. I just…" I stammered on as I felt her watching me as I struggled to explain myself, but knowing that I was getting nowhere.

"Love is good," I said with a tired sigh as I looked over at her.

"But…." I said as I trailed off into silence.

"It's just safer with those who can't commit," Bella finished for me as I looked at her with surprise since while she was right to an extent it wasn't something that I wanted to admit to.

"No," I laughed as she laughed at me since she knew the truth.

"Ok, fine it is easier, but that's beside the point," I said as she laughed at me like she always did. It was her laughter that made me smile and feel foolish all at once.

"Fine, Bella Swan. It's your turn," I said as I listened to her giggling die down as I turned the tables on her just a little.

"My turn for what?" she asked me with an innocent look, but I knew she was fucking liar.

"I told you why I do what I do now you tell me," I demanded as she laughed at me as if I had told her a damn joke instead of asking for her to come clean from her lies.

"All you told me is that you don't like expectations placed on you and sex makes you happy," she snorted as I shook my head at her casual dismissal of my so called truth.

"Sex makes everyone happy," I replied as Bella snorted at me once more.

"True, but…" she began with a wide grin that I recognized. It was the same smart assy one that she would wear whenever she would work her damn voodoo to distract me by talking about sex.

"No buts, Swan," I demanded while silencing her with a firm tone as her laughter slowly died in the air between us.

"It's your turn, so tell me why are you doing this?" I asked her as she sat there looking away from me. It was the same question I had asked her countless times before, but this time instead of her smart ass comments or mocking laughter, Bella just gave me a sigh of resignation before taking a deep breath.

"This might take a while," she said in a soft whisper as I felt the surge of excitement wash over me since it was the first true victory I ever had when it came to Bella.

"We have all night," I said while trying to hide my giddy grin as I turned towards my house, knowing that I would stay up all night with her if it meant she would tell me what the hell was going on in that head of hers.

A**N:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Bella remained quiet as I pulled into my reserved parking spot in the underground garage for my building. I allowed this since her silence would not last. I would not allow it. I wanted answers and I was tired of being the only one who gave them.

It wasn't until we were inside settled on my couch with my tie gone and her heels kicked off while sipping beer that she turned to look at me with a wary look on her face. I tried to hide my smile by taking a drink as she took a deep breath before beginning.

"You have to promise me, Edward," she began with a shaky breath as she looked at me with such a serious expression that it made me nervous.

"Promise me what I tell you will not leave here, that what I say is only between you and me, ok?" she asked me, practically begging me to agree and I did. I would have agreed to anything to know what the hell was going on with her.

"When I was eighteen I was at a party," she began with a sigh as she looked at me with a nervous look as if she was struggling to find the words to explain herself.

"I got a little drunk and well…" she trailed off as my mind ran wild with all the horrible things that can happen to a drunk girl at a party, but before I could put a voice to my fears she continued on.

"I called my sister Angela to come pick me and my friends up," she said with a tight smile that made my chest ache.

"Angela?" I questioned as she took a drink from the bottle she held tight in her hands.

"My older sister," she said in a raspy tone as she leaned down to grab her purse. I watched as she pulled out a little, red leather book before opening it to reveal what looked like an older picture. She handed it to me with an embarrassed smile and soft snicker.

"That's Angela," she murmured before taking another drink as I looked at the picture. In it was a much younger Bella. She looked like a baby with a rounded face of a child. Her hair was cut into a short bob and she had on a cheerleader outfit that made me want to laugh since it was hard to see her as anything but the composed business woman that she was now. Next to her was a dark haired girl with eyes and a smile just like Bella's. She was cute in an innocent way that was just Bella.

"You two look alike," I said as I looked from the battered picture back to Bella who was half smiling by now. It was a sad smile that made my chest ache with its pain.

"Everyone used to say that," she murmured with that sad smile that broke my heart.

"I was at this party and I drank too much. It was in Seattle and… well, Angela... I called her to come and get me," she rambled on as if I knew the story already.

"She lived with her boyfriend, Ben. They were engaged to be married," she stated with a sad smile that broke my heart a little.

"On her way to pick me and a few of my friends up she was in a car accident. She died on impact," Bella said emotionlessly as I stared at her in silent shock while she twisted to sit upright and in the process became much closer to me.

"I could have been ok with it, Edward," she said in a rush as I watched her twist on the couch as if the words hurts to say.

"I mean, bad things happen to good to people and accidents happen, but this… this was just so damn wrong," she muttered in a strong tone that surprised me.

"I mean… I mean, it was a kid that hit her. He was sixteen and can you even imagine?" she rambled on in almost pointless manner that scared me since this was not Bella.

"No," I whispered as I took hold of her free hand that was twisting around the glass bottle of beer nervously.

"I mean, I don't know if I could live with myself if I had hurt someone," she said as she gripped my hand tight in hers. There was terror in her eyes as she bit at her bottom lip as she was truly imagining what it would be like to carry such a burden. It was killing me to watch her like this since there was nothing I could do to ease this pain for her.

"But this kid, this boy… He acted as if it was a damn joke. He was drunk and drag racing a friend when he hit my sister's car. When he came to at the hospital the first thing he asked was if he won, not if everyone was ok?" she hissed in fury as she squeezed my hand so tight that it hurt my fingers that were being held by hers.

"Can you believe it?" she demanded from me as I shook my head no while feeling my heart beat hard against my ribs over her story as it dawned on me that she could have been in the car with her sister. Bella could have died and I would never have met her. Life would have gone on and I would never have met this peculiar woman who now was a major part of my life.

"No," I rasped as I felt a rush of sick emotion settle over me while thoughts of a world without Bella swirled in my mind while she wiped at tears that slowly began to fall silently down her cheeks.

"This kid, this boy… He was minor and somehow with a good attorney as well as lenient judge he avoided jail time. He lost his license for a year and paid some major fines. That was it," she stated with a half sob over the injustice of it all.

"He took someone's life and all he got was some fines to pay," she repeated as if it the words were bitter on her tongue.

"I am so sorry," I whispered, feeling stupid since there was nothing better to say, but truly what was there to say over this? She was hurting over a lost sister and I was the asshole who demanded to know this.

"Me too," she whispered in defeat before taking another drink from her beer that was slowly warming in her hands.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading! Not sure if I will be able to update again tonight, but if not first thing in the morning….**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

We sat there in silence for moment as Bella took a deep breath in effort to calm her tears.

"I never meant to find him," she whispered as if it were a secret between us.

"I mean, I knew who he was, but I never sought him out," she murmured before taking another drink off of her nearly forgotten bottle of beer. I watched her as she tried to compose herself, but whatever composure she was struggling to maintain was slowly slipping by her once more.

"It was at university. I was assigned to be his fucking tutor," she mumbled with a half laugh as if the situation was funny while I sat there in stunned silence, almost scared to breath as she continued on.

"Jacob Black," she whispered to me with dark eyes that held sadness and the fire of what could have been hatred, but I wasn't sure.

"You know, he didn't even notice my name. It was as if he had forgotten that he had killed her. I mean, three years had passed, but he took someone's life, so how could he forget?" she asked me, but there was no answer to give her.

"His fucking father…." She snorted with a disgusted laugh that made me want to cringe.

"He was no better. He didn't realize, didn't remember, didn't something since when I met him, he acted as if he had no idea who I was," she said with a sigh as I watched her stare off into space as if she was reliving that moment.

"Ang didn't matter to them and that hurt," she confessed with a hiccup as I held her hand tight in mine as if that would make a difference when I knew it wouldn't.

"Some people are assholes," I whispered to her since there was nothing more to say over it.

"Yeah, I know," Bella responded with a sigh before pulling my hand and hers into her lap.

"Jacob was an idiot. He never understood I wasn't interested in him. He would come around and act like… a dick. He even got his dad to approach me because that's what a girl wants, you know? A boy to send his dad to ask you out, as if I would ever go anywhere with him," she snorted in anger as I thought of Billy approaching her, unknowing that she could not stand either of them.

"In the end, it was through me that he met Leah," she said with an amused smile.

"I didn't know her. Harry and my mom had just married. I found out later that he dated her in hopes of making me jealous, as if that would ever happen," she said with a snort before looking at me with eyes red from her tears.

"Leah is an opportunist. She saw money when she looked at him so her decision was simple," she stated simply as if nothing was disturbing about that, when in reality it was a cold way of looking at marriage.

"Mom told me to let it go. She didn't want to hear it. Nothing changed it and so we needed to move on," Bella said before taking a deep breath as her fingers traced over mine.

"She was right, but I can't let things go," she whispered to me in a guilty tone while looking away.

"It's just… wrong that he gets to go on through life not caring and not being held accountable for anything," she said in as strong voice that surprised me since all her other words were spoken so softly.

"So, this is where you come in. You're here to right some wrongs," I whispered to her as everything slowly made sense out of the nonsense she had told me while she just nodded her head in agreement.

"Not so much right them since nothing I do will bring her back. I'm just here to _help _karma when it comes to Jacob and his behavior," she said with a pretty smile that was hollow and tinged with sadness.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

We talked into the early morning hours. Bella spoke of her sister and what she was like. She told me about growing up in a small town in Washington with a single dad that was the face of the law there. She told me about her life and while I wanted to hear it, I could not stop thinking about how she was going to do. What could she do to him that would change anything?

"What is it you are planning?" I asked her as we lay on the couch together, touching, yet not really touching as she lay half on top of me.

"What does it matter?" she asked me with aloud yawn that forced me to yawn as well.

"It does matter since you put me in the middle of it," I said as she stretched against me. He body was warm and soft as she curled up against me like a damn cat.

"You worry too much, Edward," she murmured with a sleepy smile before draping an arm around me as she tangled her legs with mine.

"Tell me," I whispered into her hair as she sighed against my chest. I knew that sigh, it was a frustrated one. Bella moved against me, rising her head up as she pulled her body up against mine so we were more eye to eye.

Bella was so close that I could almost taste the beer on her lips. He eyes were heavy with sleep and she wore a tired, yet cocky grin that I knew all too well. She was confident and while confidence was a nice change from the sadness that had swallowed her whole earlier, but I needed more from her.

"Trust me," she whispered with a soft plea almost against my lips causing my heart to flip in my chest. I had no doubt that she could feel it against her own as she lay practically on top of me.

"I don't trust anyone," I whispered in response, telling her another truth about myself without even thinking about it as I focused on the red of her lips. She was so close that all I had to do was to barely raise my head and our lips would touch. I rarely kissed anyone, yet kissing this girl was the only thing I could think of as she lay on top of me as if we were always this close together.

"Trust me," she murmured softly, almost seductively, as she looked into my eyes with a soft pleading look mixed in with that damn confidence that was so intoxicating. It was that seductive grin that left me breathless and wanting to believe in her.

A**N:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

"Tell me about you," she whispered in a raspy voice that was thick with sleep. Just hearing her like that made my cock stiffen a little against her thigh, but she ignored it thankfully.

"What do you want to know?" I asked her, trying to down play how close she was and how good it felt to have her wrapped around me, or how often I had thought of her like this.

"Everything," she whispered to me without looking at me as her rested her head upon my chest while her hair spilled all around us. There was too much to tell and too little that I wanted her to know. I had spent half my life avoiding my past so telling her was out of the question. She didn't need to know about growing up on different communes or the different nudist camps that we lived in.

"Why don't we just go to bed instead," I whispered into her ear half asleep and somewhat uncomfortable in my dress pants and shirt. My suggestion caused her to giggle suggestively into my chest, half slap happy from lack of sleep.

"Such a dirty girl," I murmured with a yawn as I tried to hide my growing hard on while she wiggled against me while laughing softly. It was a sweet, sleepy giggle that made me smile since it was so different than the smart ass laughter that I was used to from her.

"You know it," she laughed softly, but she was wrong. I didn't know it. For all I knew ice water ran through her veins. I had never seen her lose control or being anything but the smart ass that she typically was with me, but that was fine since I liked that part of her as well. It made her real and different than the women I had met.

It took little encouragement and the promise to keep my hands to myself before moving her off the couch. I watched her stand in my bed room with a sleepy, yet nervous grin as she waited for me to hand her clothes so she could take off her wrinkled pink dress in the bathroom without me watching, even though I wanted to so badly.

"I'll be right back," she whispered with a nervous tick as I nodded before she stumbled to the bathroom off of my bedroom, giving me a moment to strip down to my boxers. We had slept by each other countless times, falling asleep in front of the TV while watching a movie, but never once had I dragged her back to my bed even though I had envisioned it hundreds of times before this moment. Never once in any of those dreams did it include her wearing my old t-shirt and changing in the bathroom so that I couldn't see her curves.

There will be another time, but tonight too much had been said and it was too late for my charm. I needed sleep. I needed time to think about what the hell she was doing, especially considering she was asking for me to trust her, which was the equivalent of asking for the fucking sun and moon from me since trust was a premium to me.

I crawled into bed without waiting for her, slipping beneath the covers and shutting off the lights just as Bella emerged from the bathroom. Even in the dark I could see she had scrubbed her face clean, making her look more like a teenager than the almost thirty years old she was. Her pink cheeks made her look young and sweet, but I knew better. This girl was pure danger and her taking on the Blacks, Leah included, was proof of that.

Slowly she crossed the room, holding my t-shirt down to cover her until she slipped under the covers beside me as if she belonged there. I smiled as she scooted closer until we were pressed together beneath the covers nose to nose. It was familiar to me since we had found ourselves like that before on the couch after a long night of movies and smart ass comments from the girl who liked to bury her cold toes into my leg to warm them.

I looked at her and in the dark I could see her soft smile. It was sleepy and cute with its silliness. It made me wonder what her lips tasted like when she looked at me like that, but before I could even banish that thought Bella leaned closer and pressed her petal soft lips against mine in a sweet kiss that ended too quickly as she began to pull away from me once more.

"Good night, Edward," she whispered against my lips, letting me taste the lingering sweet mint toothpaste on her lips before nuzzling closer as she closed her eyes to sleep.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

"Edward," I heard Bella whisper to me, yet it seemed so far away.

"Edward, your phone is ringing," she called to me again, pulling me out my dreamless state until I was slowly opening my eyes to look at the girl. Her hair was tangled and twisted from sleep making it resemble a crown of thorns around her head as she looked at me with wide, sleepy eyes.

"Tell them to fuck off," I mumbled as I tried to roll over away from her, but she held me there, pinned in place by her small frame. I closed my eyes and willed the buzzing sound away while leaving Bella to make it stop.

"Hello?" she murmured into the phone with a tired sigh as I moved beneath her, trying to get more comfortable, even though it was impossible with her crushing me with her slight weight.

"Whatever," she mumbled with irritation followed by the clattering sound of plastic on wood floors. I didn't need to open my eyes to know that Bella had thrown my phone across the room.

"Who was it?" I asked her as I pulled her closer to me, wanting to feel her against me as I opened my eyes once more to look at her scowl. She was pissed off to be awake and just seeing her pissy expression made me smile at her.

Bella didn't answer; instead she half crawled on top of me so that we were chest to chest and nose to nose. My hands moved with clumsy speed to hold her, feeling the curve of her hips and the indention of her waist before grabbing her ass just like I had always wanted to without another conscious thought. She felt good against me with her soft flesh, warm and heavy from sleep. Too good as I felt the zing of want rush through me causing my cock harden slowly against her thigh as I struggled to be more awake in the moment with her.

I looked into her dark eyes without shame and dared her to respond. I wasn't embarrassed by wanting her or by my reactions to holding her that close, but Bella was Bella and as she felt me harden her cheeks went a lovely shade of pink. I couldn't tell if her blush was from embarrassment or want, but I planned on finding out as I slipped one hand along her ass, tracing the curve of it, before following the lines of her body until I was able to tangle my fingers in her hair. I pulled her hair down as I raised my head to meet her lips in a sleep flavored kiss.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

My hands tangled in her hair, feeling the silk like strands as I twisted them between my fingers as I pulled Bella's face towards mine. Her lips moved against mine, teasing, and taunting, letting me kiss her as she kissed me so wickedly sweet in return.

I felt her shift and move, rubbing against my cock that was now practically weeping from attention that I had long denied it.

Bella moved just enough allowing me to dart my hand down to adjust my aching cock so that it wasn't pinched in my boxers, but instead hard and begging for attention flipped against my belly between us. I expected her to shy away from me, but she just moaned against my lips as she rubbed against me once more.

Her soft moan was music to my ears as I swallowed the sound before kissing her again with the intent of robbing her of any sense since that was how I felt when I was with her. I wanted her as confused and consumed as what I was when I was with her. I wanted to know that I wasn't the only one who was out of their element and this was my way of doing that.

I grabbed her ass, holding her to me, arching my hips to rub hard against her pussy, earning a low hiss of pleasure against my lips before flipping Bella over on her back with a low grunt escaping from both of our lips as I pinned her, spread eagle beneath my weight.

I looked down at the girl, since I needed to see her eyes; it was a burning desire that left me dizzy with slight confusion since this was a different. I shook it off with a growl as I ran my hand up her bare thigh over the edge of her pink cotton panties before trailing up over her rib cage to cup her heavy tit with my hand without even seeing her flesh. I smiled as Bella arched into my touch, welcoming me, urging me on until her t-shirt was gone and it was her skin against mine. I buried myself in her flesh; kissing, sucking, and nipping while feeling what skin I had not kissed pebble in goose bumps beneath me. I wanted to spend the next few hours reading the Braille message her body was whispering to me as I tasted every part of her. It was an ambitious dream, but one I had no doubts that I could fulfill.

It was with my mouth biting her neck as my fingers traced the outer edge of her nipple as it stood at attention for me that I first heard it. It was the low buzz of my phone against the hard wood. It was distracting, but not enough to take me from my task as Bella's hands knotted in my hair, pulling me up to capture my mouth once more as her overheated pussy rubbed against my aching cock suggestively. It took all I had not peel her panties off before freeing my cock to bury it in her, but I did not want to stop this teasing torment that we had found in each other since there was this nagging fear that if I stopped she would realize the mistake she was making with me.

"Edward," she moaned against my lips, stiffening only for a moment as the loud buzzing caught her attention too.

"Ignore it," I murmured to her before kissing her hard while letting my tongue tangle with hers, dipping into her mouth, using the rhythm that I planned on using to taste her pussy. Her low moan of agreement was all I need to continue on, but as the nuzzling on my phone died the loud chiming of her phone next my head began.

The sound was loud and shocking causing us both to gasp as the annoying sound pulled us from the world of lust we were living in. Without thinking I grabbed her phone, fumbling with the slide lock as Bella moved her attention to my neck, licking and biting, distracting me as I tried to end the shrill sound coming from the fucking device.

"What?" I growled breathlessly into the phone as I finally figured out a way to answer it just as Bella's finger dipped below the waist band of my boxers to grab my bare ass, causing me to hiss and buck in response while she sucked on my neck hard enough that I just knew there would be a mark left from her kiss.

"Edward?" I heard the familiar sound of Billy Black question in a confused tone that pulled me out of the hazel of lust like a bucket of cold water poured over my head.

"Billy?" I questioned as well as Bella stilled beneath me, silent except for her heavy breathing mixed with mine.

"I tried to call you, but a woman answered and so I was calling Bella…." He said in an offhanded way before clearing this throat in an awkward manner as realization must have dawn on him as to why I was answering Bella's phone instead of her.

"There's been a fire," he announced in a nervous tone.

"The warehouse," he said in a flat tone almost embarrassed tone before rambling on about damage and insurance claims peppered with how we were needed there to assist in the mayhem that followed the fire. I looked down on at girl beneath me while absent mindedly agreeing to be there shortly. Her hands were still tangled in my hair and her eyes were still dark with want, but I could see the extreme disappointment mixed with anger on her face as she listened on the details that Billy shared with me concerning the blaze.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

We stood in the cold morning air huddled together, sipping on coffee that was growing colder by the minute, watching the firemen amble around scene of the crime. I could fee Jacob's eyes on us as he stood with his father while Leah hung off of him like the caring wife she wasn't. It made me uncomfortable to be watched, but if it bothered Bella I couldn't tell.

She stood beside me, hair tangled from my bed, wearing my old flannel sleeping pants, my hoody that hung off of her, an old winter coat of mine and a pair of red moccasins that I had bought her at the all night discount store since they would be better than the heels she had worn inside. She appearance in my clothes screamed that we had been together and for some reason that was drawing more attention than the fire that had been put out.

I listened as Billy explained what happened or what they thought had happened to cause the fire. A heater left on by second shift. A careless mistake or so we were told. Billy tried to work his magic theory on the firemen, but the Marshall refused to listen to him, and instead, brushed him off with a thank you mixed with he would conduct his own investigation.

I watched as Bella walked off with Felix Marcus, security foreman at the warehouse, leaving me alone as she did.

"You know, Billy isn't thrilled to see his top advisors appear looking as if they rolled out of bed together," Leah said in a stiff voice that I recognized as anger. She was always a jealous girl. Always wanting more than what she had.

"I bet he'd be not too thrilled to know that his daughter in law had fucked three out of the four men present," I retorted as she rolled her eyes at me. I knew about Felix. Hell, everyone knew about Felix, except Jacob and how he didn't know I had no idea.

"Or have you been with Billy too?" I asked with a snort of laughter as she walked away from me, towards Jacob who was huddled close to his father in talks with the Fire Marshall.

"Edward, are you ready?" Bella called out to me, pulling me towards her with her soft voice. She looked tired, yet so fucking beautiful in the morning sun light. Her cheeks were pink from the cold and her hair was wind wiped on top of tangled from my bed. It made her look soft and approachable, not like the bland businesswoman who I assessed her to be when I first met her.

I walked towards her, not taking my eyes off of her as I approached. Bella watched me with a half smile. It was the first one I had seen since pulling her from my bed to get dressed and find out the damage done here.

"What are you thinking?" she asked me with that same sassy damn grin as I finally reached her to lead her to my car without a look back at the mess that had become the warehouse.

"I was thinking about when I met you," I said simply as she nodded for me to continue.

"I thought you were boring and average," I confessed without guilt as I opened the car door for her.

"I was so wrong," I snorted with laughter. Bella Swan was anything but boring and average. I waited for her angry response to my confession, but instead she just laughed at me like she always did.

"I thought you were gay," she confessed with a giggle as I gawked at her in shock.

"Gay?" I questioned as she laughed louder at me while getting in the car.

"Yeah," she said without an ounce of remorse before shutting the door on me as I stood there watching her buckle her seat belt without any further explanation in true Bella form.

We drove the distance back to my apartment, not really speaking, just letting the heat from the vents blow over us as we were lost in our own thoughts of our confessions and the fire.

We remained that silent until inside of my apartment where I watched Bella strip out of my clothes until she was standing in the front hallway wearing nothing but those damn pink cotton panties that she had been wearing in my bed. Her eyes were dark with lust and her dusky nipples were hard from the cold as well as what I hoped was excitement.

"It's my birthday," she whispered to me in a raspy voice that was thick with want. She pulled me close, not caring that I was still in my jeans and t-shirt or how my eyes roved over her bare skin, taking in all of her soft perfection.

"Do you know what I want for my birthday, Edward?" she asked me in a voice that dripped with sex as she slipped her hand under my shirt, ghosting her delicate touch down my belly to slowly undo the buttons of my jeans. Her hand slipped inside of my boxers, grasping my hard cock with a confidence that made me even harder than before since there was nothing sexier than a confident woman, but Bella took it to an all new level.

"No, what do you want?" I asked her slowly, not bothering to hide the tremor in my voice since I wanted her to know that I wanted her, that I needed her. She paused before answering, slowly stroking me up and over the head of my cock, letting the precum that dripped with her touch lubricate her firm stroking that was about to bring me to my knees.

Bella continued the magical work of her hands upon me as she leaned closer before standing on her tip toes to press a kiss against my lips. It was a surprisingly sweet kiss for the heat in her touch and one that left her swallowing the low moan that escaped my lips.

"You," she whispered against my lips before silencing me with a kiss.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

I pulled Bella to me, causing her to slip her grip off of me as she gasped in surprise just as I hoisted her up in the air. She wrapped her legs around me, allowing me to grab her ass as I attempted to carry her back to the bed we had left just hours ago intent on finishing what she had started.

Clothes melted away from me and were replaced by her lips as she covered my shoulders and neck with wet kisses while I stumbled blindly with my jeans around my ankles until I was able to reach our destination. We landed on the mattress with a grunt as she refused to let me go and I held her to me, crushing her with my weight. I expected her grunt of disapproval, but instead was greeted with a sultry giggle that made me laugh before she pulled me back down for a kiss. It was those damn kisses of hers that lead to this moment of being tangled together in the best way possible so I could not refuse her demand for a kiss, yet with each one I felt as if she was pulling me closer to her. It was a closeness that left me petrified and horribly aroused all at once with its conflicting emotions.

Bella was contradiction, not that I expected anything less from her since that was what she was to me. Her hand smoothed down my back with an almost loving caress, holding me to her while she attempted to pull my boxers down with her toes tangled in the waist band. Her kisses were soft, almost romantic in a way that my made breathing stutter in my chest while her hips bucked against mine, demanding the friction she craved. It was confusing and fucking fantastic all at once.

I pulled away from Bella's embrace, causing her to groan her displeasure, but that only made me smile. She wanted me and it was good to be wanted.

I kicked off my jeans and socks before stripping off my boxers without any fanfare. I watched her face as she looked at me. Her eyes were bright with lust and the hungry look on her face my cock twitch with excitement. I fucking loved that look. It was what I craved almost as much as I craved her skin. It left me feeling cocky and in control since this I knew. I knew sex. I knew what women wanted and more than that, needed from me. I was the master of this. I knew how and where to kiss her to make her scream my name. I knew all of this and so as I looked over her flushed skin, her pebbled nipples, and the curve of her lush hips my mind went into tactical mood as I planned what I was going to do to make this the best damn birthday gift she had ever had, but before I move, taste or touch her, Bella changed it all.

"Come here," she whispered as she lay there in only her pink cotton panties and a wicked gleam in her eyes. She was crooking a finger at me, motioning for me to come to her in such a manner that I could not stop my laughter from escaping.

"No, not yet," I said with a chuckle as she shook her head no.

"I want you now," she pouted with her arms extended to me in an invitation as she bent her knees, showing more of the pink strip of fabric that was damp with her excitement. She looked adorably fuckable with that scowl that made me laugh once more.

"I want to make you cum first," I responded with a grin as I watched her smile in response as she looked at me.

"It's my birthday and I want you inside of me now," she demanded with a naughty smile.

"I want to taste you and make you cum on my tongue," I whispered to her while watching my own hand as I reached between her legs, tracing over the outline of her pussy lips, making her squirm with excitement before grasping the lace edge of her panties to begin to pull them down. Bella happily accommodated me by lifting her hips and parting her legs to free herself of her last piece of clothing.

"My birthday, my way," she gasped as I slipped my fingers long the soft sparse hair of her pussy before parting her lips to touch her properly. Her back arched into my touch as I circled her clit before slipping a finger inside of her. She was wet and more than ready for me.

"Unless you think you can't make me cum any other way," she taunted me in a breathless tone while watching my finger disappear inside of her before adding another finger for her pleasure. Her challenge left me pissed off and with something to prove as I leaned over her trembling body to grab the condom from my drawer that she had insisted upon in a breathy whisper, all the while twisting my fingers in and out of her body. I only stopped my touch just long enough to roll the condom down my length with fingers slick from her excitement. I watched Bella's face as she watched me. The hunger in her eyes was magnificent.

Once I was ready I grabbed her thighs in effort to have her move to her knees so I could touch her tits and rub her clit as I buried myself inside of her, but she whispered no while pulling me on top of her.

"I want to touch you," she whispered to me as I settled myself between her legs while she moved her hips against me, urging me in place as her hands roamed over my shoulders and down my arms. It was a position that left me feeling somewhat vulnerable as there was no escaping her gaze, but I complied for no other reason than that it was her birthday and if I agreed to this then maybe later she's agree to my way. I had discovered with Bella everything was about compromise.

I took hold of myself and slowly eased inside of her, earning a low gasp as while I shuddered from the sensation of being swallowed into the tight heat of her body. Her hands clawed at my back and she muttered nonsense as I felt her body tense with my invasion. Her legs wrapped tight around my waist holding me in place as there was no space between our bodies. It was just us as one. I could feel her heart beating against mine. I could feel every twitch and tremble from the inside out. I could feel her all around me and it left me fucking spinning inside.

Bella moved beneath me without ever allowing me to move from inside of her. Her hands trailed over my shoulders, up over my neck to cup my face, forcing me to look at her. I had watched women countless times as I fucked them. I had watched their faces flushed with pleasure. I had watched them knowing that I was the one bringing them such pleasure, but this was different. It felt different and maybe that was because of the circumstances or the girl. I didn't know for sure, but as I looked into her lust dark eyes before she kissed the air out of my lungs I realized how out of depth I was in everything concerning her. I forced that worry to the back of my mind as I focused on what I needed and what I needed was to move since the burn of release was becoming too much for me to handle.

Bella seemed to sense my need and eased her hold on me, allowing me to slowly pull back with a low hiss of displeasure against my lips before I bucked into her body once more before finding a rhythm that made her claw my skin while chanting my name. I watched her tits bounce with each thrust, I felt her mouth seek out mine, tangling her tongue against mine as she attempted to consume me whole while we fucked hard and far from wild in the middle of my mattress.

Her hands were everywhere. They were in my hair, on my ass pushing me into her, and finally slipping between us to rub at her clit before I grabbed them away, holding them above her head while clasped tight with mine. It was an intimate gesture as well one I had never done before, but I had something to prove. Her taunting words, calling me out as a half assed lover gave me renewed focus as I grinded against her clit, pushing her towards that elusive orgasm that she and I so desperately needed. The sweat collected between us, making her body slip against mine effortlessly as I dipped my head to suck at her nipples, knowing that they were sensitive to my touch until I felt her body clench hard around my cock while she gurgled out a low _fuck _in response to all my effort. It was all I needed to hear and soon I was riding the aftershock of her orgasm into my own white bliss release with a matching strangled cry of my own.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

I traced random patterns on her arm as I held her close. She had snorted happily while kissing me as I came down from my orgasm until I was able to move one more to discard to condom. It was nice and different than other times where I had rolled off of someone to enjoy the comedown alone. It left me feeling awkward since I wasn't used to the attention and that's what it was. It was Bella showing me attention. It was her pulling me close, kissing my neck as I gasped trying to breathe while she ran a soothing hand through my damp hair, answering every tremor that I gave her with a shudder of her own.

When I left her to toss the sagging condom away I expected her to half out of the bed, toddling her way to her clothes on weak knees, but instead I found her curled up in my sheets with her eyes closed and a slight smile gracing her face. She looked sleepy and happy with that damn grin on her face.

I had crawled in next to her, pulling her to me so I could hold her close.

"I guess you didn't need your tongue after all, huh?' she teased with a satisfied yawn that made me proud and pissed all at once to see her so pleased.

"For starters, you'll _love _my tongue and if you're nice I treat you with it later," I whispered into her ear as she snorted in laughter before yelping as I pinched her bare ass as it pressed next to me.

"Secondly, I think I showed you that I can make you cum any way I want," I retorted as she snorted again at my over confidence.

"Uh, no you didn't, but the day is still young," she whispered as her hand traced over my forearm as I held her to me tightly, enjoying the feel of her skin against mine. It was odd over how normal it felt to have her there beside me, snuggling close as she murmured her teasing words to me.

"You'll stay today?" I found myself asking her like an idiot as she closed her eyes only to open them as she turned in my arms to face me. Her face expression was soft and sleepy as she gave me a teasing grin.

"Well, it is my birthday, so…." She said as she trailed off suggestively with a naughty grin on her lovely face before I kissed it away.

"Happy birthday, Bella," I whispered against her lips, feeling the buzz of my words as well as the buzz of release still oozing through my veins, making me lazy with satisfaction as she sighed for me.

It was barely moments later that I felt go slack against me with sleep while snoring a little. It was a sweet sound that made me giggle at the girl whose demands left me jumping through hoops like a damn fool. With one last kiss against her half parted lips I pressed closer to her and closed my eyes, letting the exhaustion of little sleep and a long overdue release pull me into a deep sleep.

A**N:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

We slept late, ignoring the ringing of my cell phone, while allowing ourselves to catch up on the sleep that had evaded us until the real world could not be ignored any longer. I awoke before Bella to find myself on my side with Bella wrapped around me, her leg tossed over mine and her face pressed against my back while her arm draped over my waist. It was oddly sweet since I could not think of the last time I had been held by anyone, let alone a woman in my bed. I remained still, feeling her slow breathing against my skin and her heart beat against mine before slipping out of her arms.

I started the shower and let the hot water wash away my concern over the gracelessness that my time with Bella had turned into. It was too sweet, too nice, too emotional, but what was worse was the out of control feeling it left me dealing with. I hated being out of control, but that's all I ever was with Bella. I washed my hair and cleared my mind, thinking instead of the fire that first pulled me from my bed.

There was no doubt in my mind that it was planned. It was covering something, maybe the missing product, maybe something more sinister. I truly had no idea, but I knew Bella would know. She was more about this crap than what she was letting on. I could tell by how she surveyed the fall out of the fire that she knew and that was infuriating to some degree since I wanted to know as well.

I was standing beneath the spray of hot water when I felt the curtain open and her step in behind me. I could not even think until I felt her arms around me and her lips on my back. It was soothing and erotic to feel her next to me, holding me against her sleep warm skin.

"You left the bed," she murmured against my back as I took hold of her hand as they rested on my chest to free myself to turn to look at her without breaking her embrace. I hated to admit it, but I was enjoying her touchy feeliness. I liked her close and I fucking love her holding me even though I would say that out loud.

"Sorry," I replied as I slipped my hands down her back to grasp her ass as she grinned at me. Her hair was standing on end from sex and sleep while her hazel eyes shined bright with contentment. I could not help the smile that played on my lips from knowing that I had put that shine in her eyes.

"You don't sound too sorry," she said in a muffled echo of the shower against my chest as I pulled her close to me.

"I woke up and can't stop thinking," I confessed with a stutter as she kissed my chest while the water spray wet her dark hair, making it look black instead of the dark chestnut it truly was.

"About what?" she asked me with a curious look as she pulled back to look at me while ignoring the water that splashed in her eyes as she watched me closely.

"You. The fire. You," I admitted stupidly as she snorted over my response.

"You worry too much, Edward," she said with a snort of laughter as she tried to down play my worries with her quick dismissal, but I could see through her. She was nervous by my words. I could see it in the tight lines around her eyes as she smiled and the rapid pounding of her heart against mine.

"I can't help it," I replied with a shrug as I grabbed her ass again to make her squeal with laughter to lighten the moment between us before she pulled me down for a hard kiss as the hot water sprayed over us.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Happy Birthday Isabellaswan1331!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	58. Chapter 58

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Dressed and somewhat put together we left my apartment behind as Bella insisted that she had meeting. This so called meeting came up after a phone call that pulled Bella away from me as I tried to cook her lunch.

"You don't have to go," Bella said softly to me as I looked over at her once more. This was the third time she had said it. There was something more to this meeting that what she was saying. I could see it in her dark eyes that were void of emotion and while I was used to Bella's cool attitude under presser, no emotion was not like her at all.

"I wanted," I countered back, waiting for her to stop me, but she didn't. Instead, she just sighed as if she was resigned to the fact that I was going with her.

"After this we we'll get dinner and a cake," I said as if I was revealing my plans, when the truth was I had no plans for her outside of not letting her leave my apartment.

"Pie," she muttered as she looked out the car window as I drove to some restaurant that she stated the meeting was at.

"What? I don't like cake," she explained as I glanced over at her with surprise before laughing at her ridiculousness.

I followed Bella's directions and parked in front of what was a bakery and deli. It was an odd choice for meeting, but this wasn't a meeting I had planned. I was crashing this meeting, going along as a guest with a girl who clearly didn't want me there, but couldn't talk me out of attending.

We got out of the car and walked inside together. I was surprised to find the shop to be so charming inside with its pristine glass display cases full of breads and sweets that were clearly made there. The walls were a cheery yellow and the décor was cottage like, yet it matched with the bakery. It was charming, but that soon evaporated as I followed Bella towards the back of the small room. I could see Felix Marcus seated at a table with a cup of coffee in hand and pastry set before him. He looked at ease for a man who was supposed to be dealing with the fallout of a warehouse fire. It was his laughing that drew my attention over the man on his left.

I had seen him before, but only in passing. He wasn't wearing his glasses or the pinched expression that I had known him to wear. Gone was the business suite and in its place were jeans and a button down shirt just like myself and every other man there. He looked younger with a smile that surprised me, but I would still know Aro Volturi. The man turned to smile at us as we approached.

"Isabella!" he proclaimed as if he was happy to see her while moving to stand to greet her with a warm hug and kiss that made my stomach twist from nerves.

"Aro," Bella countered back with a smile that had some guilt to it as the man's eyes shifted from her to me with a surprised look.

"I see you brought a friend," he said with a smile that was far from being pleasant.

"Yes, this is Edward Cullen. You do remember that I had told you about him, right?" she asked in a clipped tone that surprised me as she motioned towards me as if she was tossing me to the wolves.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	59. Chapter 59

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

I watched Bella as she was in deep conversation with Felix. Here eye flashed with anger as they discussed arson and Jacob. They both had no doubt that he had something to do with it and were now waiting to see if the security cameras would confirm their beliefs.

"She's an amazing girl," Aro stated proudly, pulling me out of my thoughts concerning what the hell was going on as I turned to face the older man.

"Bella, that is," he stated as if there were some confusion as to whom he was speaking of.

"Yeah," I mumbled as I watched her laugh with the other man. I could see the burn of want Felix's eyes as he looked at her. It was a look that twisted my guts in a painful manner as I felt the heat of anger course through me, leaving me shaken as I reached for my cup of coffee to cover it.

"She thinks highly of you," Aro went on after a long pause as if he was considering what he was telling me, but his words only made me laugh since they seemed so unbelievable.

"I'm sure she does," I said with a smile as I looked over at her once more to find her watching me with a questioning look. I rolled my eyes at her since she wasn't the only one with questions.

"She does enough to think that you'd be a good leader for my company," he stated with a hint of challenge in his tone that made me smile slightly.

"So, why don't you tell about yourself?" he asked me as he flagged down the young girl behind the counter to freshen our coffees.

"There's not much to tell. I go into work. I do my job. I'm not the best when it comes to my personal life, but business and balancing profits with performance is something I can do," I shrugged as he chuckled at me.

"Yes, your personal life was a question," he said in a soft tone as he looked at me with his ice blue eyes.

"I don't always use my head when it comes to women," I confessed even though it wasn't much of a confession since he clearly knew about my preference towards married women.

"I never did either, but my Trudy cured me of that," he chuckled as he pulled out his phone. I watched him skim through pictures until handing me the phone to show me the picture of a beautiful woman who had a smile like an angel.

"She's beautiful," I commented as he nodded in agreement before sighing happily.

"Edward, I am told that you are a good and loyal employee; that you care for the product, the buyers and the employees. I have seen that you are profit driven and yet still have a heart. These skills are important to me, but I need to know if you feel as if you could take over the position that William will be leaving since I need confidence as much as I need heart," he stated as he watched me with a careful gaze.

"Yes, I have no doubt that I can do this," I confirmed as my eyes darted to Bella who was laughing loud with Felix, causing a flash fire of anger to crash over me.

"What's so funny?' I yelled to her, not bothering to hide my irritation from a table away, causing Bella to jump in surprise while Felix scowled in response. I knew what he was doing and I was not about to share her with him.

"Oh, yes, you'll do just fine, Edward," Aro said with a chuckle as he watched me staring at Felix who wasn't backing down or moving away from her.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	60. Chapter 60

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

"You are such a big baby," Bella said with a snort as I rolled my eyes at her. She had been giving me crap since I yelled across the room to her and I hated it since in a way she was right. I was acting like a child, not that I would ever admit she was right since I would never hear the end of it if I did.

"I am not," I defended as she snorted in response.

"I was just curious," I countered back sounding more defensive than what I had intended causing her to laugh softly to herself as I drove us back to my place.

"Sure you were and that's why you looked at Felix like you were going to junk punch him," she laughed at me in a mocking manner that made me cringe since I had considered it when I caught him eyeing her tits. It was ridiculous and I had told myself that my anger was centered on the fact that I had barely been with the girl so I wasn't prepared to share her yet. _Yet_ was the key word even though I wasn't sure if I would ever be ready to share her.

"It was," I assured her with a cocky grin as she nodded in a taunting manner that made me want to pinch her for her smart ass response, but I didn't. Instead, I choose the next safest response, which was to change the subject but she beat me to it.

"Well, even though you acted like a damn idiot Aro still liked you, so good job, I guess," she said with a sigh as I pulled into the parking ramp of my building to park, relieved to be back home.

"Good job" I muttered in disbelief as she shook her head at me.

"I did fucking fantastic," I said causing her laugh at me as the car came to a stop.

"Whatever, Edward," she snorted as she opened the door, not bothering to wait for me as she started to walk towards the elevator doors, leaving me to scramble to catch up with her.

"Hey, you never told me what you wanted for your birthday," I called after her, causing her to stop to turn to look at me with a teasing look that make my art stutter in my chest.

"I believe I have," she replied with a naughty grin as I felt a rush of heat over my skin as I thought of how she told me she wanted me.

"For dinner. What do you want for dinner?" I asked her as I caught up with her before pulling her out of the cold wind and into the heated foyer by the elevator. I kept my arm around her, holding her close as we huddled together. Her eyes were wide and warm with laughter.

"I mean, I _know_ what you want for dessert," I teased as she laughed soft and sultry as if she was confirming my teasing as the gospel truth for how we would spend our evening once we were home.

"Let me think about it," she said with a grin before standing up on her tip toes so she could kiss me on the lips softly. It was a tender kiss that was so sweet that it left me almost breathless as she pressed against me. We were still pressed together when the elevator door chimed to announce its arrival.

Once in the apartment Bella wandered off as her phone rang. I listened into her conversation like the damn stalker I was becoming only to discover it was her father calling to wish her a happy birthday. Their conversation was sweet as Bella fussed over the man while assuring him that she was fine before promising him that she would be home in a few weeks. Part of me was disappointed to hear that while the other part of me was relieved to know that whatever madness she was about to unleash upon Black Inc would be over in a few weeks.

I listened as she whispered her good byes and promises to call along with a list of people she needed her father to send her love to before ending the call.

"You ready?" I asked her as I walked back into the front room, acting as if I hadn't heard every word she had said to her dad. Bella looked at me with a soft smile, but it was off. It was distant and somewhat cold as the wonky smile filled her face.

"As ever," she murmured as I sat down on the couch beside her.

"You figured out what you want?" I asked her as she looked at me with those dark eyes that held too many secrets for my liking still. She was silent after my question as if she was truly considering what I had asked her before slowly nodding her head.

"Yeah, I think I do," she whispered with a quiet confidence that was all Bella as she smiled a bright smile that didn't reach her eyes.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	61. Chapter 61

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Bella's decision included burgers and fries with micro brew beer at a local brew pub before going to a bakery for a fresh raspberry pie. It was simple and sweet, every much like the girl whom we were celebrating.

It was back at my apartment with candles in a pie and vanilla ice cream that I kissed her until she could not breathe. I peeled away t-shirt and jeans followed by a lacy bra and panties until she was bare beneath me on my couch, just like I had imagined countless times before this night. I kissed her skin and whispered happy birthday while feeling her body whisper back to me with each shuddering moan she gave me. It was those moans that made me sigh as I eased inside of her, listening to her gasp in a mix of pleasure and surprise while clawing me to pull me closer until there was nothing between us, not even air. It was that lack of air that left me dizzy, lost and clinging to her as I tried to fuck her, but there was no fucking. It was slow and heated. It was her eyes locked with mine, pushing me to give her more and more until I had nothing more to give her. It was exhilarating and terrifying all at once as I closed my eyes as the white hot bliss hit me since I could not look into her eyes for another second without getting too lost inside of her.

I buried my face into her sweaty neck, breathing in the scent of skin, sweat and what could only be pure Bella as I tried to breathe once more. She was stealing my breath and my sanity as she held me close, soothing me with her fingers tangled in my hair while whispering sweet words that made no sense in my ear.

"Edward," she whispered in a soft soothing manner while her hand trailed softly over my back as I finally was able to concentrate enough to hear her voice even though I was still too lost for movement or words.

"Am I crushing you?" I managed to whisper against her skin without looking at her. I didn't care that if I was crushing her. I wasn't moving. I liked being on top of her, feeling her heart beat against mine while buried inside of her.

"No, but your phone is going off," she whispered to me in a sleepy tone as her soft touch turned into a light scratching that made me shudder above her.

"Fuck them, I'm a little busy right now," I rasped against her neck, earning a soft giggle that sounded pleased and tired all at once. It was that damn giggle that made me smile as I moved against her so I could see her face before pulling out of her to discard the condom that I had worn during our time together. It was that look of sleepy satisfaction that I needed to see. It was a look that I was slowly becoming addicted to since it was the one time I could see what she was thinking. I knew in that moment that she was happy, truly happy and not some fake, bullshit smile that she gave everyone. The smile that graced her sex flushed face was mine alone and I needed to see it almost as badly as I needed to hear her breathy gasp that she made when I entered her body. It was mine alone and almost as sweet as the slow burn I sought when I was inside of her.

"Let's go to bed, birthday girl," I before pressing a kiss against her ice cream flavored lips with the promise to feed her more pie and ice cream or anything else she wanted as long as she came with me.

"Don't you want your phone?" she asked me as she motioned towards the phone that was buzzing face down on the end table beside us as I rolled off of her with a grimace as I staggered to stand up while keeping the used condom intact. It was enough of a production to make Bella laugh while I walked away from her to throw the damn thing away without any grace at all.

"No," I called to her as I tossed it in the trash can before returning to her with a yawn before grabbing her off the couch.

"Well, at least turn it off so we don't have to hear it buzz," she stated as she wrinkled her nose at me in mock disgust as my phone vibrated against the wood once more. I nodded then watched her walk back to my room since I could not help myself but to watch the curves of her body and fluid in her motion as she went. It was hypnotizing and oddly funny since this was such a different Bella than the one I knew at work. This Bella was bold and asked for what she wanted. Hell, she took what she wanted whether it be my time or attention. She demanded things and while I was typically the one who made demands when it came to sex, I could not help but to give her what she wanted. It was weak of me, but I couldn't seem to stop when it came to her.

"Are you coming?" she called to me impatiently, pulling me out of my thoughts of weakness concerning her and everything else I was slowly losing control over.

"Calm down, I'll be right there, just let me shut this thing off," I called after her as I grabbed my phone to shut it off while she laughed loudly at my grumblings back to her. I looked down at the phone as I palmed it in my hand before shutting it off to see four missed calls all from Leah.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	62. Chapter 62

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Monday morning came too early and too bright after a weekend of indoor activities. Bella had left me Sunday night with a kiss and a pledge not to mention Aro at work. It was a promise I was fine with making since I wasn't sure what I'd say about the man to begin with.

"Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Black is here," Alice chimed to me in her syrupy sweet voice that was fake as hell before the door to my office burst open. Leah stood there and surveyed me for a moment. Her dark eyes raked over my features as I looked at her from behind my computer monitor. She looked good, but there was something off.

"Did you need something?" I asked her as she stepped inside and shut the door behind her.

"I would prefer if the door stayed open," I called after her as she laughed at me while shutting the door anyway.

"Why? Afraid the little girlfriend will get upset?" she mocked as I smiled and shook my head. She clearly didn't know Bella. She wouldn't be upset. She never viewed Leah as competition. She never viewed Leah as anything and had told me so, while I, on the other hand, viewed everyone as a threat.

_"You can mock me all you want, but I don't like Felix staring at your tits, ok?" I groused as Bella laughed at me like she always did. She thought my ill placed jealousy, or so she called it, was entertaining._

_ "How would you like it if Leah came in to my office, huh?" I countered back defensively as she lifted her head from my chest where she had been resting to look at me. Bella looked at me with a cool sense of confidence that was equally disarming and sexy as her hazel eyes shined with lingering laughter._

_ "I wouldn't care. She's no threat to me… And you… you wouldn't do anything with her anyway," she scoffed with a smile that was too smug to be pleasant._

_ "That's what you think" I quipped in a sarcastic tone, wanting to see one ounce of the panic I felt when I thought of Felix's hands upon her, but it wasn't there. Instead, she just smiled that damn smart ass smile that needed to be wiped from her face as she looked down at me._

_ "I know," she smiled with such confidence that it left me aching to either fuck her hard in punishment or prove her wrong._

"_You're a lot of things, Edward, but a cheater? No, I don't think so. You're more of a one woman type of man, no matter what bullshit front you put out there and right now you're mine," she stated simply with a smile that showed she was too pleased with herself and the fucked up situation we shared. _

"No, she'll be fine with it," I replied with a soft laugh and shake of my head as Bella's word rang through m head once more. Leah crossed the room slowly, letting me watch her movements. She was graceful like a cat approaching its prey until she finally perched herself on my desk before me. I could see from the saucy look on her face what she came in expecting from me. It was clear as sin and in my face as the glimpse of up her dress revealing no panties.

"We should test that theory," Leah purred softly as she leaned back, letting me see her, legs parted, ready and anticipating my hands. It would be easy to slip them along her supple thighs and touch her. It would be easy to pull that damn wisp of a dress, completely inappropriate for February, over her hips and take what she was offering, yet I couldn't.

"Thanks, but no thanks," I mumbled as I stood up, putting some space between her and I as I thought about what I was doing. I rarely ever turned down a woman. I rarely ever said no, but Bella was right or at least thorough in her investigation that once I had a somewhat thing going with another I didn't just fuck the next willing thing that came along.

"I don't just… fuck around that like and you know it," I replied as Leah rolled her eyes at me as if I was being ridiculous. We stood at this odd impasse for a moment until she finally realized that I wasn't changing my mind. It was only then that she slowly moved, adjusting her clothes, covering herself with trembling hands that surprised me.

"So, that's it, huh?" she demanded after a moment of silence as she looked at me with hard eyes filled with betrayal that made me want to laugh at her audacity.

"Yes, it is," I spoke softly to her as she glared at me, making me feel like an asshole, even though in this situation with her, her sins were always worse than mine.

"Well, how nice you finally found some morals," she mocked as she stood up and straightened her dress once more before looking at me with a cruel smile.

"We'll just see how long that lasts," she smirked as she started to walk away from me in a slow deliberate manner as if she was waiting for me to stop her.

"There were never other women when I was with you," I replied, wanting my confession to hurt her even though I wasn't sure it would. My words must have hit some mark as they made her falter and finally pause for a moment, but she didn't look back at me. I watched her collect herself for a second before continuing to walk out of my office, stiff backed and uncomfortable, without another word or look back.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	63. Chapter 63

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Once Leah was gone I felt jittery. There was a nervous energy in the air around me that left me feeling shaky and somewhat sick. I couldn't concentrate as a panicked feeling washed over me while I went over everything that normally caused me some form of anxiety. I backtracked in my mind, as I remembered if I shut off the coffee maker at home to if I had locked my car or if I had lost my credit card, but everything seemed in place while nothing eased the antsy feeling under my skin.

I glanced at the clock it. It was after two in the afternoon so I was that much closer to going home, yet not close to enough to really be excited by it. I closed my eyes allowed myself a moment to rub my eyes and regroup as I tried to get a handle on the sick misplaced feeling that was keeping me from carrying on with my day. It was with my eyes closed that I heard her. She was bellowing out orders and bitching about things that were not done to her satisfaction. Just hearing her bitch as the clicking of Alice's heels suggested she was scurrying away made me smile a little.

Without thinking I got up and walked away from my desk covered in papers and would be insurance claims. I followed her voice until I was standing in Bella's office watching her as she groused to Felix about needing an accurate list of what was in storage at the facility when she noticed me standing there like a moron with my hands in my pockets to hide their soft tremor from her all seeing eyes.

Bella looked at me for a long moment with an unreadable expression on her face. It only added to my nerves as I listened to Felix, who was oblivious to presence, ask her to join him for lunch. There was a smarminess to his tone that caused the hair on the back of my neck to stand up as I looked from the man to Bella who held my gaze unwaveringly.

"Thank you for the invite, but I have plans," she said and then nodded towards me so that Felix was aware that they were not alone any longer. I watched his back stiffen for a moment before he continued on his casual stance as if he had done nothing wrong. Truly, he hadn't. He was entitled to ask Bella out, but that didn't stop me from wanting to tear his throat out over it. It was a thick and fiery feeling that only added to the sick nervous energy that I had been suffering from since seeing Leah that morning.

"If you'll excuse us," Bella spoke in a soft tone as she motioned towards me with a nod of her head. I listened to Felix's lame excuses and _hey maybe tomorrow_ offering of lunch before he walked past me without another look in my direction.

_Asshole._

I crossed the room with more determination than what I needed until I was standing before the girl who just looked at me as if nothing was out of the ordinary when in fact everything was out of the fucking ordinary. Once I reached her my hands acted on their own accord, cupping her face in my hands before leaning down to kiss her hard.

A**N:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	64. Chapter 64

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Bella's lips were soft, warm, and coffee flavored. She didn't seem too surprised by my sudden need to kiss her. I expected to taste her surprise, yet it wasn't there as her hands took hold of mine as I held her there. I eased the pressure of the kiss until I was just standing there, barely touching the girl while breathing against her lips with my eyes closed as a fleeting image of Bella beneath me floated through my mind.

"Hmmm," she purred against my lips in a happy manner.

"Hello to you too, Edward," I felt her whisper to me before smiling against my kiss before pulling away from me with a sigh, but I refused to let her go. I wanted her close even if I couldn't quiet explain it to her.

After a long moment of silence while I held her close, looking into her eyes as she watched me with a critical eye Bella sighed in what could have been worried frustration.

"What's wrong?" she breathed against my skin as she brought her hands up to hold mine while pulling them away from my face.

There was nothing truly wrong, yet everything felt like it was. I felt guilty and oddly pissed as I thought about Felix with her.

"What were you doing with Felix?" I asked her, deciding that it would be better to focus on her instead of what my day had been like.

"My job," she retorted with a snort of laughter before rolling her eyes at me as if I was being ridiculous over it all. Maybe I was. I wasn't sure of anything anymore, especially concerning this girl.

"Ms. Swan, the information you requested in ready," Alice called into the room with a nervous tone as I watched Bella's face. She was calm, like we stood in the middle of her office kissing every day while she directed Alice to leave the information on her desk and then shut the door behind her as she walked out. Alice practically ran out of the room after dropping whatever off on the edge of Bella's desk while we stood there hands clasped together. I only knew that she was gone by the loud click of the door behind her announcing that she had shut the door.

"You're acting weird," Bella announced to me as she watched my expression. I knew I was, but I couldn't seem to stop.

"Leah came to my office today," I spat out as if I had been dying to tell her and maybe I was. Maybe part of this jittery feeling was wondering if she was as confident as what she claimed by truly not caring about Leah. Maybe there was this odd fear of losing her, even though there was truly nothing to lose here.

"Ok," she said slowly as if she was waiting for me to speak, but I wasn't sure what to say.

"What did she want?" Bella asked me after another lull between us.

"She wanted to fuck," I said simply, not bothering to hide Leah's intentions with flowery words from her even though saying the words made it so much worse even though it was the truth. I watched Bella, fully expecting some reaction, but there was none.

"Did you?" she asked me in confident tone that surprised me since I expected tears or doubt or something beyond this crazed self assurance that made her seem almost cocky as she held my hands while smirking at me knowingly.

"No," I replied in a rush as I felt almost defensive in my answer to her.

"Do you know why?" she asked me with the same smart ass coolness that pissed me off for no other reason than I had spent the last few hours since I had sent Leah away wondering the same damn question over again. When I didn't answer Bella chuckled softly as she pulled me down closer as if she was going to whisper in my ear, but instead she just brushed her lips against mine in the sweetest of kisses.

"Because you're mine," she whispered against my lips while looking into my eyes, making my lips buzz with her words and the meaning behind them before she silenced me with a hard kiss that stole my breath.

The kiss lingered between us varying between the heat that would burn us both to a sweetness that left me almost ill with its sugary softness before she pulled away from me. I couldn't even think as she continued to pepper my lips with soft kisses before moving on to kiss the stumble on my chin.

"Did she say anything else? Or anything about the fire?"She asked me in a soft whisper in between kisses but I couldn't think about anything else but her words.

_ Because your mine._

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	65. Chapter 65

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Bella's words haunted me. They echoed in my ears each time I was with her and especially when I was alone. Belonging to someone wasn't something I did. I had always been my own person, able to separate myself from messy emotional ties to people, but with her I was mess and I hated it.

I found myself crossing the space between our offices to see her to complain about this unease she was creating inside of me, but each time I did I would only end up kissing her like some damn lovesick teenager that had no idea how to be with a woman. It was horrible and fucking fantastic all at once. In the end I would stumble out of her office with my tie crooked, my hair standing on end from her hands, and a smile that lasted until the late afternoon.

"There you are," Billy called to me as I closed Bella's office door while watching her smile at me from behind her desk. It was that damn smile that lead me to seeing her, needing her, and then finally tasting her as I laid her back on her desk for better access to where she wanted my tongue to be. I fucking loved that smile.

"Hey Billy," I called in what I hoped was a jovial manner as I shut the door completely before turning to face the man. Talking to Billy had grown awkward as I knew that Aro was planning out his replacement. There was something about looking at him and lying about what tomorrow might hold that left me sick.

"I wanted to talk to you about the insurance claims," he said as he approached while I tried to step away from Bella's office as quickly as I could without it looking unusual.

"Ok," I said as I motioned for him to follow me into my office, which he did, but not before stopping to make small talk with Alice. Billy was a good man who had always cared about the employees here. He was impossible not to like and it was that likeability that made you want to be loyal to the man.

"So, you and Bella are doing well?" he asked as he walked in before shutting the door behind him. His words caught my attention and made me nervous. He knew about us and our stolen moments at work, which made me wonder if he knew about my lunch time snacks with Leah as well. If he did he had never let on, but I wasn't sure if Billy was the type of man who would say anything about such an affair even if it was with his daughter in law.

"Yeah," I said as I nodded my head, wanting like hell to change the subject since the idea of discussing Bella with him made me a little ill.

"Well, I gotta say it, I'm happy for you," Billy said with a chuckle as I felt heat flood my face over his words. It was embarrassing since it made me feel good that he was oddly proud of my happiness.

"It's good to see you happy, Edward," he continued on as he clapped me on the shoulder like a proud father would do, and very unlike how my father behaved since he had only asked why I hadn't fucked her or if she was interested in threesomes. Carlisle was never one to be a practical father.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I moved away from him, feeling slightly guilty over the idea of Billy being forced into retirement. He wasn't a bad guy. He cared about the company and those who worked here. He was a good boss, yet he was on the verge of losing it all and he didn't even know it.

"You know, I always viewed you as a son," he said with a tired sigh as he sat down across from me as I looked away as the guilt started to tear a whole in my defenses against him.

"You're a good man, Billy," I replied in a strangled tone as he smiled at me warmly.

"I just wish that Jacob would take this company more seriously," he sighed as he looked away from me with a worried look on his weathered face.

"I built this for him, you know? And yet he just can't seem to…" he stated before trailing off into silence. He didn't need to speak. I knew what he was saying without him saying the words. Jacob was fuck up. He had been for years and clearly was worse than what I had ever thought considering what happened with Bella's sister.

"Jacob is…" I began but stopped as I tried to think of the right words to say that would not offend or down play the fact that he was a fucking moron.

"I know, Jacob is Jacob," he sighed before taking a deep breath that left me sick with the sadness that seemed to roll off of Billy in heavy waves concerning his son. With one last deep breath Billy turned back to me with a warm smile as he looked over the piles of papers on my desk.

"So, what's going on with the insurance claims?" he asked me with a determined look, shifting our awkward conversation back to the business at hand instead of his son and the issues that seemed to surround him.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	66. Chapter 66

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Evenings that once had been spent alone with Sports Center blaring in the background were now filled with old west coast punk and Bella cooking dinner. We had a similar taste in music, yet while I listened only every now and then, Bella had music on all the time.

I sat on the counter watching her as she was lost in stirring whatever sauce she was pairing with pasta we would eat that night. It was the first time all day that I had seen her all day without the tension in face that gave her a pinched look. It was clear to me that working at Black's was slowly wearing her out, even if she denied it.

"I saw you had a meeting with Billy," she said, surprising me by breaking the silence as well as the only rule we had, which was no work talk.

"Yeah," I mumbled before taking a pull off of the bottle of beer that was warming in my hand.

"You ok?" she asked me with a worried look on her face as that pinched look that I hated slowly filled out her face.

"Yeah, I'm ok…But," I said as I trailed off, gaining her full attention with my hesitation.

"But what?" she asked me as she turned off the flame under pot of sauce that had owned her attention up until now.

"I don't know, Bella," I said with a sigh as I thought about Billy. He wasn't a bad man, but instead just a man who believed in his son when others didn't. I wasn't sure if I could fault him for loving his son even when it wasn't very reasonable.

"I mean, Jacob is an asshole who is spoiled and got away with…" I began, but Bella interrupted immediately.

"Murder. He got away with murder, Edward," Bella whispered in a passionate tone that made my heart ache with the hurt in her tone.

"Yes, he did, but Billy is just a man who was looking out for his son. I mean, why punish him by taking away his company? Sure, he could have done better, but we all could do better," I said as I slipped off the counter to take a step closer to her before pulling her close to me since I knew my words would hurt her and I was right. I could see the anger and hurt in her eyes as she looked at me as if I was fucking insane.

"You're wrong, Edward. Bill enabled him. He paid for his attorney and worked to have the lightest of sentences for Jacob. He made sure that Jacob was protected at every turn and it was wrong," she said in an impassioned tone that made me want to smile at her since she was more than beautiful when she was outraged over what she was viewed as a horrible wrong.

"It was his decisions to keep Jacob from being responsible for anything that will cost him now," Bella finished as she looked at me with an angry look, but I could see beyond that rage that consumed her, and into the unending hurt that fueled it.

AN:

Thanks for reading!

Xoxo

Mamasutra


	67. Chapter 67

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

"You going home tonight?" I asked after a long period of silence between us. It wasn't out of the ordinary for Bella to be so quiet, yet I could tell the difference since there was a chill in the air between us.

"I don't know," she mumbled in between bites of pasta without looking at me.

That was a yes.

"I know you're upset with me, but…" I began as she looked up at me with wide eyes that were dark with such a hurt that it took my breath away.

"He's not a bad man, Bella," I whispered to her as I reached across the table to take her hand in mine. I wanted for her to pull it free, but she didn't. Instead she laced her fingers with mine.

"I know he has been good to you, Edward, but he just keeps allowing…" she began, but I squeezed her hand to silence her.

"Bella was it his decision to allow Jacob to get by with fine or was a judge's?" I asked her and then watched her scowl since I knew I wasn't playing fair in this matter.

"He had no more control than what you did, yet you are insisting on punishing him along side Jacob," I said as she looked at me with a dark look.

"With that then I have to ask, what's next?" I prodded as she looked at me with an uncertain look on her pretty face.

"So, you get you want. Billy and Jacob are punished. What's next? Will you go after the judge? The attorneys that worked out the deal? Where does it end?" I asked her, hoping like hell she would see that there would be no end if she continued on like this.

Bella looked at me with sad eyes that made my chest hurt as she blinked back tears.

"Would it make you happy if I spared him?" she asked me in a rough whisper that hurt to listen to as well as to respond to. I nodded as I could not find the words I needed to say.

"Ok, then for you I will," she whispered in a tear thick tone before looking away from me once more.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	68. Chapter 68

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Time was passing and with it started the countdown to when Aro was arriving in office. The date of the meeting was set. It was made clear that he wanted answers; answers that I wasn't sure that Billy could provide.

While nerves were ramped up with Aro's soon to be arrival, Bella remained cool and collected. She seemed pleased with herself and while that left me a little worried, it also was nice to see since her happiness made the strained atmosphere in the office lighter. It was needed lighter atmosphere since everyone else was in panic mode and with good reason since with Aro's arrival change would come. His appearance always ended in change of some sort.

"Hey," I heard Bella call out to me, pulling me from my thoughts as I sat at my desk, staring at the computer monitor, yet not truly reading what was before me. I looked up to find her standing in the door way with an impish smile upon her face.

"What'cha need Ms. Swan?" I teased her as I motioned her in with a flick of my wrist. I watched her saunter in while closing the door behind her.

"You," she purred and then laughed loudly as I gawked at her. Bella was not one who messed around at work. Sure, we'd kiss, but touching or sex as not something she ever agreed with. I had no time to react before she was in lap with her hands in my hair, pulling me to her.

"Leave with me" she demanded in a low whisper against my lips before kissing me once more. It was out of the ordinary, but just like everything else I could not deny her and her simple demands.

"Ok," I managed to breathe while not bothering to hide my surprise over her request before she silenced me with another kiss.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	69. Chapter 69

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

We slipped out of the building unnoticed by others except for Demetri who just eyed me with a curious look on his face. He was aware that I had been with Bella, yet he looked confused over our leaving.

The drive back to my place was a tangle of hands and stolen kisses at stop lights. I groaned as I felt her fingers trace the hard outline of my cock against my pants, causing my hips to flex into her touch in response.

"So eager," she snorted as her fingers slipped along my length once more before moving upward to unbuckle my belt while I held my breath in anticipation of what she would do. I wanted her mouth on me. I wanted it in the worst way since for all of the girl's smart ass comments her mouth was amazing, almost as amazing as being inside of her.

My hips flexed into her touch as I felt her unzip my pants before hissing at the feeling of her cold fingers wrapping around my throbbing cock to free it from my pants, but before I could complain I felt the molten heat of her mouth wrapped around me. It was pure perfection. She was perfection with her lips, her tongue, and even her teeth as she worked slowly into her mouth.

I could not stop the babbling that escaped my lips as I felt her pull me in, only to suck on me as she pulled away. It was the most amazing form of torture as she only released me long enough to remind me not to wreck the car, as if I could give damn if I wrecked the car when I was buried in her throat.

Bella kept up at her painfully slow pace of pulling me deep with a swirl of her tongue followed by the slow suck as she released me until I had one hand on the steering wheel and the other firmly tangled in her hair.

"Bella, you gotta stop unless…unless you want…unless you want me to…" I stammered as I found myself shaking as I tried to hold off my orgasm while avoiding rear ending the fucking minivan in front of me, but my warning only seemed to excite her further as she increased the speed and pressure of her intimate kiss. I took her silence as acceptance as I came to a stop at a red light just as the pressure became too much, resulting in the blinding, white hot pleasure of release. I could not think or even see as I felt myself empty into her mouth as Bella swallowed around my cock to take it.

I was still shaking with Bella's tongue still lapping at my softening cock as I was forced back into reality by the sound of the car behind us honking in irritation as I sat through a green light, lost in the haze of bliss that only release can bring.

"Jesus," I muttered, feeling drained and exhilarated all at once while running my hand soothingly through Bella's hair in hopes to ease the sting she had to feel from when I had pulled it without thinking. She slowly released me from her mouth, leaving me exposed and half hard to press a kiss against my lips before donning a pleased smirk.

"Good?" she asked in a mocking tone as I looked over at her. I was still breathless and feeling boneless from my orgasm before fumbling to drive once more.

"So good," I mumbled thickly, not even giving a damn that she was mocking me as I was determined to enjoy the bliss she had provided for me. I listened to her soft giggle that was clearly meant to tease me.

"Good, because today is all about you," she cooed to me with a saucy grin before distracting me with a kiss as the car behind us honked loud and impatiently once more.

AN:

Thanks for reading!

Xoxo

Mamasutra


	70. Chapter 70

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

We arrived at my apartment and slowly stripped once I opened the door to push her inside. I took my time, pulling away her shirt to toss on the hallway floor followed by her lacy bra. I wanted to undress her as if I was plucking petals from a flower while letting her clothing fall carelessly around my apartment, marking where we had been. With each layer of cotton or silk removed I would pin her against whatever wall to taste her skin while she sighed in response until I had her bare and clinging to me as I pushed inside of her with a groan.

"Oh god" she moaned loudly as I balanced her on my arms while using the wall to help me hold her in place while her arms wrapped tight around my neck. She was flawless in this moment with her wool skirt pushed over her hips and her heels digging in my ass, urging me to fuck her without ever saying the words. I remained still inside of her, taking her in. Feeling the pinch of her pussy as it adjusted to my size and the angle of which I was inside of her caused the ache in my balls become a low burn with the need to release, so instead I focused on the curve of her neck, the feel of her tits pressed against my chest and the pounding of her heart against mine until I was able to move with confidence of not losing it inside of her.

"Edward," she whispered in a low moan as she moved against me, causing me to hiss as the pressure inside of her changed, moving me with her as she pulled me by my hair down to her for a wet kiss that made my knees weak as I held her there.

"Please," she rasped, all breathy and needy against my lips as she pulled away from me, letting me see her, the real her that she always hid from me. Showing me the girl who was needy and far from put together like how she presented herself. It was in these moments where I could see her in her big hazel eyes that I felt the twist of nerves in my gut that would rob me of the air in my lungs. It would make it where I could stand it. I could not bear to look at her with that feeling swallowing me whole inside.

I pulled out of her with a groan and more force than what was needed as I let her go. I allowed her to stumble on to her own weak knees for a moment before I spun her around while pushing her into the wall. The sound of her gasp filling the space between us as her bare chest was pressed into the cold wall causing her to shudder as I pulled on her hips, adjusting her to what I needed, while gently moving her legs wider before pushing back inside of her heat.

I had never taken her like this. I had never used her like that. Even though the feeling of being so deep inside of her was tantalizing, it was also so wrong. My hands gripped her hips tight, moving her against me, forcing her legs wider, her hips upward, bending her to my will as the consuming feeling gave way to an illness inside of me.

I listened to her low grunts as I pounded into her willing body, pushing and pulling her as I lifted her off the floor with each upward thrust until I felt myself falling away into the white hot bliss of release that shook my body with its force.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	71. Chapter 71

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Afternoon turned into evening as I watched Bella slip on my discarded undershirt with a frown.

"What?" she asked me as she looked at me with a half smile that she tried to hide.

"You said it was my day," I scowled like a child as I still lounged on my bed, not bothering to cover up since what was the point when I would only take it off once more. I wanted to feel her skin against mine so I had decreed my day to be clothing free.

"It is your day, but I think at least one of us should be somewhat presentable when the pizza delivery guy gets here," she snorted as she rummaged my dresser drawer for a pair of boxers before pulling out a pair to shimmy on while covering some of my favorite parts of her.

It was a sight to see her dressed in my clothes with her makeup a complete mess and her hair tangled from my bed. It was primal thing. It left me smiling like a jack ass knowing that I had marked her as mine inside as well as out with the clothes she wore.

"You can't go to the door like that," I said with a sigh, forcing myself to sit up right with a sigh as she laughed at me.

"He'll be able to see your tits through that shirt with as cold as what it is in here and I can't have that," I mumbled while forcing myself to stand up on unsteady legs, weak from sex and relaxation while Bella snorted over my response.

"I'm sure he's seen worse," she laughed as she walked away from me, leaving me to trail after her in search of my boxers before finding them by the front door.

"I don't care if he's seen more or less of other women. This is you and your tits that we are talking about, therefore my tits by default, and I won't share you with him or anyone else," I groused to her as I pulled my boxers up to cover myself before realizing what I had even said to her. As the words tumbled from my lips, I froze in what was a fearful dread since we had never spoke of anything beyond exclusivity with each other and my words branded her as mine. I waited for the space of a heartbeat for Bella to say something, but she had no chance to respond as the loud banging on the door announcing our dinner's arrival while saving me from what could have been a horribly awkward conversation with a girl that I had promised not to grow attached to.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	72. Chapter 72

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

My verbal gaffe passed over us quietly as Bella acted as if she hadn't heard my words and I was fine with that. I wasn't ready to deal with what I had implied and neither was she or so it seemed as she busied herself with pizza and beer. I would watch her and would occasionally catch her looking at me only to watch her look away once more. It was sweet in a shy girl type of way even though I knew she was far from shy.

Bella was the type of girl who when she wanted something she went and got it. She didn't wait. She didn't flirt or play games. She was like that in business and she was like that in bed. It was one of the many things I liked about her since it always seemed like there were no pretenses. Sex was sex and we were together, but not. It sounded more complex than what it was and I had only hoped that my words from earlier would not hurt the unspoken agreement we held together.

I watched her take a long drink off of the damn raspberry beer that she had talked me into days before while scrolling though some page on her phone.

"What time is it?" I asked her, causing her to look up at me from the small screen.

"It's after seven," she said with a smile as she tossed her phone on the end table where my phone should have been, yet wasn't there.

"Have you seen my phone?" I asked her as I shifted on the couch next to her to look to see if had fallen on the floor in my haste to be inside of her.

"No," she said simply before crawling on to my lap with beer bottle in hand.

"Hmm," I grumbled as I looked around her small frame for signs of my missing phone.

"We'll find it later," she promised me before leaning in for a beer flavored kiss as her free hand tangled in my hair once more.

"What if we were needed at work?" I whispered my question to her. She knew I was worried about this odd take over. I watched her smile softly as I allowed work and the real world to penetrate our time together, just like I had promised I would not.

"They know where we are, Edward, so if they wanted us, they would have called me as well and no one called," Bella assured with a teasing grin before kissing me silent once more as I tried not to think about work or Billy or anything but the girl on my lap.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	73. Chapter 73

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

I pressed my face into her hair breathing in the scent of fruity shampoo and sweat from sex as I held her close with her back against my chest. This was my favorite time of the night.

I listened to her soft hum of contentment that always made me smile as I ran her soft hand down my arm as it rested against her belly. She was soft and warm in my arms. It was that softness that I longed for on the nights that Bella was at my side. It was that gentle feeling of her against me that kept me up at night thinking of her when I was alone and missing her even though I hated that I did.

I listened to her sigh as she twisted against me, moving in my arms until we were nose to nose. I smiled at her and then chuckled as she gave me her best sleepy smile as she trailed her fingers upward over my arm, up my shoulder until she was tracing along my jaw line. It was soft, ticklish feeling that left me feeling oddly vulnerable as she pulled me close to her for a kiss.

"I should leave," she whispered to me with a worried look as she traced over my jaw again with a touch so soft and teasing that I closed my eyes to savor it.

"No," I whispered before leaning in to kiss her again. Her lips tasted like my skin, making me groan against her kiss swollen lips.

"Stay," I whispered against her lips before swallowing the groan of displeasure that escaped from her lips.

"My day, Bella," I rasped in a pleading tone to her as she looked at me, reminding her that of what she had said to me, of what she had promised me. Bella looked at me with wide hazel eyes that were warm and soft with from bliss and sleepiness, but I could see a hint of tension in them as she watched me.

"Ok," she breathed out a sigh as I closed my eyes and smiled victoriously at her before she silenced me and my gloating over my minor victory with a kiss.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	74. Chapter 74

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

I awoke with a jolt of panic as the feeling of free falling shook me to the core.

"Jesus," I muttered as I wiped a shaking hand over my face while trying to breathe even though the panic that engulfed me. I barely had taken a breath when I felt Bella stir beside me. She was awake. I could tell by the tight draw of her shoulders and the tense curling of her legs.

I pushed aside my own panic to pull her close to me since as much as I hated to admit it I needed to feel her next to me. Bella remained stiff in my arms faking sleep, as I pressed my face into her hair to breathe her in.

"I know you're awake," I whispered in a husky tone against her ear. Bella remained silent, but I could feel her shudder against me over my words.

"Talk to me," I whispered to her as she signed in resignation before turning in my arms to face me. As she moved I looked over her should towards the clock on the night stand beside her. It was after two in the morning leaving me with less than four hours of sleep before having to be up for work.

"I just can't sleep," she whispered to me in a low voice as I tried to look at her face, but the room was too dark for me to see her.

"You ok?" she asked me in a rush of words as I felt her press her face against my chest to listen to my heart.

"Yeah," I lied convincingly as she nodded against me, but I knew she was well aware that it was lie.

"You want to tell me what's bothering you?" I asked her as she snuggled closer with a soft sigh as I felt her arm wrap around my waist to hold me as her legs tangled with mine. It was comfortable and more than that it was comforting to lay with her like that, connected together, yet separate still.

"I can't seem to make my mind shut off," she whispered against my skin in a tired sigh of irritation. I knew how that felt, to have your mind race over things that you could not change and did not control. It was a helpless feeling.

I pressed my nose into her hair, breathing her in as she softened against me, slowly letting go of the tension that held her so tight.

"Peace, Bella" I whispered into her hair, willing her the one thing that I had never really found myself, but wanting her to have it so she could sleep. She melted even further into me with my words, as I pulled her tighter against me to offer what little support I could from whatever was tearing her apart inside.

Bella lay there silent in my arms for so long that I wasn't sure if my wish had come true and that she was sleeping until she spoke.

"Did you mean it?" she asked me in a soft whisper that was ripe with uncertainty and doubt.

"Mean what?" I responded, confused as what she was speaking of as she pulled me from my half asleep state back into conversation with her.

"Mean what you said earlier," she whispered as I tried to think of what I had said, but the only thing worth questioning and the one thing that she had avoided mentioning all night rang through my head.

_ I don't care if he's seen more or less of other women. This is you and your tits that we are talking about, therefore my tits by default, and I won't share you with him or anyone else._

This was my chance to deny it or even better yet laugh it off, but in the dark silence of my bed room with her wrapped around me so soft, I couldn't and I hated that. I hated the lack of control I had with this girl and everything that surrounded her in my life.

"Yes," I replied and then listened to her soft sigh. I had no idea if it was a sigh of resignation or relief. I waited in silence for some other response, something to tell me if I had failed somehow since in this game of love and relationships I had never really played. I had in the past only done what was easy, simple, and offered no expectations. This thing, whatever it was with her, was far from simple and created a mountain of expectations starting with my declaration that she was mine.

Bella moved in my arms, pulling herself upwards until her face was looming over mine so that I could kind of see her in dim light that spilled in on us from the bathroom. I looked at her with her hair tangled from my bed and her eyes wide and so serious as she looked down at me with an almost unreadable expression.

"You're mine as well, Edward. Try not to forget that," she whispered to me so softly before pressing her lips to mine for a kiss that tasted bitter and was far from cheerful.

**AN:  
Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	75. Chapter 75

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

The morning came fast and unwanted as the alarm sounded for us to get up. Bella had thought ahead and packed clothes for the work day, making her stay with me even linger longer as we showered together.

On days in the past when we had dressed for work together, Bella would barely be present as I kissed her, her mind elsewhere, but that morning was different. Every kiss, touch, and sigh was met with one of her own. She would pull me to her and push me against the tiles. She would whisper my name, urging me for more or everything that I had to give her. It was unlike her, but I happily accepted the change.

After our shower together I watched her dress. She was more focused, more resigned to the fact that our time together was coming to an end as she slipped on stocking and adjusted her black skirt. I watched as she pulled her still damp hair up into a harsh bun and applied make up that took away from the innocent, yet freshly fucked look that she had wearing for me. I watched her transformation from what I considered as _my_ Bella into work mode, but even with this change I could still see her. I could see her in the soft smile she gave me as I watched her or the lipstick kisses she would give me while asking me if she looked alright.

I was still in my boxers, not bothering to care about the time when Bella announced her ride was there, taking me by surprise since I had no idea that we were going to work in separate cars.

"I have to go to the warehouse first before the office and since my car was left in the parking ramp Felix is picking me up," she explained as I looked at her with a surprised look that I could not hide. It made sense. I knew she was spending a lot of time there, helping categorize what was left as well as conducting the survey as to what was missing.

"I could have dropped you off at your car," I offered while trying not to sound as whiny as what I felt about her leaving without me.

"I know," she said simply as she looked away from me just as there was a loud knock on my door. There was no doubt it was Felix and he was growing impatient as he waited for her. I opened the door, not bothering to hide the fact that I was in my boxer to greet him. I wanted him to know that she had spent the night with me and that I was the reason behind her refusal to have dinner with him.

"Felix," I said simply as I opened the door to greet him, not bothering to contain my wide smile as he looked from me to Bella, whose cheeks turned a slight shade of pink as the man gawked at us.

Felix remained firmly rooted in the hall as he watched Bella grab her winter coat and head towards the door, but not before I stopped her by pulling her into a warm embrace. Her eyes were warm and she was trying to hide a smile as I pressed a chaste kiss against her lips before pressing closer for a deeper one, not giving a damn that we were being watched at all. I wanted him to see and, more importantly, know that Bella was with me.

"Will I see you today?" I asked her in a hushed whisper against her lips as she looked at me with those damn hazel eyes that seemed to see into my soul. I wondered if she could see how needy I was becoming because of her. I wondered if she knew how hard that was for me to accept.

"I can promise it," she assured in a calm voice, but I could hear the hitch in her voice suggesting something more, but there was no time to dwell on it as she pulled me back in for a deep kiss that left me breathless before turning to leave with the man who looked uncomfortable as he waited on her.

"Your phone is on the table," she called to me as she pulled the door shut, leaving me standing there watching her go.

I had barely turned to finish dressing when my phone rang loud and shrill for the first time in what had to been ages.

"Hello," I called into the device with a smile after seeing Demetri's name on the caller id.

"What the fuck?" he yelled at me in a rush of irritation.

"Where the fuck have you been?" he bellowed to me as I laughed at him and his anger.

"Bella. I was with Bella," I explained with a smile that I had no doubt he could hear in my voice.

"How about you come up for air every once in a while since I have been trying to call you since yesterday afternoon," he grunted with a laugh as I slipped my undershirt over my head before listening to him again.

"I was busy and if you knew what it was like, you wouldn't question why I never checked my phone," I said, repeating word for word what he had once said to me about his time with Heidi, causing him to snort with laughter.

"Yeah, well, while you were off fucking off the office imploded," he said with a snort as I went silent.

"What?" I questioned, unsure if I had heard him correctly and hoping like hell that I hadn't.

"Yeah, that bastard Aro showed up and now everything is just… fucked," he said with a frustrated sigh as I stood there, letting the cold realization as to why Bella had insisted we leave when we did. She knew he was coming. She knew and wanted me out of the way.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	76. Chapter 76

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

The office was abuzz with energy. There were people everywhere. People I didn't recognize and they were all searching files, going through offices and being in the way.

"Mr. Cullen, I am so happy to see you," Alice said in a somewhat frantic manner as I approached my office while watching the chaos around me. My eyes darted to Bella's office doors. They were closed.

"Alice, just calm down," I breathed as I glanced down the hall way towards Billy's office. The door was open as was Jacob's.

"I tried to call you yesterday, but you never responded," she stammered in an uncanny manner as she stood before twisting her hands nervously as if she was the one who failed me, not the missing girl from across the hallway.

"I know," I said through gritted teeth as I thought of the missed sixteen calls on my phone from Alice and Demetri.

"Mr. Volturi was here and the police arrived and…and…" she stammered on in a nervous tone as I turned away from her to enter my office only to find the door unlocked.

"Mr. Volturi's assistants were in your office," she said as I stood there, looking at my desk. Everything was in place, yet it wasn't.

"He's already been by and wants to see you at eleven," she said as I entered the room only to shut the door in her face so I could have a moment to breathe while trying to sort out what the hell had happened.

Demetri had told me that when Aro arrived the police followed shortly. He had no idea what had happened, he only knew that Billy Black was brought out in hand cuffs while yelling at Jacob to shut his mouth. It was a damning seen and one that I had missed.

Bella.

My mind race back to her as I thought of how she pulled me out of here. She pushed me to leave and there was no doubt in my mind that she had to know that it was coming. As rage course though my body over the betrayal that had yet to be truly seen I jerked open my office door and stormed across the space to hers.

"She's not here," Alice called after me chasing me, but I didn't give a damn.

"Billy got arrested, Mr. Cullen," she stammered on nervously as I shoved the door open, pushing it hard so it slammed into the wall behind it with a satisfying crash.

"Why was he arrested?" she asked me in that damn grating voice of her as I stomped into the voice wanting to scream at Bella, but she wasn't there to face me.

She knew.

She knew what had happened while I was gone. She made sure I was gone so there was nothing I could do or even say to prevent it.

"I don't know, Alice," I practically screamed at the girl, causing her to gasp in surprise over my angry outburst.

"Where the fuck is she?" I growled at the girl as she stood before me, trembling like a scared little lamb while gawking at me in shock.

"I don't know," she whispered back to me as I ignored whatever commotion was occurring in the hallway.

"Well, find her!" I screamed at her, causing Alice to run out of the office as I stood there, looking around as if I would be able to see that this was all a mistake and Bella did not pull me out of the office at a time when I was needed most, but there was nothing out of place. Nothing that caught my eye, except for the small note I had left her asking her out weeks earlier. She had saved it and I wasn't sure why, but somehow seeing it there mocking me and our time together only added to my anger concerning Bella.

"Edward," I heard her call to me as I stood before her desk staring at that damn note that I had written her weeks ago. I could hear the calming factor in her voice even through the hitch of what could have been guilt, but I was too far gone in my fury to even care.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	77. Chapter 77

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

I turned to face her slowly since I wasn't sure if I wanted to see her face or not. If she smirked I would lose my mind and if she was crying it would break my heart.

"Edward," she repeated in a clear voice that sounded small. It tore at me and pulled me to her, causing me to turn to look at the woman.

Bella was dressed as I had seen her last with nothing out of place, but instead of the warm look and soft smile I was met was cool uncertainty. I looked into her eyes, the same eyes that I had looked into willingly, as I made love to her last night and into the early morning, and could only see a hint of the softness that I had seen before.

"So," I uttered, unsure of what to say, but someone needed to speak and start this fall out instead of the cool silence that had settled between us.

"You lied," I stated coldly and watched her flinch.

"I didn't…" she began to say, but just hearing her voice so full of confidence and contradiction only pissed me off even more.

"Yes you did!" I screamed at her, letting my rage take over as I stalked closer to her in anger while silencing her at the same time. Bella gasped as I stopped abruptly in front of her. We were inches apart, but I didn't care. She had forced me to look at her, hold eye contact when I had only wanted to look away because it was too much and now she would have to do the same.

"Are you trying to tell me that you had no hand in his arrest?" I demanded from her while not letting her look anywhere, except at me.

"No," she replied firmly as she looked at me with a hardening gaze that flashed with her temper.

"You're a liar," I hissed in anger.

"You think that I had him arrested? You think I have that type of power? "She laughed loud and mocking, cutting me with the icy sound of it.

"That's very flattering, Edward, but so very inaccurate," she mocked with and angry smile that was like pouring gasoline on the fire raging inside of me. Her words let me sputtering as I had wanted a different response from her than that, but what that was I wasn't even sure.

"I think you would stop at nothing to hurt a man who has done nothing to you, and that's sick, Bella," I growled at her as I watched her eyes go wide with what could have shock or rage, I wasn't sure and I didn't care.

"So, tell me, how does it feel to destroy a man?' I asked her in a raged tone as I fought off the swirling feeling of betrayal in my stomach as I looked away from her, unable to take the truth of my own words.

"Do you feel that all righteous vindication?" I mocked as I tried to cover up my own hurt in the matter.

"Does it change a damn thing? Will your sister be joining us for lunch now?" I ridiculed as I watched her flinch over my cruel words. It was low blow to her and her, but one I could not resist it. I wanted her hurt as badly as what I was.

I watched Bella take a deep, yet shaky breath before looking at me with ice in her eyes. Yes, she was hurt and with seeing it there was a tinge of sick justification that ran through me, giving me the most brief amount of pleasure in this all this madness.

"He brought this on himself," she grounded out through clenched teeth, showing the control that I had lost as I laughed at her ridiculous statement.

"He brought this on himself?" I mocked with loud laughter that rang through her silent office and out into the hallway where others could hear us.

"You mean, _you_ brought this on him, don't you Bella?" I corrected her cruelly as she held her head higher in a haughty way that made me want to take her down a notch.

"That was your plan all along right?" I asked her with a smile that was cold, but she didn't move or react to it.

"To take him down, right? Make him pay for sins that he had supposedly committed? Make him be responsible for something that he had caused?" I questioned spitefully as she looked at me, not moving, not wavering at all over the accusation I was throwing at her concerning her dealings with Billy Black.

"What about you? When will you take responsibility? When it is your turn?" I mocked and then laughed like an asshole as she jerked in response to my words as their meaning settled over her.

"What? So quick to blame others that you forgot your own part in the death of your sister?" I asked her softly, sweetly, almost seductively as I leaned closer to her. She smelled of my soap and it was too much, causing me to step away from her immediately as I realized that the scent was comforting and comfort was the last thing I wanted. I wanted fire and brimstone.

Bella breathed deep and then let it out slowly. Her control was slipping. I could see it and I wanted that control gone. I wanted her fiery and responding. I wanted the truth and I wasn't getting it from her with her icy replies.

"I have never once forgotten my part in Angela's death and trust me every day I am paying penance for it," she breathed out slowly, calmly as she looked at me with an even expression that tore at my heart while fueling my anger towards her.

"Why don't you just say what's really bothering you, Edward, instead of all these crazed accusations," she gritted out as she looked at me, darling me to speak the truth.

"You lied," I replied back so quickly that it came out a hiss of words.

"You lied to me," I repeated as she looked at me as if my words were nothing to her.

"You told me that you would not go after Billy," I growled as she watched me with emotionless eyes.

"I didn't. He did it all to himself," she repeated slowly as if I was a child as I looked at her astounded that even now she could not to her betrayal in this whole fucking mess.

"You know, say what you want about Leah, but I knew where I stood with her. There was no lies, no half truth, it was all upfront and no one got hurt between her and me, but with you. Every fucking moment has been a lie, hasn't it? Every fucking moment as only lead to this, hasn't it? And that's just… just fucked," I sputtered as I watched her eyes go wide over my words as if I had wounded her, as if it was possible to wound her through that icy exterior she had when I knew I hadn't. I was the one bleeding out here, not her.

"Was everything a lie, Bella?" I demanded as she looked at me with a stunned expression, but remained speechless with her mouth gaped open in shock.

"That's what I thought," I found myself spiting at her with very ounce of venom I could muster to hide the hurt that was racing to take over the sting of betrayal inside of me. I could not look her and that wounded look on her face any longer when I knew it was all a lie. I turned abruptly walked out, leaving her silent in my wake.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	78. Chapter 78

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

I quickly took on my business persona and focused solely on work. I would sooth Alice and assure others that all would be fine. I could sit in on meeting with Aro and be given orders that he wanted names of suppliers and more of an idea of how the company operated day to day. I could talk with the engineers to discuss the idea of lean and see where steps could be saved in manufacturing. I could do all of this as an attempt to not to think about Bella, but at night when I was alone she was the only thought I had.

Bella had tried to talk to me. She had gone so far as to ask me to meet her after work, to give her a chance to explain, but I was in no mood for her half truths and partial lies. I had heard enough so I told her no there was no need. I knew everything that I needed to know from her and had gotten what she wanted so let's just stop pretending. She never responded to that message so I can only imagine she was relieved to be done with the act she had put on.

We gone days without speaking after that and the silence was deafening. I hadn't seen her in days, but I knew she was there at work. I could smell her perfume in the break room or hear the faint pitch of her laughter from a distance. I hated it and I wanted to hate her. I wanted to hate her badly, but I couldn't, so instead I stayed away. It was easier that way.

It was Aro that had spared me the details concerning Billy and his arrest. I had asked him in that very first meeting not to tell me since Billy had been my friend. It was him that had given me the opportunities I had and I could not be party to his downfall since I still cared for him. Aro was oddly touched my loyalty and honored my requested.

_"That's fine. I'm sure Bella will have no difficulties dealing with the fall out that the Black's have created," he said with a sigh as he looked over the computer monitor at me with a friendly smile as I felt myself stiffen at the mention of her name. _

Bella did take care of everything. She worked with the insurance company concerning any civil charges involving the fire at the warehouse in addition the criminal charges Billy would face. I still didn't want to believe that Billy had anything to do with the fire, but the security video was too damning for even me to deny as it showed him there as the blaze began.

Jacob was another issue all together. Being the coward that he was, he quickly admitted to stealing company resources and even brought Leah under investigation. He confessed that she was a willing accomplice in the operation by assisting in the resell and hiding at the product in a storage locker that was rented under her maiden name. It was money to him, money that his father owed him, but how I wasn't exactly sure and I didn't care to hear him explain his reasoning. He, along with Leah, was brought up on charges for felony theft and there was no way to escape punishment for it. I had no doubt that Bella would be pleased over that, not that I ever asked her. I couldn't ask her. I couldn't look at her know that it all was a lie.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	79. Chapter 79

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

People applauded politely as I watched from the corner, unsure if I should be there at all.

Bella was leaving, going back to head quarters in Chicago. She had always been an employee for Aro, not that I was surprised by this since she had told me that. She even told me once that was she would return to Chicago leaving me behind, but at the time it was listed as another reason for us not to get involved, not that it ever stopped us.

I watched as she blushed over the attention and thanked everyone kindly while avoiding eye contact with me. She looked tired and out of step, but I attributed that to the long hours of work she had placed while avoiding me completely just as I had done to her.

I slipped out of the break room without anyone noticing or so I had thought until I felt a hand descend upon my arm, scaring the shit out of me as I attempted my escape.

"Where are you going?" Demetri asked with a knowing look in his eye. He knew what had happened I had told one night when arrived at my place demanding to know what the fuck was going on since I refused to go out or celebrate Jacob's departure.

"I can't be in there," I said as I walked away not wanting to hear Bella's voice even though it carried out into the hall with her hollow thanks for a job well done.

"She's leaving, man," he said with a sigh that was a cross of frustration and weariness. He was tired of me and my refusal to look at anything that Bella had done concerning her time with me beyond a betrayal.

"So?" I retorted with a snort of humorless laughter as he looked at me with disbelief in his eyes.

"She's leaving and you're still acting like an asshole," he practically yelled at me as I rolled my eyes at his over dramatic response.

"She got what she wanted so let her be," I said as I turned to leave him in the hall.

"You're right. I mean, what a bitch. It's not like you've ever had an agenda or focused on work. I mean, we all know you are the poster boy for good intentions," he mocked causing me to stop mid stride to look at him.

Demetri had a scowl on his face as he waited for my response.

"May be we should chase her out of town with torches and pitch forks," he continued on as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Jesus, Edward, " he muttered as he stepped closer to me in effort to keep the conversation private between us as people started to creep out of the break room with a plate full of cake.

"She made you happy, happier than what I've ever seen you be and that counts for something no matter why she first came here," he half whispered to me in a pleading tone as I tried to ignore the truth in his words.

"Did you ever even let her explain what happened that day?" he asked in a low tone as some guys from the warehouse passed by us. I looked over at him and remained silent. He knew I hadn't and he knew that she had tried, but I refused to listen to her since listening to her tell me how I was used would have been too much.

"Talk to her before it's too late. Don't let something good pass you by," he pleaded before looking behind him just as Bella stepped out with a group of the older women in tow. They were all laughing and asking about Aro since they had deemed him the silver fox of the office. It was more amusing than disturbing and from Bella's smile I could tell she thought that as well.

I watched her walk away from me without a look back or a glance in my direction. It stung, but I was getting used to it.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	80. Chapter 80

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

At the end of the day I lingered in my office as I listened to people wander by to wish Bella well. I fought the urge to go to her until I knew there would be no one there but her.

Maybe Demetri was right. Maybe I had been too harsh. Maybe it was wrong for me to refuse to even listen to her, but I just couldn't do it. I had imagined doing it countless times. I had seen her in my mind with her wide hazel eyes telling me how sorry she was for using me, but it was for the greater good. I couldn't stand the thought of knowing that as the truth so it was easier to avoid her and eventually she stopped trying to tell me.

I walked out of my office for the night and glanced in her direction. I could see her in her office with the door open and her being bent over the desk while packing her belongings in box. It was odd, yet appropriate ending for us since when she came here I had ignored her then too, or at least I had told myself that it was even though it hurt to see her go.

Without thinking I found myself moving forward towards her as if I was being pulled to her side. I stopped myself as I stumbled into her office unannounced, making more noise than needed while causing Bella to look up at me with a frightened look as if I had taken her by surprise.

"Sorry," I mumbled to her to as I stood there like the fucking idiot she always turned me into.

"Don't worry, security is coming to walk me out so there is no need to hover and I promise not to steal anything," she said with a snort of laughter that was stinging with its sarcasm.

"I didn't think that," I said as I stepped closer to her, feeling that pull to be by side her once more as she grumbled as a response I did not hear.

"I just wanted to…." I began, but she stopped me.

"Make sure I was leaving? Yeah, well, don't get too excited since I'll be back in a month for when you get your official title of CEO," she said softly w a rueful shake of her head.

"No thanks needed, Mr. Cullen," she mocked as she continued packing without watching me as I struggled to find the words I wanted to say to the girl who I spent my evenings dreaming about.

"I wasn't going to thank you," I managed to say causing her to laugh once more.

"I figured," she muttered as she put another picture in the box.

"No…. Damn it, Bella," I muttered nervously as I looked at her for wt could have been the first time in weeks. She was thinner and had a weariness about it her that made my heart ache as I looked at her while wondering if I was the cause of that drained expression. She was still so beautiful with her dark eyes and soft sway that it took my breath my away as she stood before me with her hands as if she was ready to kick my ass.

"I just want to talk. I need to know…" I began, but she stopped me with an angry wave of her hands while her eyes flash fire in them.

"Oh, now you're ready," she practically growled at me in such a manner that my mind went right back to when we had been together alone with her naked and rasping in my ear.

"Well, Edward, you can go fuck yourself," she said so sweet and in such a kind voice that I wasn't sure if I heard her properly.

"What?" I whispered while looking at her, but I could only see her wild and bare like she had been beneath me.

"Go. Fuck. Yourself." Bella spoke slowly, clearly and in such a manner that she was making it clear that she thought I was of less intelligence.

"You didn't have time for me before and I don't have time for you now," she stated as Felix appeared in the door way and pushed me out of the way.

"Felix, I'm so glad to see you," she breathed in a nervous fashion as she looked away from me to direct the man towards the box she had filled with her personal items.

"Good-bye, Edward," she stated softly as she slipped by me while not bothering to wait for the security escort out before leaving.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	81. Chapter 81

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Bella left. She was gone as in gone from town, gone where it was to where to had come from and where that I was I had no idea. I had never asked her and she never told me beyond the fact that it was in the suburbs of Chicago.

I only knew she had truly left because I had gone to her apartment seeking her out to say that I was sorry for being an ass, but instead of finding her there I found work crew making repairs for a the new tenant. It was as if she had never lived there and she truly hadn't since every time I had been there she had never emptied the boxes she had packed. For all intensive purposes it was as if she had never been here except everything was different and I could see her every where I looked.

I was lost in thought over Bella and the silence that I now lived in without her when Aro's assistant alerted me that he was now ready to see me. We had been working together to make the transition from Billy to now myself go smoothly and with that work I was given the answers that Bella would have provided me if I had allowed it that day. It hurt and in some ways it was almost better not to hear them from Bella since I wasn't sure if I could have taken it.

"Edward," Aro called to me, pulling me back into the moment as I walked into his office that once had been Billy's. The office looked the same with the dark colors large desk, but long gone where the family picture that Billy had decorated every open space with.

Billy had agreed to sell his shares with the price that was offered so he and his son are no longer partial owners of Black Inc. It was an odd day, but one that was unavoidable. He needed the money for legal assistance and Aro made it clear that the business would not suffer any more from his choices.

This meeting with Aro was heavily haunted by Bella since it here that we would discuss my new role and the compensation that comes along with such responsibility. I tried to listen to him, but as he spoke I thought of Bella with her smart ass comments and bright smile. She haunted me at every turn.

"This sounds very reasonable," I said softly as I nodded as he listed the percentage of stock I would receive as well as bonus to be earned based on performance.

"Ok, then," Aro concluded happily before launching into press releases and the company's response to the scandal with the Black family. It was all very much to me expected, until he mentioned me once more.

"There may be a few questions concerning your involvement after Billy's original statement to the police, however your innocence has been proven so there should be no need for real concern," he continued on as I gawked at him.

"What do you mean my involvement?" I asked him, stopping him mid sentence as I shifted in my seat before him over this new information.

"Edward, Billy's initial claim of innocence was that you had set the fire as a method of revenge over the ending of your affair with Leah Black," Aro explained as he watched me with a cool expression that left me somewhat sick.

"He what?" I demanded as I looked at the man in shock.

"Yes, when he was dragged out of the office that afternoon he screamed this to the high heavens," Aro continued on with a sad shake of his head.

"The police had already investigated you by that point and you were cleared of any suspicion so there is nothing to worry about over that matter," he continued on in a clipped tone as if he was annoyed with my shocked response.

"I was with Bella that night," I whispered to him as he nodded.

"I know, so there is no need to worry, son," he stated in a somewhat soothing manner as my mind raced back to that night with Bella. It was the first time she had allowed me to touch her, and she had actually demanded it that night.

"I will say you missed out on quite the show that afternoon," he said with a sad chuckle as he sat back in his chair as if to relax now that the business part of our meeting was over.

"Billy screaming profanities and his innocence while pointing fingers while Jacob roved the halls looking for justice as the wronged husband until Felix along with his security team restrained him," he laughed humorlessly since there was nothing funny about the scene he described.

"You were a lucky man to have missed it all since being here would have only made it worse," he sighed as I sat there letting his words sink in, making me sick with the realization that Bella's true agenda that afternoon was to protect me.

**AN:  
Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	82. Chapter 82

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

"I was lucky alright," I managed to breathe as I thought about Bella that afternoon and her insistence that we leave. I never argued with her or questioned her. I went willingly because there was nowhere else I wanted to be than with her.

"I hope you didn't react too badly to Bella pulling you out of the office," he said with a chuckle, completely ignoring my slight break down as I thought of the girl who orchestrated that afternoon.

"She was worried about you and I told her if made her feel better for the two of you to leave then I was fine with it. The girls worries about everything, I swear," he said with a laugh as I felt my stomach turn over his words.

She was worried about me. I rarely had anyone worry about me. My own parents never worried about me since they had taught me to take care of myself so this was different. This was new and it left me feeling completely ill as I sat there trying to act if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"She had no reason to worry," I stuttered out to him as he looked at me with a critical eye.

"No, she did, Edward, but that's why I agreed with her plans to pull you out of the office. It was better to have you gone to avoid a scene," Aro said in a dismissing manner that only added to the sick feeling I had swirling in my chest.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," he said as he stood up since I had not taken his hint to leave. I stood up slowly, smiled my thanks and barely made it out of his office before pulling my phone out of my pocket to call her.

I was only outside of his door when my phone call to Bella went immediately to voice mail. She was avoiding me and I could not completely blame her. I had been wrong, terribly wrong, but she had lied to me as well. She could have told me. She could have given me a chance, but I could have done the same for her. It was the confusions that was muddled as I listened to her voice, bright and chipper, reminding me of when she would answer my call on the first ring. As the message ended, I could not think of the words that would make her call me back so I went with the first ones that were on my heart.

"I miss you…And I'm sorry," I whispered into the phone before ending the call as a group from accounting approached.

**AN;**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	83. Chapter 83

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

"Call me back, please," I whispered into the phone before ending what was most likely my fifteen phone call of the afternoon to Bella. I had started my nonstop phone calls since speaking to Aro. I would vary between telling her that I was sorry to asking her to call me so I could explain as well as listen to her. It didn't matter what I was saying since none of it was moving her to react me.

"Mr. Cullen?" Alice asked as she approached me with a nervous look on her face.

"Yes?" I responded as I watched her grimace for a moment before stepping closer.

"Ms. Swan is on line two," she said as she watched me scramble for my desk phone. It was an odd choice for her to call me back on since she would know that my cell phone would be the best route to contact me at any time.

"Bella?" I stuttered into phone as I picked up it, suddenly needing to hear her voice even if it was with her yelling at me.

"Edward, I am going to tell you this once and only once," she began in a furious rant that made my heart race with excitement before pausing to take a breath, giving me just a small window to say something to her.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I wasn't thinking, Bella. I wasn't thinking at all and I am so fucking sorry about that. I just… I just miss you and…and…please just let me…" I stammered for a moment as she fell silent over my pleading for some sort of understanding from the girl who had hijacked my mind.

"Just stop…" she said abruptly, silencing me with her demand.

"I can't… I just can't, Edward," she stated, but I could hear the crack in her voice before the line went dead once more.

A**N:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	84. Chapter 84

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

It was after that phone call with Bella that I was left in my office alone. I knew what needed to be done, but I wasn't sure how to go about it. I wasn't even sure where she was, but I wasn't letting that stop me this time.

"Hey Alice!" I yelled out to my assistant who I knew was listening to my phone call with Bella even though she shouldn't be.

"Yes?" she called as she entered the room with her tablet in hand.

"Where is Bella?" I asked her, taking her by surprise as I waited far from patiently for her to respond.

"Where is she at? Is it Chicago? Because if it is, I need to purchase I ticket and…" I stated with more confidence than what I felt while pushing the girl to give me some bit of information about Bella.

"Edward, she's not in Chicago," Alice said simply as she looked at me with a look that was somewhat cold.

"The better question is to why you need this information," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest in a defensive stance that I was all too familiar with.

"Because I need to go to her," I replied to her as if it was nothing, but we both knew it was everything. Alice had witnessed me turning Bella away. She knew something was wrong and she knew that I had been an ass.

"I don't think you can fix this one," she said with a shake of her head as she looked at me with ice blue eyes that showed me no remorse.

"I have to try," I explained as she waited for something more than the lame ass explanation I had just given her.

"I can't stop thinking about her and that expression on her face when I called her liar," I confessed while letting the sick feeling that always consumed me when I thought about that cruel conversation I had with Bella.

"I fucked up. I… I should have known what was going. She should have told me, and trusted me. I had no right to act like I did, but I was so fucking pissed off at her and... and now I just miss her and I want her with me… and I can't sleep and she's fucking everywhere I look and it's all fucked up since I normally don't give a damn at all, but there's something about her, Alice and I need to go to her…" I stammered on in spewing every thought about the damn situation for the days since Bella had left.

Alice looked at me for a moment with an odd expression before turning to leave me alone. I would have to find another way to seek Bella out and I would start with Demetri's help. He was friends with Felix and maybe Felix would know where she had gone to so that why I could find her without having to ask Aro where his prize employee lived.

"Here," Alice said as she walked back into the office with a paper in hand. She walked to my desk and handed it to me. It was an address to a home in a town about three hours away from here. I looked from the address to her, unsure of what to say since thank you seemed to minor for such a kind act.

"Don't tell her I was the one who gave it to you," she said firmly before walking away once more.

A**N:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	85. Chapter 85

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

One hundred and eighty minutes.

That's all I had to come up with the words I needed to say to Bella that would change things, that would bring her back and I wasn't sure if that was even possible. What was worse than knowing that I wasn't sure if I could bring her back was the fact that I wasn't sure what I would do if I got her back? I knew that I missed her. I missed laughing with her. I missed her next to me at night, but was that enough? Was that enough to ask her to stay here and give me a chance at something when I wasn't even sure what that something would be?

I drove in an almost blind fashion trying to sort out my thoughts, but the closer I became to the small town the more jumbled they became until I pulled up in front of a small two story house that looked older, yet lovingly taken care. Bella had grown up here and the idea of her here left me feeling even more uncomfortable since see this side of her life so simple and normal was another reminder of how different we were.

I had no childhood home. There was no where I could take her to show her that side of me since my childhood was spent on communes that were now abandoned and nudist colonies that I never wanted to venture back to. I had nothing simple or traditional to show her about myself and that left me oddly deflated as I sat there watching the house for signs of movement.

_You came this far. The least you could do is go and apologize to her face to face. She deserves more than just your half assed mumbling messages._

With one last deep breath to calm my nerves before placing my somewhat confident, yet contrite look in place I opened the car door and stepped out into the damp, chilly air. I walked slowly up towards the door as I still struggled for the words I needed even though they were nowhere to be found until I found myself standing before the door with my heart in my throat, fighting the urge to throw as I knocked softly on the wooden door.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	86. Chapter 86

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

The door opened slowly, painfully slow, until I could see Bella standing before me. She had her glasses on, those dark ones with the jewels on the side like what an old lady would wear, but they did nothing to hide her surprise. It was clear from the stunned look in her eyes to the perfectly shaped 'o' of her mouth. It was comical and I might have laughed if I wasn't sure that vomit would come out before it.

"Bella, I…" I managed to say before watching her eyes narrow and her face screw tight in anger before she slammed the door shut in my face. I wasted no time as I started to knock on the door loudly.

"I just want…" I yelled to her through the door as I pounded in the heavy frame until I realized that I wasn't sure what I wanted. I wanted to tell her I was sorry, but there was more to it than that. I wanted her to _know_ I was sorry since anyone could say the words. I needed her to know that I regretted saying them, that I regretted hurting her and maybe more than that, I needed her to know that I never regretted anything so this was important. She was important, important to me, and I needed her to see that even if she couldn't forgive me.

I continued to knock on the door, drawing attention from the neighbors as old women peered out their windows to watch me knock on the door and plead with the girl to open the door with the promise that I would leave once she did.

"I'm not leaving," I called out to her through the door before leaning against the door and letting the silence try to calm me, but I could not shake the sick energy that caused me to shake as I leaned against the door. I wanted to run. I wanted to get out of there and not look back, but I couldn't. I was tethered there, waiting for her.

I turned slowly as I heard the low hum of a car's engine cut off to find a squad car parked behind mine. I had no doubt that the neighbors had called the police or maybe even Bella did, I wasn't sure. The only thing I was sure of was that dealing with the police was the last thing I needed.

I watched as the man got out of the car slowly with an intimidating confidence as he over looked my car to look directly at me. He was an older man with dark eyes and a scowl that was eerily familiar to the one I had just seen. My stomach twisted hard inside of me as I realized that this man was Bella's father.

"What's going on here, son?" he asked me in a condescending cop tone that set me on edge.

"Nothing, sir, I just…I just came to see Bella," I said as I stood there, not backing down from his silent threat. I listened to his grumbling as he stood there, watching me with a critical eye.

"Cullen, right?" he asked me after a doubt of silence. It surprised me that he knew my name even though it shouldn't have since he probably knew what had happened. I nodded my response, earning a dark chuckle as she shook his head before turning to leave as he motioned for me to follow him.

"I'm not in the mood to listen to her yell, so come on," he called to me as I stood there, unsure if I should follow him or not, but gave in as he motioned for me to follow once more while grumbling about Bella and her ability to attract strays.

**AN:  
Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	87. Chapter 87

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

The diner was busy with its dinner rush of local people. It was loud and obnoxious, but to be expected in the only restaurant in town.

"What do you want?" the man asked me without looking up from the menu to acknowledge me as if it was every day that strange men appeared at his door step to apologize to his daughter.

"I don't know," I mumbled as I looked down at the plastic covered paper, telling him more truth than what I had wanted since I had no idea what I wanted any more. If someone had asked me six months ago what I had wanted I would have told them to be CEO of Black Inc and that was it since there was nothing else I wanted. Everything else I had going on at the time, Leah, space, silence, I all was nothing in comparison to the coveted position of CEO. Now it was all within my grasp, the title, the prestige, everything, yet I was left feeling hollow over it.

"The meatloaf is pretty good, but tonight's special is fish fry so that's what I'm going with," he continued on as if it was nothing and may it was nothing to him.

The waitress came over right on cue and took Chief Swan's order and then looked at me with an expectant look on her weathered face as if she was waiting for me to speak.

"Just bring him the fish," Chief said with a sly smile as he looked over at the woman before giving her a flirty wink that left me uncomfortable as I remembered Bella's comments about her father being a lady's man. I listened to the older woman giggle as she walked away with her notebook in hand.

"So, where were we?" he mumbled just as the woman came back with our glasses of soda.

"That's right," he mumbled as he finally looked up at me with those damn eyes that were too much like the girl who had yelled at me to fuck off through the wooden door I had been leaning on.

"You came to see my Bella," he sighed as if he was tired of me already. Maybe he was since I knew I was tired of it all.

"I did," I replied smoothly only to watch him roll his eyes at me.

"I owe her an apology," I continued on as he looked at me with those damn hard eyes of his.

"I was a…." I stammered as a fresh case of nerves hit me while he sighed, waiting for me to speak, but then not bothering to be that patient.

"Listen, I don't care what excuses you have to tell me, kid," he sighed in a frustrated manner as I looked at him, unsure if I had heard him right or not.

"Don't get me wrong, if you hurt my girl I'll have to kick your ass and don't doubt that I can't still do it, but I know my Bella and I know that she can take care of herself," he said with a sigh as if he was suddenly annoyed with the conversation we were having.

"Yes, she can," I agreed with him, knowing that he was right. Bella had taken on the Blacks and came out unscathed, well almost.

"I told her that assisting in this job would be difficult, painful because of Angie. She knew this and assured me that no one would get hurt, yet when she showed up at my doorstep in tears I knew it had blown up in her face," he said as he watched me. I knew he watched me flinch over the mentioning of Bella in tears. I hated that she had cried, yet was amazed that she had.

"It took three days for her admit that the job went well and that her pissy attitude had more to do with some asshole that had hurt her feelings," he grumbled while looking at me with a knowing look as I looked away. The sinking feeling inside of my chest made it hard to breathe as I listened to the story he told.

"You have children, Cullen?" he asked me, shocking me with his question as stuttered out s surprised no.

"My girls, Angie and Bella, they are all I have. They own my heart and are my reason for…everything," he explained slowly as if the words were painful to say.

"To watch them hurt, Cullen, it just … rips your heart out," he said slowly as if he was hurting as well before taking a deep breath to speak once more.

"I'm sorry," I managed to say, even though it felt wrong on my tongue.

"Save your breath since you're going to need every last bit of it with her," he said with a breathless chuckle just as he shook his head at me and the clear suicide mission of forgiveness that I was on concerning his daughter.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	88. Chapter 88

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Chief Swan unlocked the door and walked into the house ahead of me. It was eerily silent and I felt as if Bella was laying in wait for me as I walked through the empty hallway into the front room. I looked at the walls and watched Bella grow up before my eyes as the pictures showed her change from a girl that was all knees and elbows to a woman with just the right curves.

"I know…" I heard her father soothe her as I stood there unsure of what to do next as I listened to the angry buzz of her words to him.

"I'm not saying marry the guy, but I am saying closure is good. The best thing your mother and I ever did was actually talk after we ended things. It stopped the bitterness and put an end to anger," I listened to him growl at her as I looked down at the carpet beneath my feet as my heart pounded out an irregular beat in my chest over his words.

"You can't go through life that angry, Bee. It will eat up inside," he finished with a weary sigh as silence filled the room. It was a heavy silence that robbed the space of any air.

"Now, I'll be back later," he said as I listened to Bella whine for her father not to leave her, but he just laughed at her instead of staying.

"Cullen, she'll be out in a moment," he grumbled to me as he walked by me before turning back to bellow at Bella that he'd call before coming back home. It was his subtle way of giving us privacy, and I was thankful since it would be bad enough to whisper my apologies to Bella, but to do it in front of her father made the sick feeling in my gut intensify.

I stood there and watched the man leave us alone, unsure if I should go to her or if I should give her a moment to come to me. None of this was like anything I had ever done before, but Bella wasn't like any girl I had known before either. I was still contemplating over what the hell to do when Bella stepped out from the other room to face me. Her dark hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail that made her look like a teenage girl instead of the right hand man of the head of Volturi Enterprise.

She was pretty and pale, hiding behind her dark framed glasses, but I knew better than to underestimate her. I had done that before. I had discredited her when I met her, not realizing that the simple girl whom I had met that night would become one of the most important people in my life even if I didn't want her to be.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	89. Chapter 89

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

We stood before each other, unmoving and far from unaffected. She looked at me, letting her eyes rove over me, checking me for something, but what she was looking for I had no idea.

"Bella, I have to say that I am…" I began, wanting to get this horrible feeling out of my system by telling her that I was sorry, so sorry for being an ass.

"No," she began, silencing me with her sharp tone and dismissing wave of her hand that shocked me.

"You can't deny me this," I half growled and half whined to her as she looked at me with those damn hard eyes that haunted my dreams.

"I should have told you about Aro coming that after noon," she said stiffly as she looked away as if the words hurt to say.

"I knew when I asked you to leave that I should, but I…I just couldn't," she explained while turning to look back at me with an impish look that made her look like a child.

"I mean, you're an adult and you have dealt with people. You know more than most that people can be failures, they can fail you and hurt you, but this was so different," she said with a sigh as she stepped closer to me as if she was trying to say that she was sorry, but she had no real reason to be sorry. She did as she needed to keep the transition smooth and to protect to company as well as myself position in it.

"I get why you did it and I should have known," I replied, interrupting her as she sputtered, but stopped so I could speak.

"I should have known that you would want to protect the company and all the work you put into getting…" I replied in a rush as she stared at me in what appeared to be shock.

"I wish you would have told me, but I understand. I do," I assured her as she watched me with wide eyes and her rose colored lips parted as if she was about to speak.

"What wasn't acceptable was my reaction. I was so wrong to say what I did. It was cruel, Bella and I'm nothing but an asshole," I whispered to her as I struggled to find the words needed to say to fix this gaping hole that was between us.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I will say it until the day I die, but I am so damn sorry," I whispered to her as she looked at me with those damn all knowing eyes that made me feel light headed with the ill feeling coursing through me.

Bella stepped closer, so close that we were almost touching, yet not. I could feel the heat from her body and smell the scent of her body wash coming off of her skin. I could see myself in the reflection of her glasses as she peered up at me while I found my body almost vibrating from having her this close to me after days and weeks of nothing from her. My hands shook with the urge to touch her, an urge that I struggled not to give into since all I wanted was to pull her up against me so I could feel her pressed against me.

"You're sorry?" she questioned me as I nodded quickly, needing this feeling to go away and to be able to touch her once more.

"You're sorry," she repeated slowly as she looked at me. Not moving, not giving me an inch or a damn sign that everything was ok. That we were ok even if we weren't.

"For everything," I assured her as she looked at me with those eyes that made me want to confess for every horrible thing I had ever done in my entire life just so she would stop looking at me in such a manner.

"Your sorry about us?" she questioned me as I took a deep breath to steady myself.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I would change it if I could," I said with a sigh as I tried not to think about the cruel words I had hurled at her that afternoon followed up by the icy silence that sealed my fate on being alone.

"I'm sorry I was an ass to you. I shouldn't have been, but my knee jerk reaction was that you had broken your promise. I know you didn't, but I was just too fucking… idiotic to think of anything else. I don't know why. Maybe it's my trust issues. Maybe it's because at heart I'm a dick. I don't know any more," I mumbled while running a shaking hand through my hair as if the nervous reaction would else the anxiety I felt inside.

"But sorry for my time with you? Never," I replied solemnly while moving so that I could look into those dark, deep eyes of hers, letting her see that there was no deception in my heart as I spoke to her.

"The only thing I've ever regretted in all my life of piss poor decisions involving my personal life and women is hurting you and then losing you. That's it," I replied simply while looking away from the girl who held some mystic power over me, letting the truth shackle me to her instead of setting me free.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	90. Chapter 90

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Bella breathed in slowly as if she was considering my words and I hoped like hell she was since I had nothing more to say.

"I can't accept your apology," she whispered to me in a hoarse sounding voice that suggested she was on the verge of tears. I had heard her liked that before and I was the cause of those tears then as well.

"What?" I demanded from her shocked by her refusal and hurt that it wasn't enough.

"What more do you expect of me?" I practically hissed at her as she looked at me with those damn eyes that had haunted me for weeks now. I hated that she saw me and more than that I hated that it was hurt irritation that she could bring me to.

"I can't accept it unless you accept mine as well," she clarified as I rolled my eyes at her.

"Roll your eyes all you want, but it was wrong, Edward, and I knew it," she said firmly in a pissed off tone that was like fuel to the fire inside of me.

"If you would have told me that Billy Black was going to blame me, point fingers at me, out me for fucking around with his daughter in law while his son sought out my head on a stick, I would have called you a liar," I sputtered in a rush as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I would have never believed that he would do that, that he would blame me for a fire that I didn't start," I continued on I watched her stand there mouth open wide, but no words being spoken.

"There is nothing you could have done to make me believe it either," I assured her with a dark smile as she shifted from one foot to another nervously before me.

"Maybe you should have told me what was going to happen, but I would never have believed you," I spoke slowly as she looked at me, waiting for her turn to speak.

"I'm still sorry for it, it still was wrong and there is nothing you can say that will change that," she assured me as she stood her ground before me just like she had done many times before. She was never intimidated by me and I actually liked that about her.

"This is ridiculous," I mumbled as I jerked my hand through my hair once more, feeling the tension and nervous energy pass between us while she flinched in response. We were going nowhere with this back and forth while all I wanted to do was touch her. It was a gnawing ache inside of me that grew stronger and bolder with each passing minute that we stood so close

"Are you still mine?" I blurted out my lame ass question, the same one that rain on a loop in my mind since standing before her. I needed to know since I had never had anything or anyone truly be mine before and she was all I wanted for the moment.

I never got to see or hear Bella's response to my question since I was quickly pulled into a tight embrace with her lips on mine; answering my question with the sweetest yes I had ever been given.

The End

**AN:  
Thanks for taking your time to read this! I will follow this up with an epi to round out the story.**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	91. Chapter 91

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

The meeting was long and tedious, but one that I expected as we discussed the accusation of another small plastics plant in a neighboring town. It would be a good purchase and one that I hoped Aro would consider along with me. I knew he was interested by the gleam in his eye. He was easy to read at times and even easier to please since all he wanted was good products along with high profits. I, on the other hand, was even easier to keep happy by keeping Bella close by. Aro did his best to honor my request.

Bella was ever the girl who loved her job and the job was good for her. She was Aro's mercenary. She came into a waning business, spotted the weaknesses and either corrected or eliminate them. She loved her job and because of it I could not ask her to quit. It would be like asking me to leave the company as well. Instead, we found a happy compromise somewhere in the middle. She was never gone for longer than two weeks and I let her go to do as she needed. It was a happy agreement that always brought her home to me.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan called while you were in the meeting. She has been delayed and will arrive after six," Alice announced with her typical cool perfection as I nodded a thanks to her while sighing over Bella's name.

"Thank you, Alice," I replied as I pulled out my phone to see Bella's text awaiting me.

_I will be there on time so stop worrying. Love you,_

She knew me all too well that I would worry about her until I saw her once more. It was a horrible to live like that, but I endured it if it meant that I was close to her.

I searched through my contacts until I found Charlie Swan's number. The phone had barely ringed when he picked up with a gruff hello.

"We'll have to meet you at the hotel," I said as I listened to his soft laugh.

"I told you she would be late," he said as I hung my head over his words. He was always right when it came to Bella.

"I know. I just want her to be there and…" I began to say, but he cut me off.

"Breathe, son," he said with a low laugh as I listened to his smart ass laugher.

"She'll be there. She would never leave you high and dry like that," he continued on before rambling on about his date for the evening. Charlie Swan as never short a date.

I ended the call and informed Alice that I was leaving for the night. She knew I would take off early, but I think I caught her off guard as I walked past her without a glance back.

I went home to the empty house that I had shared with Bella for the last two years. It was not out of the ordinary to ask her to live with me. It didn't even seem odd to buy a house together or to merge money into a shared account. It all felt normal, as normal as the afternoon I stood before her in her father's bachelor pad professing my apology before she kissed me senseless so that her father found us naked on his couch as we continued on with our making up. He wasn't shocked to find us like that, but insisted on a new couch all the same. It was the first large purchase her and I had ever made together.

I looked around at the empty space that we shared. In the past my home had not been much of a home. It was a place that I slept in and ordered take out from, but a home it wasn't. Looking around at the pictures of friends, family and finally Bella and me I could see that it was finally a home.

I ambled back to our bedroom and looked at her clothes scattered around and her makeup knocked around on the stand beside the bed. It was mess and chaotic, but it was Bella, so I tried not to complain.

The phone rang loudly, pulling me from my thoughts of her as I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket while giving it a glance.

Renee.

Renee was one who had not quite forgiven Bella for her involvement concerning Leah's arrest and eventual jail time. She claimed they were family. She claimed a lot of things, but none that Bella agreed to. It was a long year that Leah served in a low security prison while Renee harped on Bella to just let the past go. The funny thing was that she had.

Once Billy was on trial and Jacob had confessed there was a sense of peace about our house. It was as if the mission that Bella had placed herself on was over. She was pleased with the outcome. Justice had been served to an extent and she seemed content. If my girl was content then so was I.

"Hello?" I called into the phone, acting as if I was glad to hear from the woman who always made my girl frown.

"Oh, Edward!" she called into the phone happily as if she was happy to hear from me as well when I knew damn well she blamed me for the imaginary rift between the women even though there was no love lost long before I ever appeared in either of their lives.

"Renee," I stated as I waited for what was coming next.

"I hate to do this, but Harry and I won't be able to make it tonight. Leah and Jacob will be here so…" she said as trailed off not needing to say more. We all knew Leah and Jacob were trying to make a go of it once more. I wished them luck since neither one was especially good at being faithful.

"I'm sure Bella will understand," I lied since there was no way my girl would understand and even less of a chance that she would care. With a few more words of regret we ended the call leaving me every little time to change from one suit to another before leaving once more.

The drive downtown was slow and made me miss my apartment with it being close to everything, but the house the suburbs was better for us since it gave us a sense of normalcy even though that was about as normal as Bella and I got together. Once I was at the hotel I allowed the valets to park the car before heading inside.

I had reserved a room for dinner and after ducking inside to greet my mom and dad I left Charlie along with his date Shelia to keep them out of trouble and their clothes on.

"You're parents are…special," Charlie said with a laugh as we both watched them flirt endless with the pretty red had that Charlie had brought along for the evening. Thankfully, Shelia seemed to take their interest with a grain of salt.

"Yeah," I mumbled as I looked away which only made him laugh even harder. No enjoyed in the fact that my parents were different more than Charlie. The first time he met them he spent all night listening to stories about far off places and three somes that somehow saved their marriage. It was fucked up and oddly endearing as we slowly came together as a family with our parents enjoying each other's company. I was fine with it, as was Bella, as long as everyone kept their clothes on.

"She should be here soon," I said as Charlie waved me off, promising to keep everything and everyone in check until I returned. He knew what I was about do and he knew that most what would happen.

I stepped out into the hotel bar room, leaving them behind to take a deep breath before her arrival. I needed to be calm and collected because I knew she would see right through me since she always did.

I had barely had a chance to breathe when I heard a soft giggle that always made my heart pound.

"Don't you look handsome?" she called to me, causing me to jump in surprise as I turned to find Bella standing there. She was early and still had found the time to change into the black cocktail dress that I knew she would wear tonight. She was stunning with her hair down and her eyes alluring with their smoky color. I stared at her like a lost school boy, letting my gaze wander over her curves that I had memorized in our two years we had been together. She was still soft and warm. She was still simple and stunning. She was still simply my Bella and after all the time and worry for nothing I wanted more.

I stepped closer to her, pulling her to me in a tight embrace that caused her to laugh at me as I buried my face in her neck to breathe her in before kissing her silly.

"I missed you," I breathed against her lips as she murmured her agreement. Three days apart was too much and the ache to take her now was overwhelming. It almost over shadowed what I had planned. Almost.

"Let's get out of here," she whispered to me in a sultry tone that hinted at what she wanted. It was what I wanted as well, but first I needed to take care of some things.

"We will," I breathed before capturing her lips with mine once more for one kiss for luck.

"Let's go," she said as I felt her hand slip down my shoulders to grasp mine. It was a slight gesture, but one I loved.

"Wait," I said as I remained still, holding her there against me as she stared at me in disbelief.

"What's going on?" she asked in a worried tone as I felt the flutter of nerves rise inside of me.

"Nothing," I replied with a shrug as she pulled herself out of my embrace to look at me with a hard expression.

"What did you do?" she demanded from me as she practically shoved me backwards with her words.

"Nothing," I retorted as she glared at me while the night took an awkward turn.

"No, you did something because you look guilty," she stated in a rush as she continued to stare at me with those all knowing eyes.

"So out with, Edward. Just tell me. Did you screw around on me?" she demanded as she poked me in the chest hard as if to bring pain with her accusation.

"I'd never cheat on you and you know that" I retorted as I tried to calm her, but it was too late. She may have known in her heart that it was only her in my world as well as my bed, but she was pissed and when she was angry she would go off on a crazy tirade that never ended well.

"Well, what is this then," she said as she waved her arms around motioning to the hotel bar that we stood in getting stares for our outlandish display.

"Since this is not normal at all," she finished with a paranoid high pitched voice that made me crazy.

"I want to marry you!" I blurted out while practically yelling at her in effort to end this nonsense of her questioning me and her damn accusations. My declaration stopped her cold.

"I brought you back to the hotel that we went to celebrate our being together two years ago to ask you to be my wife," I continued on as she stared at me slack jawed.

"I know it's not something that we had agreed on. I mean, we talked and agreed marriage was pointless. It's just a name change, a piece of paper, a man made promise that counted for nothing compared to all the promises we've made each other," I rambled as she watched me wide eyed from what I hoped was surprise and not horror.

"But I can't see not being your husband. I can't see not telling the world that you're mine and I'm yours. I know it's a piece of paper and the promise is between us, Bella, but I want everyone to know what we've known since that night in my bed; that we belong to each other" I finished simply as I stepped away from her to drop to my knees before her.

"Will you marry me?" I asked her in a soft whisper while not looking at any of the lurkers that were now a part of what I hoped would be one of those moments that we would tell people in years to come. I pulled a velvet box out of my pocket, and opened it to show her the princess cut diamond ring that I had picked out with the help of her father.

Bella looked at me with wide eyes that were glassy with unshed tears. They could have been tears of joy or sadness, I didn't know which. I knew her too well and she hated surprises, so this surprise may have been too much for her.

I waited while holding my breath, unsure of which way she would sway when it came to her answer. It was Bella and anything was possible because of that simple fact.

I waited as she looked at me with those wide eyes never leaving mine as she stood there before while wringing her hands together in a nervous manner that only added to my fear of her saying no.

"Yes," she replied in a clear and confident voice before launching herself into my arms, knocking the ring out of my hand as of it was nothing to kiss me while the crowd around us cheered wildly in response.

**AN:  
Thanks for reading! I appreciate the time spent reading my words as well as every review shared, even those who flounced it : ) Mad love to you all.**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


End file.
